


When The Bell Chimes

by Black_Lotus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Character Death, College, Cooking, Debt, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gambling, Gold Is A Sweetheart, Homosexuality, Infertility, Lingerie, M/M, Miracles, Murder, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Child Pornography, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Protective Gold, Rape, Rididng Crop, S&M, Sexual Abuse, Stronger Than Blood Family, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 71,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her father's debts becoming un-manageable Belle is forced to sell the one thing she has of her mother to Gold, but he decides to give her a job instead. With the pain, sadness and misery that Belle already feels, maybe, just maybe Gold is not such a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Castle Of Ontario

I would just like to say a quick thank you to EmilieBrown for this wonderful cover art.

 

 

The snow and winter chill was on its last legs, soon to be defeated by the onset of spring. Belle liked the winter, specifically the snow, the way it danced in the wind before coating the ground. No matter how much Belle liked the winter she couldn't deny that spring was her favourite, she loved how the plants burst back to life and turned themselves into works of art fitting of Monet. Belle tucked her free hand into the small pocket of her deep green leather jacket as she walked down Main Street. The Street was rather quiet considering it was early afternoon, Ruby waved at her from the window of Granny's and like always it brought a smile to her face. Belle and Ruby had been best friends since kindergarten, though they seemed like unlikely 'BFF's', as Ruby had dubbed them, they had formed a strong and unbreakable bond. In fact, Belle was the only person that Ruby trusted with the top-secret knowledge that she was in love with Doctor Archie Hopper had been for a while.

Belle came to a stop outside Mister Gold's pawn shop, her father's debts were getting to beyond manageable and so she was at a last resort. With Belle studying an English Literature short course and Moe drinking or gambling away what little money they had, Gold was her last choice. With a heavy heart Belle pushed open the door to his shop.

The bell chimed and Gold found himself deeply regretting buying that bell as it echoed through his head. He was the sort of man who really preferred his solitude. He sat at his work table in his office cleaning the gears of an antique clock that he was sure no one would ever buy, still he could always smash someone over the head with it if necessary. Gold took his time going through to see his customer, he liked to make them wait it made them less likely to tell him their life story. The pawnbroker couldn't deny he was surprised to see a teenager in his shop without some sort of armed guard, especially one so beautiful. People rarely came into his shop alone, like they had a theory of safety in numbers. Sheriff Swan and Doctor Whale were probably the only people that weren't scared of him. The town seemed to think he would attack them with his cane the second he saw them, Gold wouldn't do that, if he did he would never sell anything. Alas there was a beautiful young woman in his shop and so he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

Belle was looking at the shelf of repaired books, a small smile playing on her face. Gold was grateful that she hadn't been looking at him while he stood staring. He cleared his throat causing her to jump.

"Can I help you, dearie? Looking for a certain book perhaps?" He made an attempted to look nonchalant. Belle turned to face him and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, no sorry. I could never afford these." She added the last bit in a whisper but Gold still heard it.

Gold manoeuvred around the shop until he was within arm's-length of the teenage beauty. She had something clutched to her chest, but the lapel of her jacket covered most of the item so Gold couldn't quite make out what it was.

"What can I do for you then?" Gold was surprised to find himself smiling.

"I...I was wondering how much you would give me for this, Mister Gold."

Belle extended her hand and passed Gold what he now saw was a book. He took it and walked over to a counter with better light, Belle followed. The book was a first edition copy of The Castle Of Ontario, beautiful really. The novel was in wonderful condition, it had clearly been read, but someone had taken exquisite care of it.

"This is in lovely condition miss?" Belle smiled.

"French, Belle French. And, thank you, it was my mother's, all I have of her really."

Gold looked at her in confusion for a few moments, it was only then that he saw how sad she looked, the pain hidden away behind her eyes. Was it having to sell the book or something far worse?

"I have to ask Miss French. If this is the only thing you have of your mother, why do you want to sell it?"

Gold didn't normally ask questions that led to a full conversation, but he was too enamoured to care and he wanted to hear his name in her accent again.

"I don't _want_ to Mister Gold." She spoke softly. "I have to, debts don't pay themselves." Belle tried to smile.

 

Gold couldn't believe she was in debt, she looked far to intelligent and levelheaded to fall into something so stupid. Belle pulled her green jacket tighter around her thin frame, as if protecting herself from a rather painful memory. Belle turned and began looking at a stack of books. Gold didn't question her further, she didn't have to explain to him and Gold had to remind himself that he didn't care. He lowered his eyes and went back to inspecting the book.

The bell chimed a second time and Sheriff Swan wandered over to Gold.

“Sheriff Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He supplied her with his trademark grin.

“We have a deceased man that we can't identify, no fingerprints, no nothing. He did have this though.”

Belle seemed to hide herself in the mass of antiques as Emma pulled something out her back pocket. She didn't want to get in the way of anything. Emma set an old watch with a brown leather strap down in front of Gold who quickly picked it up and looked it over.

“Its one of the few things he had on him, it looks old so I said to myself, 'hey lets take it to the old stuff know it all'. And well here I am.”

“Yes here you are.”

Gold took a few moments to look at the watch, he had seen it before and remembered selling it to a man but he couldn't remember who. He opened a small wooden box and began routing around, there was about forty customers in that one draw and even though he meant to organize the draw but never got round to it. Turned out he was looking in the wrong draw and had to open then next one down. There it was. He pulled out the card and read aloud.

“Duncan Yates.” He extended the white card towards Emma. “Here, maybe this can help.”

Emma snatched it from his hand and looked at it as if checking that he hadn't lied.

“Good.” Emma turned and walked over to the door, she pulled it open and over the noise of the bell said. “Thanks.” It was more of an afterthought than something she meant.

Belle somehow managed to reappear as Gold put all the cards back into the box.

“You know, it would be easier to organize them by year and then alphabetize them.” Before Gold could say anything she spoke again. “Sorry, don't mean to tell you how to run your own business. Any...anyway how much for the novel. Its...its a first edition.”

Gold picked up the novel and rounded the corner.

“Here, you should keep this.”

Belle looked confused, she furrowed her brow knocking loose an auburn curl and he got the sudden urge to softly push it back behind her ear. He gestured with the book for her to take it but she still just looked at him with that confused smile.

“Mister Gold, please. I need the money and you are the only person who I can sell it to.” She sounded desperate.

“If this is all you have of her, keep it.” Gold had no idea why he was being nice to this girl.

“Please, Mis..”

“I wasn't finished Miss French.” He cut her off. “You seem to have a very good idea how to organize and you clearly know how to take care of something.” He gestured again with the novel. “So I will make you a deal Miss French. I need someone to...tidy things up around her and you said yourself you need the money. So, you work for me and I will give you a fair wage, and of course you keep your novel.”

He gestured again and this time she took it, pulling the book to her chest. She pushed the loose curl back behind her ear and couldn't help but smile, it was an awkward smile but a smile nonethe less.

“You are offering me a job?”

Gold nodded, actually anticipating her answer.

“Oh, Mister Gold I would love that.” She cut herself off and looked to the floor, her face dropped. “But I...I can't. I have lectures. I em study English Literature.”

“Well surly your lectures don't take up the whole day and organizing and cleaning a few things won't take that long.” He couldn't understand why he was being so reasonable.

Belle looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone had always said that Gold was evil, Ruby had taken pleasure as a child making up stories about Gold and how he would steal children and eat them. Belle couldn't believe that now, he was being so kind, no one had ever been so good to her; not even her Papa.

“Thank you! Yes, yes I'll do it. Thank you.” Belle couldn't stop grinning.

“Very well.” She looked like she was about to start jumping up and down. “When is your next lecture?”

“Tomorrow. Tuesdays I always have a lecture until eleven-thirty.”

“Well be here for twelve sharp and bring a list of your lectures and I will work out a rota for you.”

  
Belle nodded frantically, grinning like a mad-woman. Color returned to her cheeks and her oh so blue eyes got just that little bit brighter.

“Thank you, I will. Goodbye Mister Gold.” Belle almost skipped to the door but Gold's voice stopped her.

“Oh, Miss French. If I find you've sold that book, I will be most disappointed.”

Belle laughed as the bell chimed and the teenager left his shop.


	2. A Good Days Work

Belle had asked her lecturer if she could leave a little early and Professor Carter knowing she would never ask unless she had a really good reason had allowed it. Belle though showing up on time or even a few minuets early was a pretty good reason. Belle was dressed in a pair of old light blue jeans and a black t-shirt that was a little big for her and so kept slipping off her right shoulder. ' _Not very professional_ ' she thought as she almost ran down the street to her father's shop. Game of Thorn's was not overly busy but soon April would be there and Easter would give them a boost of business and Belle could finally pay another bill. A wall of floral fragrance hit her as she stepped inside her father's shop, greens and reds everywhere the eye could see. Her father was in the back room changing the water for the pink lilies.

“Hello Papa, can't stop.”

Belle said as she charged up the stairs. She pulled her red hair tie, letting down her high ponytail as she made her way down the hall and into her turquoise bedroom. Belle's mother had told her several times that blue was her color, it brought out her eyes. She wasted no time in pulling off her clothes and touching up her make-up. In nothing but her underwear Belle threw open her wardrobe and hummed as she looked through it, deciding what to wear. She pulled out a white shirt and a pair of black slacks, Belle quickly put them back thinking that the pants looked old and worn. She opted for a black and white plaid dress that came down to just before her knees, it was sleeveless and the collar had an intricate lace pattern. Belle smiled as she slipped it on, zipping it up at the back. To complete her outfit Belle selected a black military style jacket and a matching pair of heals. Belle would never have been able to buy something so beautiful, it was a gift from Ruby for her last birthday. The jacket and heals came with a hat but she though it wasn't overly appropriate, that and it was a little kinky for working at a pawn shop. Belle took one last look at herself in the mirror and then charged back down the stairs and past her father.

“Bye Papa.”

“Belle, Belle come back here.” Belle stopped and turned knowing what was coming.

“Yes Papa.”

“Where are you going? I need you here, or had you forgotten I need to make a living here?”

Belle could smell the Whiskey in his breath, she was thankful he still seemed in a good mood. Belle lowered her head as she spoke.

“Papa I got a job, its good I can work around my studying and...” She was cut off.

“Finally, she does something helpful.” Moe waved his hands as if gesturing to some invisible person.

“Papa...” She was cut of a second time.

“Just don't loose it like the last one. Someone stupid enough to hire you, then you best make yourself fucking decent at it.”

Belle's last job had been at the library, it hadn't paid much but she had enjoyed it. The job was simple, just helping a few people and making sure the books stayed in the right place. When Mayor Mills shut the library down Missus Bateman decided it was time to retire and Belle had lost her job. Ever since her father had made out that she had been bad at her job and that was why she lost it, he wouldn't hear the truth.

“Yes Papa.” Belle sighed.

“And you had best be here for Friday and the weekend.”

“Yes Papa.”

Moe turned and wandered through to his back room without another word to his daughter. Something had happened to her father after her mother died, he became...well for lack of a better word cruel. Belle couldn't dwell on her thoughts she had to get to Gold's shop for noon.

Belle was thankful that spring was so close it meant that she no longer shivered as she walked down Main Street, the first hint of sun showed itself as the warmth caressed her face. It made her smile. It seemed like so little made her smile anymore. Belle took a deep breath as she pushed open the door, the little golden bell chimed as it always did. Gold looked down at his wristwatch when he heard the bell, the second had striking twelve noon. ' _Punctual_ ' he thought, Gold liked that. He stood and with the click, click, click of his cane went through to greet Belle.

“Miss French, right on time.”

“I try Mister Gold.” Belle smiled.

There was a moment of silence as Gold couldn't help but look at the cascade of auburn curls surrounded her pale face. He couldn't deny she was beautiful. Belle's smile was almost ear to ear, no one ever smiled at him, Gold thought that maybe she was just doing it so he wouldn't change his mind about giving her a job.

“Here is that list you wanted.”

Belle extended a piece of folded paper to him and he took it.

“Thank you Miss French.”

He slipped the paper into his jacket pocket.

“So.” She said. “What can I do for your first?”

“Well, I will show you.”

Gold walked off to his bookshelf and Belle followed not far behind. The shelf ran about half the wall and was looking a little dusty.

“You seemed to like these the other day so I thought you should start here.”

Belle had secretly hoped that she would be starting there. She would have smiled wider if her cheeks hadn't been hurting, in fact she had to stop.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Take them all out and make a list of what there is, then dust them and check for signs of damage. The ones that are damaged set aside to be fixed and the ones that aren't please return to the shelf. I trust you have a nice way to order them.”

It wasn't a question. Belle hoped that she did a good job, she needed the money and if Mister Gold was letting her work with books she saw it as a win-win.

“Yes Mister Gold.”

Belle made her way closer to the bookshelf and ran one of her soft hands over the rough leather. It was clear that organizing the books would take a few days.

“I will leave you to it.” Gold turned and began to make his way back to his office but stopped mid stride. “Oh, Miss French if anyone comes in do not concern yourself, I will deal with them.”

“Of course Mister Gold.”

Gold vanished back to his office and Belle began to move the books from the shelf and place them on a glass counter behind her. Belle decided to go shelf by shelf and pulled about fifteen books just from the bottom one. Most of the books where in good condition, one looked like it had never been read. She picked up a reddish brown leather book, there was a star stamped into the leather and smaller ones surrounding the main one. The novel had a strange elegance to it. Belle opened it and found the hinge and spine where a little damaged, worn and some tearing in places. There were a few like that and so she set it aside with the others. She hadn't been surprised when the pile of damaged books was far smaller than the pile of good condition ones, it looked like Gold took care of the things in his shop. Belle found herself wanting to know how to fix them but that was something for another time.

Gold stayed in his office for most of the day, he had to make her a rota that fitted with her lectures but it was mainly because he didn't want her to think he was hovering. He knew when people were suffering and unhappy, mainly because he was normally the one to cause said suffering, but someone so young who clearly put everyone else before herself didn't deserve to suffer. Gold knew what it was like to suffer at the hands of others and for some reason that he didn't even understand, he had decided that he wouldn't make things worse for her.

It took a while but Gold eventually managed to work up a rota. It was no different than a contract, she would tidy the shop for him and he would pay her, that's all employment was. A deal, and Gold was very good at deals.

It was about half-past-four when Gold made his way back into the main shop for a reason other than a customer that didn't buy anything. He hated those people; the browsers, the people that insisted on picking up and looking at everything but never parting with their money. It annoyed him but that wasn't why he was there now.

Belle had her back to him, she was humming and flicking through a novel checking for any damage. She was taking such pride in her work, he could see already that just by her doing a little dusting Belle had made them look ten times better. Gold cleared his throat alerting her to his presence. She spun round.

“Oh, Mister Gold. I didn't hear you.” She sounded like she had done something wrong.

“That's quite alright Miss French. Here.” He handed her a piece of paper that she took after setting her book down. “Your rota, it should be fair.”

Belle looked down reading, eyes darting back and forth. Belle only had lecturers on Tuesdays and Thursdays so there wasn't a lot to work around. That and Moe French had laid claim to her on Fridays and the weekend. That man would work her into the ground if he could. Belle took in her new schedule.

Monday  
9:00 AM – 5:00 PM

Tuesday  
12:00 PM – 5:00 PM

Wednesday  
9:00 AM – 5:00 PM

Thursday  
12:00 PM – 5:00 PM

Friday  
Off

Saturday  
Off

Sunday  
Off

 

“Mister Gold, this is more than fair. Thank you.”

“Well dearie, this way I get my shop ship shape, you get a good wage and time to study.”

“Thank you, Mister Gold.” Belle smiled.

“Why don't you take yourself home Miss French? Its almost five anyway and you have already done such a good job.”

“Its alright Mister Gold I should finish.”

“Miss French you have been yawning for the last three hours, the books will still be here in the morning I assure you. Go home, get some sleep.”

Belle stood for a moment as if figuring out if he was being truthful. She pushed a stray auburn curl behind her ear. Here eyes had been filled with such sadness but Gold could see that there was a glint of happiness still there, it was tiny but there.

“If its fine with you Mister Gold? Thank you.”

Gold offered her a nod as Belle picked up her jacket and slipped it on, he couldn't help but notice that it fitted her rather well.

“Bye Mister Gold.”

“Goodbye Miss French, enjoy your evening.”

With a last smile the bell chimed and Belle left. She wasn't accustom to leaving work early, her father would make her stay until the very last second and then to pack away on her own while he went upstairs, slumped into his old armchair turned on the poker channel and started drinking himself a little closer to death. She had to do everything for him and then sit up until the early hours of the morning writing essays and finishing creative writing tasks.

Her father would want her back to close the shop for him but she had a little time before that so Belle made her way over to Granny's to see Ruby.

Belle was hit by a scented wall of fresh coffee and roast beef sandwiches. The air in Granny's was warm and inviting, nothing like that of outside. Granny's was busy as it always was: Mary Margaret sat talking to sheriff Emma in the far booth, Archie and Marco where in the next booth laughing about something. Belle was always cheered up when she came to Granny's, it was like the weight of her lectures and more so her father was lifted.

“Belle!” Ruby grinned, Belle hadn't been to Granny's for a while.

“Hey Ruby.”

Belle sat down and gave a greeting smile to Leroy who sat at the end of the counter. Ruby slid a tuna fish sandwich down the counter to Leroy and then leaned on it to talk to Belle.

“Belle, hun where have you been?”

“Yeah I know, I'm sorry.”

“So what have you been up to since you dropped of the planet?”

“I said I'm sorry.” She said in a joking voice. “I em, I got a job.”

“No way really?”

Ruby had tried to get Belle a job a while back after the library closed but Granny had not needed anyone new. Granny had been kind though and always offered Belle work when someone was off ill, it didn't give Belle much money but it was something. Belle was beyond grateful for that.

“Yeah I did.”

“Well, what is it?”

Belle knew what her answer would start but there was no point hiding it from her. Ruby would find out one way or another. Telling her was the easier way.

“Working for Mister Gold.”

“What!” Ruby looked positively terrified. “Why? He's a monster.”

“No he's not Ruby. Don't be childish, he's not some evil wizard that makes deals for people's children.”

“Yeah but still, Gold?”

“I needed a job, he offered.” Belle shrugged her shoulders.

“Well if you go missing I know who to send Emma after.” Ruby giggled.

“Yeah but you would be all emotionally scared and get to see Archie. Imagine Ruby an hour a week all alone with the Doctor Arch...” Ruby cut Belle's teasing off.

“Shut up.” Ruby gestured with her eyes to Leroy, who hadn't actually been listening.

“Okay, okay I'm sorry.” Belle raised her hands in surrender. “Get me some ice tea and I won't mention it again.” She jested.

“Oh you are bribing me now?”

Ruby turned around to make Belle's tea.

“Looks that way.”

The two eighteen year old's talked as Belle drank her tea, catching up for lost time. True to her word Belle didn't mention Archie again, even when Ruby's eyes wandered over to his booth. Belle glanced up to the neon blue clock behind Ruby. 5:20.

“Oh crap, I need to help Papa pack up. Sorry Ruby, I have to go.”

Belle practically launched out of her chair and Ruby jumped, startled by Belle's sudden outburst.

“Okay then, bye Belle.”

With that Belle charged out the door and off towards Game of Thorns. Ruby just went back to looking at Archie, stealthily of course.


	3. A Hurricane Named Moe French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warninig there is Rape in this chapter.

Four weeks had past since Belle had begun working at Mister Golds Pawn Shop and she couldn't deny she was enjoying it. The bookshelf was long since cleaned and the books in the basement where about there too. Belle didn't even realize that the shop had a basement. She had deeply enjoyed looking at all the novels, most of which she had never read and when she thought Gold wasn't looking she had managed to read a few pages. Gold had of course noticed, especially her interest in a nineteen-thirty-eight copy of Rebecca. He let her indulge as he had figured out that books where pretty much the only thing that made her happy.

With it being Wednesday Belle had been at the shop since nine and in the basement for most of that. Gold had been in his office tending to the damaged books she had sorted for him, he was thankful that most of it was easily fixable. Noon was fast approaching and his stomach growled in hunger, Gold had skipped breakfast that morning. Listening to his stomach he decided that a trip to Granny's was in order. Gold retrieved his cane from the end of his desk and stood.

Belle was on her knees putting the last of the damaged basement books in a pile so she could take them upstairs. She didn't hear Gold coming down the small winding steps, Belle was too lost in the wonders of literature.

“Miss French wou...” Gold was cut off by her scream, it was only a little one but she practically jumped out of her skin. Belle turned to face him. “My apologies Miss French, I didn't mean to scare you.”

“No, no I am sorry Mister Gold. Guess I just got a little lost in my own head.”

Belle offered him an apologetic smile and stood, her slightly ripped jeans tearing a little more as she came to her feet.

“I was going to go over to Granny's and get some lunch. I wanted to know what you would like.”

“Oh, no, Mister Gold, you don't have to do that. I'm not hungry.”

Belle was lying and Gold knew it. Moe had found her latest hiding place for the grocery money and so there was yet again nothing in the house to eat. She _was_ hungry.

“Come now Miss French, you have been down here all day without so much as a sip of water. What would you like?”

“No really I'm fine.”

“Miss French, I am sure that you have grown up with people telling you to never make a deal with me, you already have so don't do the second thing no one should do?”

He tried to make his voice sound quip like and she smiled.

“And that's the second thing Mister Gold?”

“Not to argue with me.” He gave her a trademark grin.

“Fine Mister Gold you win, but you will take it out of my wage right?”

  
“Of course dearie.”

He had absolutely no intention of doing so, he could see she was hungry but yet again she was putting other people before her own basic needs.

“Then em...a BLT. Oh and an ice tea, please.”

“Very well, dearie. I will be back in a few moments.”

Belle heard the click, click, click of his cane as he went back up the stairs and then the faint sound of the bell. Her stomach growled in anticipation and her mouth salivated at the thought of one of Granny's BLT's. Belle gathered the damaged books into her arms and took them upstairs to Gold's desk, she then did the same with the pristine books.

It didn't take long for Gold to return with a brown paper bag in hand, the smell of her BLT filled the shop instantly and her stomach growled louder. Gold set the bag down and slipped of his coat, returning it to the coat hanger. He then began to unpack the bag, handing her the cardboard cup of ice tea.

“Thank you.”

“Of course dearie.”

She picked up the foil wrapped BLT and turned to leave his office.

“I will be in the basement, sorting out the last of the books if you need me, Mister Gold.”

So she intended to work through her lunch, Gold wasn't going to let that happen.

“Miss French, I never thought I would say this to someone of your age but you work too hard. Sit.” He gestured to a chair opposite his desk. “Enjoy your lunch.”

Belle looked at him in disbelief, her father didn't let her eat at work and especially not _with_ him. Yet here was Mister Gold, monster of Storybrooke asking her to actually sit and eat with him. Ruby would be shocked. Belle couldn't help but smile, she wasn't used to being able to just sit and eat, she was always having to write an essay or try and figure out how she could pay the rent.

The two sat for a while in silence, just eating lunch. She laughed internally when she saw that Gold had opted for tea and a grilled cheese, it was just what she had guessed. She must have shown some sign of her amusement because he asked.

“What?”

“Oh, its nothing.” He looked at her expectantly. “Its just I guessed you would come back with a grilled cheese and tea.”

“So you are a mind reader now, dearie?”

Belle laughed, a genuine sound that didn't really happen anymore.

“Tell me Miss French, what else have you guessed?”

“Belle please, Miss French is so formal.”

  
Gold nodded in acknowledgement and took a bite of his grilled cheese.

“I guess I have figured out the basics.” She drank the last few sips of her ice tea. “Like you're Scottish, you're rather solitary and you love books.”

“Really?”

Belle nodded knowing she was right and took a bite of her sandwich.

“You wouldn't have so many books in storage if you didn't love them.”

“I suppose you are right, Belle.”

Belle liked the way his accent made her name sound. Gold stood and threw his empty cup and foil in the bin by the door.

“Here.” He handed her a napkin for the tomato juice she had somehow managed to get on her hand.

“Thank you. I wish I had more friends like you.”

Belle regretted what she had said instantly, he was her employer not her friend. Just because he offered her lunch didn't mean he wanted to be her friend. Belle decided to change the subject before Gold could speak.

“Mister Gold, I've finished with the books in the basement. I can do something else if you like.”

Gold acted like she hadn't said anything about friendship.

“You just finish your lunch and then please make a start on the display cases, the items need dusting and some of the silver needs polishing.”

Here day went slowly after that, she dusted the trinkets and polished most of the silverware to within an inch of its life. When the mass of clocks in the shop finally struck five Belle slipped on the same deep green leather jacket she had worn when they first met and went through to his office to say goodbye.

Belle leaned her head through the archway and found him at his desk with his tongue pressed to one corner of his mouth as he dealt with the fiddly gears of an old music box.

“If there is nothing else that needs doing Mister Gold I'll be leaving for the night.”

“Nick.” He didn't look up.

“Sorry what?”

She hadn't quiet heard him as the music box had just roared to life, filling her ears with its symphony.

“My name, its Nick. If I am to call you by you name then its only fair that you call me by mine. That's what friends do, right?”

Belle smiled, he did want to be her friend and that made Belle a lot happier than it should have.

“Goodnight then...Nick.”

“Goodnight Belle.”

Belle's smile stayed with her for the rest of the night as she packed away for her father. He had vanished upstairs earlier then normal with a big grin on his face, Belle knew he was planning something but the smile Gold gave her stayed in place. They had been closed for a few hours and Belle had managed to scrape together enough to make her father a sandwich which he ate like a pig; he didn't even offer her a 'thank you'. There was nothing left for Belle but she didn't mind after her lunch with Gold, no Nick, she could last until Friday when he paid her.

Belle longed to get away from her father, to have her own home and to see Ruby every single day. She had been close once, had saved almost enough to place a deposit on a one bedroom place near the outskirts of town, but one night when she came back from the grocery store she found her bedroom had been ransacked. Almost six hundred dollars gone, never to be seen again. Belle didn't know if he had gambled it away or drank it, she guessed a little of both. It had taken her years to scrape that together, building it up bit by bit when her father hadn't gotten a hold of it. It was just gone and she would be forced to stay there forever.

When she had fed her father Belle went to her room and began working on an essay for the following Tuesday, it was on Romeo and Juliet. Belle didn't actually like Romeo and Juliet, her favourite Shakespeare play was King Lear but still it had to be done. The sun had long since vanished from the sky to be replaced with the supernatural light of the moon, she couldn't help but notice it was a full moon. Ruby would be happy, something about full moons just made Ruby different, always had and Belle had learnt not to question it. Belle was about half way through her essay when she heard a bang at the back door and her father rush to answer it, that was strange normally she had to do everything. She heard her father talking to someone just far enough from her door that she couldn't make out the mumbling, Belle hoped that it wasn't a debt collector.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and a tall dark haired man stepped inside, he wore a long leather coat sort of like a pirate. He had an evil grin.

“Well darling, looks like you are on the clock.” The man had an Irish accent.

“What?” Belle was quickly becoming terrified.

“Oh come now, be a good girl and take your clothes off. I don't have all night darling.”

“What! No, get out of my room! Papa! Papa!”

Belle screamed for her father but at the back of her mind she knew what he had done.

“Oh love, daddy's not gonna help you. Not until I'm done after all. Now like I said, the clothes come off.”

The Irish man pulled her legs down the bed and started pulling off her white pyjama shorts, tears building in her eyes. She screamed.

“Shut up, love. I paid good money for you and you are gonna do as I say.”

He ripped her tank top almost in half as he pulled it off her, gaining access to the milky flesh underneath. Belle had given up everything for her Papa and now it seemed he wanted her to give up her body for him too. The man forced her ripped top into her mouth and then clasped his hand down over the top, keeping her from screaming again.

“Good girl, that wasn't so hard now was it?” Belle didn't respond. “Say 'yes Killian'!” He practically yelled into her ear.

“Ys Kln” She gargled through the makeshift gag.

Killian's hands ran down her body to her core where he forced two fingers inside her, his rings scratching at her sensitive flesh. If Belle could have screamed she would have, instead she clamped her eyes shut, it was all she could do. Killian had her pinned, knees forcing her hips into the mattress there was no doubt she would have bruises. Killian pulled his fingers free and Belle had never been so scared, even when her mother died.

She didn't know when but Killian had managed to pull his erect member free of his rather constricting pants, his leather coat was gone too. Seconds later he was inside her and it _hurt_ , Belle screamed but the gag prevented it from escaping her mouth. Killian moved back and forth and an incredibly painful pace, biting down of her soft neck hard enough to make her bleed. Tears poured down her face mixing with the magenta blood. Belle fought to get him off her but he was too strong, she ended up with him using his elbow to hold down her left arm since his hand was on the gag. The other hand was held down in a direction it was not meant to bend in, she thought it may break.

Killian was fast approaching his climax and began thrusting erratically, Belle could feel her insides bruising and maybe even bleeding. Killian bit down again on her neck as he came spilling his vial seed inside her and panting as he collapsed on her. All she could think in that one moment was that it was over.

Killian stood releasing his hold on Belle.

“Thanks love.” He said tucking himself back into his pants. “Until next time then, darling.”

He grabbed his long leather coat and without another word he was gone, like he had never been there. But he had. Belle wasn't surprised by what her father had done, in fact she was shocked he hadn't done it years ago. She was just something to be used to him, a fucking play thing. Belle shuffled off her bed, she couldn't be near it anymore. Belle lay on the floor naked as the day she was born covered in tears and blood and cum, she just pulled her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep on the floor. Moe French had always been cruel to her but now he was a monster.

The last glimmer of light in those beautiful blue eyes that Gold had slowly been nursing back to health was finally snuffed out, like a candle in a breeze, no not breeze, more like a hurricane. A hurricane named Moe French.


	4. Defiled

Belle had been dreading having to leave her bedroom, she hadn't moved from the floor all night. She couldn't. When Belle was a child just after her mother died her father had taken pictures of her, not the normal happy ones. It had taken a while but even a child had figured out what they were for, he sold them and used what little money he made to drink away the guilt of taking them in the first place. That had happened on and off ever since but she never thought he would go so far. They were practically out of money and her father was desperate, she was the only thing he had to make money from and he used her. Belle understood that, after years of being told all their problems where _her_ fault Belle had come to believe him.

Belle had always been strong, she had to be. And she was going to force herself to be again. Belle took a deep breath and pulled herself up on shaky legs. Her bedroom had a small en suit, it wasn't much but there was a small shower and that was all Belle needed. The water cascaded down over her cold milky skin, easing the pain she felt in Killian's bite marks. Belle washed away her dried tears and Killian's seed that had dripped down her thighs. Belle had buried so much pain over the years, her mother told her she was strong and so Belle would bury the memory of Killian too.

She dried her auburn hair and pulled on a high necked jumper and jeans. Her clothes where old and didn't look to professional but she was going to spend most of her day dusting anyway so she was pretty sure that Gold wouldn't notice. Belle couldn't wait to see him, she knew that he would say something seemingly evil and she would forget her problems for a few hours. She pushed all her pain into a well and capped it.

Belle prayed that her father wasn't in the house and so she tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as was humanly possible.

“Belle!”

Her father bellowed from the back room and fear ran through her body as she turned and made her way over to him.

“Yes Papa?”

Moe stroked Belle's cheek like a loving father. He smiled.

“I need you to be home on time tonight Belle, no pissing about with Ruby after leaving the grocery store.”

Belle had lied to her father when she told him that she had a new job and there was a very good reason for that. When she had worked with Missus Bateman at the library there was a stash of money for emergencies and the rent, her father had on more than one occasion tried to convince her to steal it. Belle had never touched it and so had faced the consequences for that, her jaw hurt remembering it. If her father knew that she worked for Gold she would get the demands once again, Belle didn't want to do that to Nick, he had been so good to her. He was the so-called 'Town Monster' and yet she now spent more time with him than Ruby, he wasn't a monster, no he was her friend. So she said she worked at the grocery store stacking shelves, where she couldn't steal any money.

“Of course Papa. Why?” Belle did everything possible not to cry.

“Don't start with the questions Belle, I can't be doing with that today. Just do it.”

“Papa I'm...”

Belle was cut off as a large hand struck her delicate cheek.

“Belle for once. Do. As. You. Are. Told. Be helpful for once in your life.”

Her father looked at her like sin, his features almost demonic. Belle didn't cry anymore, she just took a breath and nodded. It was all Belle could do anymore. Moe pointed to the back door and gave her a look that said 'go-and-get-me-some-fucking-money-and-stop-being-a-waste-of-space'. She didn't speak, Belle just went.

The warm air of spring and the thick wool of her jumper scratched at her bitten skin. It was obvious that it would hurt for days, it was to a constant reminder of what had happened. Ruby waved to her from Granny's, it was like Ruby could tell that Belle needed some cheering up. She waved back as she reached Gold's shop, it was locked. Stuck to the door was a small yellow-white envelope and written on it in Gold's oh so elaborate handwriting was her name. Belle pulled it free and opened it up finding a small note.

_Belle_

_I have some business to attend to today so I will not be in the shop. My apologies, I forgot to inform you yesterday. Please carry on with the cleaning you had been doing, but you do not have to tend to customers. Just ask them to return tomorrow when I will be back. Also the cleaning of the cases will not take long so you may go home early, there is no point being there with nothing to do and no one to serve. The shop key in the envelope is yours to keep, as this is likely to happen again. Enjoy your evening._

_Nick._

Belle's heart dropped, the one person she wanted to see and he was God knows where. Still she could be in the shop for a few hours, Belle tipped the envelope up and opened the shop door, bell ringing as always. It was quiet inside and Belle found that comforting. After all that had happened she needed some calm quiet. Sun bounced of certain objects making the room look like there was a golden fog, ' _fitting_ ' she thought. Belle set about cleaning, taking in the beauty of the items as she went. Like Gold had said it didn't take long for her to finish with the display cases, but she didn't want to leave, his shop was the one place no one would find her, except Ruby of course. Even if Belle hadn't told Ruby about her new job Ruby would have still found her, that girl was part Bloodhound or something.

Gold wouldn't mind if she stayed a little longer? Would he? Belle decided no and so went through to his office and sat at his desk. It was peaceful in the shop, most would probably find it creepy like being in the monster's den but Belle wasn't most people. She would rather be in the monster's den than the flower shop. The library had been her safe haven but now she thought that maybe Gold's shop could be her new one. Belle didn't move for hours she just sat in the safety of the shop.

When five o'clock chimed around the building Belle knew her peace and quiet was over, her father wanted her home on time. She locked up the shop with a heavy heart and made her way back to see her father. The shop was quiet and he was actually packing away which surprised Belle. The second he saw her Moe practically dived on her.

“I'm sorry Papa am I late to help you?”

“No girl you are right on time.” He sounded happy to see her and he was actually unnerving her.

“I'll move the lilies out of the sun.”

“No. Belle you go upstairs, there is someone waiting for you.”

He spoke so softly but Belle felt like she had been slapped. He had done it again, she knew she should argue. Say no. Run to Emma or better yet Nick but she didn't. Instead Belle asked.

“Is it him again?”

Belle's voice was quiet as a mouse, she couldn't look at her father and so Belle looked to the ground.

“No.”

Belle's life went like that from then on, she would be bought and paid for when at home, unhappy and scared. Belle hid it well however. Gold always said something to make her laugh and she could be normal happy Belle when with him. She would bring him tea in the mornings and he would fetch them lunch at noon, and she could pretend she was normal, even if it was only for a few hours a day.


	5. Riding Crop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is Rape in this chapter.

“Open your eyes.”

Gaston commanded but Belle couldn't bring herself to do it. He gave her a few seconds and then dug his sharp demonic nails into her soft thigh. She yelped.

“Open your fuckin' eyes.”

He commanded again and Belle had no choice but to give in and open her fearful eyes. Gaston Rose often delivered flowers for her father as a part-time job, he was a jock that had wanted Belle on her back for him since they had met and Belle despised him. He always had some negative comment about her and always tried to touch her, and now thanks to her father he could.

“Good girl.”

Without warning Gaston grabbed her ankles and pulled her flat against the mattress and then flipped her over onto her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs in the form of a scream. Gaston pulled her up by her long auburn hair, bending her in such away that for a moment, Belle thought he was going to break her back, like snapping a twig.

“You scream again and I will make sure you can't remember your own name.” He chuckled like venom.

“You don't need a name to be a good fuck.”

Belle quickly went silent at his words, knowing he meant what he said. Her heart almost breaking.

“Good girl.”

Belle hated the way he said that, like she was enjoying what he was doing, going to do. Gaston leaned down and clicked open the black case that had been by his feet when she entered her bedroom, her heart had stopped when she saw it. From the case he took two lengths of rope and tied Belle's wrists to the bed frame. He could have used handcuffs, he had them but he liked the way rope burnt the skin, tearing at the flesh it found. Gaston pulled her panties of slowly adding insult to injury and then pusher her pale blue jumper up so it bunched around her shoulders. Gaston leaned back down to his case and Belle could only guess what was coming. He pulled a riding crop out into the light and Belle had to bite her tongue to stop herself screaming for someone, anyone to help her.

The crop had a black leather handle, red and black leather wound around to the very bottom. An almost triangular pad of black, it showed signs of use but Belle was sure he would call it signs of enjoyment. Gaston stood, slapping the crop against his hand and chuckled. Letting terrified anticipation worm its way through the air. Satisfied with his slow build up, Gaston raised the riding crop and brought it down on Belle's cold thighs, _Snap!_ A pinky-red mark decorated her skin.

Another blow, another snap.

“Say you like it!” He ordered.

When Belle said nothing he brought the crop down on the pale cheek of her ass. Belle bit down on her tongue keeping her pain silent.

“Say it!”

“I like it, please...d...do it again.” Belle sobbed out.

Tears pouring from her innocent eyes. The crop came down again over her back. _Snap!_

“Use my name.”

“I like it, please d...do it again...Gaston.” Belle cried out in agony.

“Good girl.”

He praised, and moved to straddle her hips. Gaston pushed his clothed erection down against her naked buttocks, dragging his nails down her back. Gaston brushed her hair away, exposing her neck and then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her neck. For a moment it felt like he wasn't a heartless bastard that would happily rip her apart if not for the want of using her again. He kissed down her back softly, slowly and then the pain was back. He dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her left shoulder blade. Belle couldn't help it...she yelped. Gaston tucked his riding crop under her neck so it went across her throat and pulled her back so she couldn't breathe and he could whisper in her ear.

“I said not to scream.”

The crop was removed and Belle face planted back onto the mattress gasping for air, in the corner of her eye Belle could see the crop being thrown to the floor. A small bit of relief hit her, until she realized what was coming next. Gaston pulled her so she was kneeling, exposing Belle completely to him.

“Say you want me!” He slapped as hard as he could. “Say it!”

Belle knew she had no choice, he would never let her stay quiet. All Belle wanted was for it to stop.

“I...I want you...G...Gaston.”

“That's my little whore.”

He said unzipping his pants with a chuckle. Leaning back on his ankles Gaston took in the wonderful sight of Belle, naked and tied. Satisfied with the view Gaston slammed into Belle, she again managed to stifle her scream. However, Belle was sure she could feel blood trickling down her thighs.

Gaston sets a horrifically fast pace and after a few agonizing thrusts Belle could remain quiet no longer and let out her screams of pain. Gaston didn't seem to notice he was too far gone, thrusting like a mad man hopped up on God only knew what.

“Say my name you little whore. Say it!”

He dug his fingernails into her hips as he pulled himself in and out of her. Belled spoke in between sobs.

“Gaston...Ga...Gaston.”

With her last sob of his name Gaston came, making Belle feel just that little bit more filthy. After cleaning himself up as best he could, Gaston untied the rope and Belle collapsed on the bed, unable to move partly due to the pain but mostly because she felt ashamed of herself. Belle could only cry. Gaston packed away the rope and his so loved red riding crop and then turned back to Belle's unmoved body. He slapped her ass leaving a large hand print there, her own scarlet letter.


	6. A Deal In My Favour

Gold knew something was wrong with Belle but he didn't want to pry, he knew she worked herself into the ground. Belle had taken to wearing high collared items and jeans, maybe she had seen him staring at her. Sometimes he couldn't help it, she was so very beautiful and did have some dresses that didn't leave much to the imagination. That had stopped and he was worried that he had made her uncomfortable. She didn't act like he had, she brought him tea in the morning and they ate lunch together practically every day. Maybe it was school. Gold couldn't understand it.

The day had come when he had to ask her, she looked so upset when she had to leave the shop but at lunch she wouldn't talk about anything except the shop. Something was wrong and Gold had to find out what it was.

Gold had just finished fixing an antique fob watch and made his way into the shop so as he could display it. The bell chimed and his wonderful employee stepped inside. With it being Thursday Belle came in at noon with lunch for them both as always, again she had a white blouse on that was buttoned all the way up to her neck. Yet that was not what Gold noticed, he noticed the black bruise around her eye half covered with foundation. The fob watch fell to the floor with a thud that vibrated through the room. Gold had a limp but no one would have been able to guess seeing him run to her. After Gaston left her father had called her a whore and struck her, told her that if she got pregnant it was her own fault and she would be out on the street. That hurt Belle more than Gaston and the rising crop, he knew she could never have a child. The most painful thing in the world to her had become just another thing for her father to hit her with.

“Belle what happened?”

Panic rang out in his voice.

“Its nothing Nick, I just tripped the other day that's all. You know I'm clumsy sometimes.”

Belle walked away from him and set the bag on a counter, she went to retrieve the fob watch but Gold stopped her, placing his hand on her arm. Belle couldn't help it, she pulled back like he had bunt her. He could see the pure fear in her eyes.

“Belle I know what clumsy looks like and that is not clumsy. Belle what happened? Who did this to you?”

She knew he was worried about her, knew that he wasn't going to let it drop and leave her to clean.

“He didn't mean to he was drunk he didn't mean to.”

Belle spoke in one breath.

“Your father did this.”

It wasn't a question. Gold's hands became fists, nails digging into his palms almost drawing blood.

“Please, Nick. Please don't do anything, he didn't mean to.”

“He hurt you Belle.”

“It was an accident.”

“Hitting your daughter is not an accident.”

“Please Nick.”

She was practically begging now, she knew that Gold was one step from taking his cane to her Papa. A voice at the back of her head said to let him but Belle wasn't that kind of person, no matter what her father had done that would not change. Belle was a good person.

“At least talk to Miss Swan.”

Gold was pleading, in that powerful way he had developed over the years.

“No, its alright. I'm fine Nick. Really.”

“Belle you can't stay with him, he...”

She cut him off with a soft smile.

“Nick, I am fine.”

“I'll kill him.” He whispered as he turned to march out the shop. Belle stopped him.

“No please, Nick Please.”

“He hurt you.”

Gold's eyes had turned dark.

“Please Nick, for me, don't hurt him.”

That got him to stop and look at her. Gold was angry there was no denying that, but he suddenly saw a way of keeping this beautiful young woman and protecting her at the same time.

“I'll make you a deal, dearie.”

Belle was thankful to hear him call her 'dearie' it meant that he had calmed down, if only a little. His eyes where no longer dark, they never where when he looked at her.

“What is it?” She asked biting her bottom lip.

“I will vow not to harm him, if and only if you move out.”

“Nick I can't, I have nowhere to go unless, I don't know. Maybe I could stay with Ruby for a little while.”

“Let me rephrase dearie: I will not harm him, if you come and live with me.”

Belle thought for a moment, it would be nice to be out of that house but she didn't want to impose on Nick. It had been beaten into her that she was a burden. He was giving her a way out of her life, to carry on with her studies and she had to do something to stop him killing the only family she had left.

“You won't hurt him, or call Emma on him for what he's done?”

“No.”

“Then, I will go with you.”

Gold smiled, as much as he wanted to help her and protect her, he couldn't help but manipulate the situation to his favour. In that moment Gold made a silent vow to himself and her that he would return the shine to her eyes.


	7. Rucksack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I may take some time to get the next chapter so I wanted you all to have something.

Gold lived on the very edge of town and so he had insisted that he wait for her to finish packing her things, he had even shut the shop early for her despite her protests. Gaston was working lunch that day, so she waited until she saw the raven haired teen pack an order into the back of his brownish-red pick-up truck and drive away. With Easter fast approaching the shop was reasonably busy and her father wouldn't notice her tiptoe in the back door. Belle was careful to avoid the creaky step as she climbed the stairs and turned right into the apartment then left to her bedroom. Belle pulled an old grey rucksack from under her defiled bed and filled it with only her best clothes, she didn't want Gold to look at her like she was some sort of vagrant. The military jacket that Ruby had bought was slipped on and the matching hat placed on top of her shoes and clothes in the bag. She had just enough room to wedge her college work down the side, her whole life fit into one bag. The bag was broken so she could only zip it half shut.

“It'll have to do.” Belle told herself.

She had a small toiletries bag that she filled with what little make up she had and everything else she would need. The last thing Belle had to get was the novel that she had tried to sell to Gold, what seemed like forever ago. It had belonged to her mother, Belle could never leave it. She took one last look around the room, picked up her things and left.

She debated not leaving her father a note. Did he deserve one? Belle decided it was better to leave one, he was still her father and she didn't want him to think her dead or something. The note she left was short and simple nothing more than the bare minimum of information.

 _Papa,_  
_I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you in person. I can't stay here, not after all that's happened._  
_Don't worry about me, I am fine._  
_Belle_

Belle didn't know why she wrote 'don't worry about me' she doubted that he cared beyond where he was going to get his drinking money. As she set the small note down on the kitchen table Belle felt like a heavy weight had been lifted, the Albatross gone from her neck. She took another breath and then slowly made her way back down the stairs, only to her Moe taking to someone. She recognized the Irish accent straight away and decided to listen from the stairs, no one could see her there.

“Of course you can have her Killian.”

“Has to be nine, I have a late night tour that I have to do later.”

Killian Jones ran the Storybrooke sea tours, essentially for fifteen bucks you and all your friends could spend the day with Killian telling you the history of Storybrooke and then watch the fish through the glass panel in the ship. Belle found it stupid that people got drawn into that, she much preferred the land and her books thank-you-very-much.

“Sure Killian. Belle will be back by then, I will make sure she is here for you.”

Belle almost cried hearing her father hand her out like some she was an object. She was a person.  
She had to get out of there before she burst into tears or worse was seen. She charged out the back door and across the street to Gold's black Cadillac, seeing her Gold opened the door and let Belle sit in the passenger seat. He joined her in the car and turned to face her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Are you alright Belle?”

Gold though she looked like she needed a hug, and for a second he was going to but he couldn't bring himself to do it. ' _Coward_ ' he cursed silently himself.

“I'm fine, Nick.” She turned to face him. “Thank you for this, its so selfless.”

There was a voice at the back of his mind, something evil and dark that laughed and said ' _if she only knew_ ' but Gold did his best to hide that not only from her but from himself.

“I think I am getting the better end of the deal, dearie.” Gold half smiled.

Memories of Killian, Gaston, her father and all the other men filled her mind. He could never know about them.

“I don't think that quite right, Nick.”


	8. Hazelnut And Brandy Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I got this done faster that i thought i would.

Gold opened the front door and stepped aside to let Belle into the large pink house, she didn't move.

“Its alright, Belle. Go on.”

He gestured for her to enter. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped inside. The house was a mansion compared to the small apartment above Game Of Thorns where she had spent ninety percent of her life. The house was filled with old little trinkets and it was exactly what she had expected, that calmed her a little. Belle didn't know why she was so nervous, he had invited her in out of the horror that was her life, saved her from she didn't know how many rapes and yet she was nervous. Belle thought she was being silly, Nick was taking care of her and she was beyond grateful for that.

Gold's cane made a click on the hardwood floor, it was the same sound as at the pawn shop but in a lower tone, maybe it was something to do with the type of wood. It was a strange thing to think of at that moment but Belle guessed it was just her nerves trying to think of something other than what was going to happen next.

"There's a room already made up you can have, follow me.”

Belle's heart fluttered he said _have_ not use, _have._ Gold lead her up the stairs and down to the end of the hallway where he opened a large almost black door. Belle couldn't help but gasp when she saw it, the room was practically bigger than her father's whole apartment. The bed was a king and had blue sheets that matched her eyes perfectly, the walls where a silver-grey color that made the large room seem smaller and cozy. More homely. There was a door to what she assumed was a walk in closet opposite the bed and a large vanity beside that.

“Do you like it, Belle?”

“Very much, its just this is bigger than my Papa's whole apartment.”

“I will leave you to settle in, the bathroom is the last door on the left of the stairs. Come down when you are ready.”

“Alright, thank you.” Belle whispered out.

Nick smiled and then left her to her thoughts. Belle just stood there for a while, looking at what she supposed was her new room. It was beautiful. She didn't know but Gold had chosen those blue sheets specifically so they matched her eyes. Eventually Belle convinced her feet to move and made her way into the walk in closet, she slowly pulled her clothes out of the bag and hung them on the hangers. Belle only had a few dresses and a couple of other bits, her things didn't even fill half the closet. Belle had brought three pairs of shoes with her: the white flats she was wearing, the black heels that Ruby had given her and a second pair of flats though those where black with a white bow. She went to the bathroom and set the small bag of her toiletries on one of the shelves where she thought it would be well out of his way. She rather liked the bathroom, especially the frosted glass of the shower, it had a Victorian yet modern feel to it; Belle wasn't quite sure how that worked.

When Belle was finished she sat on the bed for a while just thinking about her new life. So many questions filled her mind. Will he want me out at some point? What happens when Papa finds out? Why is he being so good to me? Belle didn't have the answers yet, over time she thought she would. With a deep breath Belle stood and looked at herself in the white vanity mirror, it turned out she was crying. Belle didn't know how long she had been but was suddenly thankful she wasn't wearing mascara. She wiped away the tears and then made her way down the stairs, a wall of wonderful cooking food filled her nose and warmed her soul. It didn't take long for her to find the kitchen, Belle just followed her nose.

Gold had his back to her as she entered, he was slicing mushrooms. His suit jacket had been abandoned and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Belle thought he looked so different from when they were at the shop. He looked so relaxed, so content. Belle cleared her throat and Gold turned, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Hello Belle. Are you all moved in?”

“Yes thank you,the room is wonderful. What are you doing?”

Gold stopped what he was doing and made his way over to Belle the smile never leaving his face.

“I'm making dinner, I know its early but I though you may want an early night after all that's happened today.”

“Can I help?”

“You don't have to do that.”

“I want to. What is it you're making?”

He laughed for a moment as if building up to say something. Nick leaned in and put his hand up to him mouth.

“Hazelnut and Brandy Chicken, don't tell anyone but it is the only thing I can cook.”

“I vow not to.” She laughed.

Belle didn't know how but in one sentence Gold had her laughing. Belle couldn't help but feel like she was home.

“If you really want to help you can finish slicing the mushrooms.”

 

XXXX

 

Hours past and the afternoon sun had set letting the moon take over. They ate together in the beautiful dining room, it was red and made her feel warm inside like she was sat by an open fire. The one meal he could cook actually tasted wonderful, she had never been one for mushrooms but with the hazelnuts and the sweetness of the brandy Belle couldn't seem to stop eating until the plate was almost licked clean.

“That was delicious, thank you Nick.”

“You are very welcome, but like I said its all I can cook.”

Gold was pleased she had eaten it all, she was so thin. When Belle had first started working for him he had noticed that she always looked hungry, that was why he offered her lunch that day what seemed like forever ago. She looked so much more healthy now and Gold was rather pleased with that.

“I could teach you others, I enjoyed helping you today. My mother was quite the cook.”

“That would be nice.”

Gold meant it, he had never enjoyed spending time with anyone more than he did Belle, except Bae of course. He felt like he was a better person when he was with her. That was a refreshing feeling for Nick Gold. Without warning Belle stood and picked up her plate, then walked over to Gold. She bent slightly and placed a oh so soft kiss to his five o'clock shadowed cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Then as if nothing had happened she picked up his plate and carried them through to the kitchen and filled the dishwasher. Gold followed closely behind her.

“Belle you don't have to do that.”

“Nick, I have to do something. I can't just make you do everything, its not fair on you. You have been so good to me. Cleaning the table is the least I can do.”

Gold just smiled, there was Belle doing things for others as always. It was only nine o'clock but he could see Belle was tired and to be honest, he didn't blame her. She yawned standing up from the dishwasher.

“If you are tired you should go to bed Belle.”

“I think I may have to.” She stifled another yawn.

Gold stepped aside and gestured in the direction of the stairs with his cane.

“Goodnight then Belle, I will see you tomorrow.”

“You aren’t going to bed?”

Gold smiled at her and leaned on his cane.

“Belle I know I'm an old man but nine o'clock is still a little early.”

Belle laughed seeing the funny side of what she had said.

“You're not that old.”

Belle didn't think he was old, to her he was...distinguished, funny, kind.

“Belle, you must be the only eighteen year old in the world to think that someone who is forty-five is not old.”

“What can I say I'm unique.” Belle walked over to him. “Goodnight Nick.” She kissed his cheek again and wandered off to her bedroom. Leaving Gold stood in the kitchen with a large smile on his face. He had come to care deeply for Belle but the direction that all his blood ran in when he was around her was beginning to become a problem. His body wanted what his brain knew he could never have, she only saw him as a friend and Gold was grateful for that friendship. His wife left him and then his son died, Gold had been alone ever since. Belle was the first person not to fear him in a very long time, she was right when she had told him she was unique.

Gold retired to his office where he attempted to fix an antique cigarette case but his mind kept getting dragged back to thoughts of Belle. When his eyes looked up from the case and found the clock mounted above the door. Twelve-thirty. Clear to say he had been there thinking of her for a while.

Gold decided it was time for bed.


	9. Gold In The Dark

Black! All around her as far as the eye could see, black. Belle was naked and hung by chains, her feet only just touching the ice-cold floor. A single speck of light hung over her like a small sun looking down on only her. It was cold but her skin felt like it was burning, sizzling in the dark. Belle screamed, she could smell her own burning flesh. Yet that was not the thing that scared her, the thing that scared her was whatever was hidden in the dark. She could smell its deadly sent as it circled her, as if eyeing its pray. Something ran a long fingernail up her back, pulling blood from Belle's skin. She screamed.

“Nick!”

She realized in that moment, Nick was the only person she could call out for anymore. Not her Papa. Not her mother. All Belle had was Nick.

She prayed for the evil pawnbroker to save her from her nightmare. A hand snaked around her waist pulling her flush against the creatures chest. She had no other word than creature, its hand was black and scaled. Its nails grew to a point and one dripped with warm magenta blood. The creature dug its talons into Belle's stomach, blood pouring down her body. The monster just growled, pleased with its torture. Belle's body took over yelling, screaming for help, for the pain to stop...for Nick.

“Belle.”

The voice was quiet and distant.

“Belle.”

It wasn't the monster.

“Belle.”

It got louder, her body shook from side to side.

“Belle!”

Her eyes flew open.

There was no evil creature, no blood, no pain. Nick was knelt on the bed and had been shaking her, yelling her name over and over. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers but Belle didn't notice that, it was the look of concern in his eyes.

“Belle, it was just a dream. You're fine. You're safe.”

Belle's body took over and before she could stop herself, Belle pulled Nick down into a hug. Gripping him tight. For a long time neither spoke, Nick just held her and let Belle cry into his neck. He rubbed calming circles on her back and Belle felt all her terror drain away. Gold's knee protested but he didn't care, she was letting him hold her. He could feel the warmth of her body and was starting to feel his blood rushing south. He couldn't let the moment be destroyed, she only saw him as a friend that was _it_ and Gold had to remind himself of that.

It was Belle that broke the silence and not a moment too soon, his leg was about to collapse.

“Would you stay with me?” She looked up with red tear filled eyes. “Please, just for a little while.”

Gold. Stay with her. His mind raced. Gold smiled.

“Of course.”

Belle shuffled over and let him get into the bed, his arms surrounding her again. For the first time in a long time Belle felt safe, truly safe. She was warm, and with the one person she knew would never hurt her. The two settled down in the dark Belle embraced in his arms.

“Thank you.” She whispered from her place at his neck.

“What did you see Belle? That wasn't a normal nightmare, you're terrified.”

“I guess I have an over active imagination.”

Gold knew she was lying and Belle knew that he knew but he was not going to force her to talk about it. He knew that she would tell him when she wanted to, Gold was just enjoying holding her. He had made a promise to her, a vow not to harm her father but he knew that if Moe French ever so much as said a bad word to her...Gold _would_ kill him. Belle was _his_ to protect now and he was not going to take that lightly.

She peaked up at him through dark eyelashes, something had changed. The man holding her was not Mister Gold the pawn shop owner who had become her friend, this was Nick the only man that treated her like a person. Her whole view of him changed, Nick thought he was old and monstrous, not to her. To Belle he had become handsome. Something to treasure.

Belle's tears soon subsided and she fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep, her head rested against his chest. Gold didn't know when he had started but he kept combing his hand through her auburn curls, it was less to calm her and more because he couldn't resist. Gold fell asleep like that, with the warmth of her burning into his chest.

For the first time in a long time, Gold didn't feel alone.


	10. The Imp And His Princess

Belle woke first the next morning, still tangled in Gold's arms. He looked so peaceful and calm it was a new look on him, one she liked. Light was creeping in through the blue drapes, heat just reaching her cheeks. Belle didn't want things to be awkward for Nick when he woke up so she pulled herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. The spray of hot water tumbled over her skin replacing the warmth she had lost when she left Nick. Belle let her mind stop and just focused on the water. It was safe to say that it was the best shower Belle had ever had.

Shower gel turned to soft white lava on her skin, slipping over her thighs. Belle couldn't help it, her mind returned to Nick and how he had taken care of her, protected her. Heat started to build up between her legs, his strong hands on her skin. Belle's hand trailed down to her core, she didn't understand it, why did he do this to her? Belle shut her eyes and imagined it was Nick's hands on her, teasing her. Her panting was covered thankfully by the water bouncing off the tiles, she would die of embarrassment if Nick heard her. She leaned against the cold wall, the only thing holding off her orgasm. She imagined him kissing her breasts, licking them and then she couldn't hold it off any longer...Belle came. She bit her tongue to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. For a long time Belle stood there with her head under the water, regaining her breath. Her whole body still tingled with pleasure.

After a time Belle thought she should leave the shower, Gold would probably want it before he went to the shop. Belle wrapped a large white towel around her wet body and then made her way to the bedroom in search of something pretty to ware. Nick was gone. It was like he had never been there, the bed was made and the drapes opened. Belle decided it was best to dress quickly, she pulled open the closet door and began searching through her limited clothing selection. The bathroom door click shut and she felt better just knowing where he was, that he hadn't abandoned her. That he hadn't regretted holding her. She chose a basic yellow dress with no sleeves and a white cardigan, the white flats she had been wearing the day before where the only ones that would match the dress and so she slipped them on. Belle went to the vanity and preceded to cover over the dark bruise her father had given her. Belle never really wore a lot of make-up, she preferred the simple style. She didn't know it but so did Nick. She ran a brush through her hair getting rid of the last hint of sleep.

Nick hadn't come back into her bedroom and so she went in search of him, Belle padded down the stairs and into the living room only to find it empty. She thought for a second and knew were he would be...the kitchen. She was right and found him sat at the breakfast bar with his head in a newspaper and two cups of tea in front of him.

“Good morning Belle.” He said setting down the newspaper. “I thought you may want tea.”

“Thank you.”

Belle picked up the tea cup and took a sip. Nick had a faint smile on his face and Belle suddenly felt guilty, remembering what she had done in his shower. He dragged her from her thoughts as he spoke.

“What are you going to do today? Some studding maybe?”

He asked like he was actually interested. Belle had forgotten that it was Friday and so she had the day off. Belle had been neglecting her college work since the 'incidents' had started. Her next lecturer had been cancelled so as they could complete the assignment part of their final grade, she always felt odd that she was doing her final grade at eighteen but that was just because she was the youngest in the class. In fact she was one of the youngest in the whole college.

“You don't want me at the shop?”

It took a moment for Gold to gather his thoughts, he had a rather vivid fantasy of bending her over his desk in the shop and making her scream so loudly in pleasure that her father could hear her in Game of Thorns. Gold took a breath before answering her question.

“No, dearie. You work hard enough at the shop already. Its your day off, enjoy yourself.”

Belle took another sip of her tea, she couldn't deny it was perfectly sweetened. Belle though herself selfish but she didn't want to be apart from him, she felt safe with him. Belle thought for a moment while drinking down what was left of her tea.

“Maybe...maybe I could come with you? I could study there and help if anyone needs serving, I know you don't like doing that. We...we could have lunch together that way.”

Belle spoke nervously hoping that he would consent. After the nightmare she had he was reluctant to leave her alone all day, even in his house where he knew she would be safe.

“I would like that, Belle.” He smiled, thankful that having him in her bed all night had not repulsed her.

“Thank you...for what you did last night.”

Nick stood and rounded the breakfast bar never taking his eyes from Belle.

“You have nothing to be thankful for. That you are safe is thanks enough.” Belle smiled up at him. “Would you like some breakfast before we leave?”

“No, I think I will wait for lunch, I'm still full from last night.”

It was true, Belle had gotten used to barley eating throughout the day. That and she didn't want him running around after her.

“Very well. Get what you need and we will go to the shop.”

Nick pulled on his suit jacket as Belle ran off up the stairs to get her things.

The journey to Mister Gold's Pawn Shop was silent but not uncomfortable, Belle hadn't expected it to be so peaceful. Like the gentleman he was Gold opened the car door and helped her step out, he even offered to carry her things for her, Belle declined he had enough with his cane. There was the odd person on Main Street but it was not nearly as busy as Belle would have guessed. They stopped outside the door while Gold fiddled with his pocket in search of the key, she debated handing him hers but froze when she saw her Papa. He started down the street towards her, Gold got the door open and turned to let her in first but stopped seeing her face. As Nick's eyes met Moe's Belle thought that he would set her father alight.

“Its alright Belle, you don't have to talk to him.”

She could hear how much he hated Moe in his voice.

“No, its alright Nick. Please if I need you I'll call.”

Belle tried to sound brave and Gold respected that, he nodded and took her bag then made his way inside just as Moe reached her.

“Where the hell have you been, Isabelle!”

Even though he was yelling Belle knew he was worried, somewhere deep deep down. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat.

“You get back over to that house right now and...”

“No.” She cut him off, a hint of pride tingling in her soul. “No, Papa. I can't do it anymore. I lived with the yelling and the slaps and the photos, not anymore. I've been taught something over the last few months...I am _not_ a possession. I didn't realize that until now and the only way you are going to realize it is if I'm not in the apartment anymore.”

He took a step towards her.

“Where the fuck are you even living, hey? Because you sure as hell don't have the money to stay at the inn.”

“I'm em...staying with a friend.”

It wasn't a complete lie, nothing compared to the ones he had told her over the years.

“You don't have any friends, other than that slut Ruby and I already asked her. She didn't know where you were.”

Belle silently cursed herself, she knew she should have told Ruby to cover for her. It was just when Gold had made his deal she had stopped thinking straight.

“You don't get to pretend to care about where I'm living, not after...after everything, the things you made me do.”

Belle's voice was calm but it was clear that tears where being held back. She was determined to be brave.

“Isabelle. I need...”

“The money I know Papa, but maybe you need to stop gambling and drinking first. Now please go away, I have to get to work.”

“Work? Then why are you talking to Gold?”

Belle knew he wouldn't drop that and it may have been time to tell him. Moe couldn't make her steal from Nick now.

“Because I work for him Papa.”

That stopped Moe in his tracks, he pointed to the shop.

“Him? You work for him?”

“Yes Papa. Now please go.”

Belle didn't speak again she just left him standing in the street and went inside hoping that he didn't follow her. Gold had an open book in his hand but it was clear he was using it as a prop for being at her beck and call.

“Are you alright Belle?”

He set the book down and let her pull him into a hug. She breathed him in and felt all her tension fade away to nothingness.

“Yes, thank you Nick.”

“Your things are on my desk, I'll make you some tea.”

Belle nodded and smiled, Gold was so very good to her.

Hours passed and Belle got through a large chunk of her creative writing assignment: It was a love story with a twist. A princess is taken in a deal by an evil imp but over time the princess would learn that he wasn't so evil. Not that anyone would ever know but Belle had based the imp on Nick. Belle liked to think she could see the best in people and with Nick she could only see the good now. Gold had been wandering around the shop for most of the morning, tinkering with bits and serving people that he would rather beat to death with his cane. She found that funny, the way his voice hissed at those he didn't like.

Belle had just finished the section where the imp gave the princess a library after she talked him out of killing a man, when suddenly Gold appeared in the doorway. He was holding a rather dirty necklace that could have well had emeralds in it. She had lost track of how many things he had to fix and clean.

“Belle its noon, I think lunch is in order. What would you like?”

Belle looked up from her work and set the pen down, her wrist grateful for that.

“I'll go, I could do with a break.” Belle stood. “I can talk to Ruby that way.”

“Very well.” Gold gave a faint smile.

“I should as what you want then.”

“The usual dearie, will be fine.” Gold turned to leave the room.

“Again?”

He stopped and turned back to face Belle.

“Is this your way of telling me to have some variety?”

“Quite possibly.”

“Then surprise me, dearie.”

With that Gold vanished back off to clean the necklace. Belle gathered her things and left the shop. Spring had truly set in as Belle made her way up the street towards Granny's. She was hit with a wall of conversations as she opened the door, people spending their lunches with family and friends. Belle went up to the counter and waited for Ruby to finish handing out coco to Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. Belle then had to wait for Ruby to stop staring at Archie who was treating himself to a slice of cherry pie.

“Belle!”

“Finally noticed huh?”

Ruby practically ran to Belle and pulled her into a hug.

“Where have you been?”

“Oh I haven't had much time to myself this past week. I just came by to get lunch.”

“Your dad was in her the other night demanding to know where you were. I got worried when you didn't answer my calls.”

“I'm so sorry Ruby my phone died, I didn't mean to worry you.”

“He said you left.”

Ruby went back round the counter and rested her elbows on it, gearing herself up for Belle's story.

“I decided it was time to move out, he wasn't happy.”

“So where are you staying? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine Ruby. And if I tell you then you cannot tell anyone, now when I say 'anyone' Ruby I mean anyone.”

“Okay, okay.” Ruby raised her hands in mock surrender. “Who is it?”

“Mister Gold.”

“Gold!” Ruby practically screamed.

Belle was thankful that no one looked up.

“Yes. Ruby he isn't as bad as people are lead to believe. If my father or anyone else asks cover for me...please.”

“Well of course honey but what do you want me to say? He knows you're not staying with me.”

“I don't know make something up.”

Ruby stood straight and pulled her order pad from her apron.

“Alright, I will do my best. Promise.”

They smiled at each other and then Belle remembered to make her food order.


	11. Monsters And Marshmallows

Belle had finished her English assignment not long after lunch and Gold had graciously offered to read it. She could tell he wasn't one for love stories but he seemed to like the evil imp, if he knew she had based the character on him he didn't say anything. Belle liked that he was willing to giver her feedback and help her improve it, her father had just ignored her when she asked. With his help she managed to make some minor changes that made all the difference, Belle knew Professor Carter would love it.

It was Gold's rent day and so after Nick shut the shop Belle suggested that she go with him.

“You would probably find that rather boring, dearie. You don't want to be seen with a monster any longer than necessary.”

Gold said it like a joke but Belle could see in his eyes that he really did think he was a monster and deserved to be alone. Every time she saw it her heart squeezed a little tighter, tingling in her chest. She smiled at him and pulled her half zipped grey rucksack over her shoulder before walking over to him.

“You're not a monster, Nick.”

“If you say so.”

Nick didn't look to convinced but he knew better than to argue with Belle, she would never raise her voice, never throw things, Belle would be logical and make it impossible for anyone to disagree. He was beginning to debate having her help with some of his deals.

“Where first?”

Belle held his hand and pulled him out the shop. The bell chimed. Gold spoke as he locked the door.

“The inn and diner then Doctor Hopper...." He cut himself off for a second. "Lets just say its most of Main Street.”

“Do you own _everything_?”

Belle laughed as Gold turned and they began walking down the street towards the inn.

“Pretty much yes.” He smiled and Belle couldn't help but laugh at the quip.

The two walked and talked about unimportant things, some of the people Belle went to college with stared at her and Gold, she wasn't surprised. Jefferson and Emma seemed to be the only people polite enough to avert their gaze, Doctor Whale too, but he didn't seem to be overly judgemental to begin with. It didn't take long to get to the hotel, Granny looked almost angered that Gold had Belle with him. Ruby padded down the stairs in her seven inch red stilettos and practically jumped into Belle's arms. She pulled Belle close so she could whisper in her ear.

“Bringing the boyfriend to meet your friends?”

“Ruby!” She screamed silently. “Its not like that.”

Ruby had said it as a way of teasing Belle but she could see it in her BFF's eyes, Belle cared for him. Ruby didn't understand it, she couldn't even begin to, but Ruby could see how Belle glowed now. She knew that Belle had not had the best of upbringings, that Moe was at times cruel. It was good for Belle to get away from him, as long as Belle was happy Ruby was happy.

“The rents all there.”

Widow Lucas seemed insulted by his presence.

“Very good, thank you.”

She looked over to Belle and Ruby, her aged face softening at the girls. Widow Lucas had come to think of Belle as a second granddaughter and loved her dearly, that was why she was worried about the young girl spending so much time with Mister Gold.

“Will you be staying with us tonight Belle? I heard about you and your father.”

Ruby flashed Belle a she-forced-it-out-of-me look. Belle didn't mind she knew the elder woman was just looking out for her.

“No, thank you but no.”

“Alright Belle, just take care of yourself dear.”

Fortunately it didn't look like Ruby had told Granny about where she was staying, Belle was beyond grateful for that as Granny would have tried to talk her out of it. The elder Lucas may have even called Emma.

“Oh Belle, I need to tell you something. Come with me.”

Ruby started pulling on her arm, an attempt to guide her up the stairs; she sounded so excited. Belle paused a moment and turned to Gold, she didn't get to speak he was already smiling at her.

“I will finish with my rent collection, then go back to the shop.”

To Belle it was his way of saying it was alright and where he would meet her so they could go home. To Granny it just sounded odd, like Mister Gold was over sharing. Belle supplied him with a smile and then let Ruby drag her up the stairs.

Ruby's room was just like anyone would expect: red and full of clothes. The two sat on her bed, it was soft but nothing like the one in her room at Nick's. Ruby just grinned she couldn't help it, she looked like she was about to explode.

“What's the big news then? If you don't tell me soon you'll go pop.”

Belle made the noise at the end and smiled.

“Archie...”

“What about him? You got a new towel to mop up your drool?”

“No!” Ruby wobbled her head as she spoke. “He...he talked to me, at Granny's. Belle, Belle he asked me out.”

“No!?” Belle's ears perked up and her eyes widened, Archie liked her that was obvious, to everyone except Ruby, but he was timid too.

“Yes!”

“Oh my God, Ruby when? Where?” Belle was practically giddy for the girl see deemed 'sister'.

“Next Wednesday, we are going to dinner at Tamara's Place.”

“Epic.”

“I know right? But Wednesday is your birthday and we always go out.”

Ruby looked like she had a major dilemma. Belle waved her hand dismissively.

“Ruby this is so much more important, go be free and all that.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, I don't really celebrate my birthday.”

“Yeah because your dad makes you work.”

Belle thought for a moment, she was right he was the reason Belle hadn't had a real birthday since her mother died.

“Ruby we are getting off topic. Would you just pick something to ware?”

Ruby smiled in relief, she thought of herself as Belle's personal 'its your birthday' alarm clock. Belle pulled her back out of her thoughts.

“Oh you should ware that high-low hem dress you got for Christmas.”

The two spent ages discussing what Ruby could ware and what Archie had actually said. It would take Nick a good hour and a half to gather all the rent, mainly because he had to go and see the nuns to...he hated them, so she had the time. Granny brought them both coco filled to the brim with marshmallows, they talked and laughed and Belle for a little while anyway felt like a normal teenager.


	12. Gold Is My Home Now

Gaston had been pestering Belle at college all that Thursday and as a result, it had taken her an extra half an hour to get to the pawnshop. As she walked towards the shop Belle smiled, she realized that the whole time Gaston had been talking and trying to touch her Belle had wanted to go home, that was not with her father or Ruby, or that big pink house. It was Gold, he was her home now and that made everything all better.

Belle was late to start work at the shop thanks to Gaston, it was almost one-fifteen. Normally Belle would go to Granny's, she had wanted to talk about the upcoming date, and get herself and Nick lunch but when she saw Gaston walking not far behind her, probably on his way to her father's shop to take the local deliveries or as they called them 'walk with'. It didn't really matter what he was doing there, Belle just wanted to be away from him so she abandoned the idea to get lunch and almost ran into the shop.

She hoped Gaston hadn't seen her, but of course he had, he saw everything when it came to Belle French. Gaston even saw the way she lit up when she opened the door.

“I'm so sorry I'm late Nick.”

Gold seemed relieved so see her, she liked that. He looked like he had just finished serving, that annoyed glint was in his eyes that only came from customers.

“Oh don't worry about that. Are you alright Belle?”

Belle hugged him, it had become a routine that she would bring lunch and then hug him as she handed him whatever 'variety' she had picked for him. His embrace was warm and caring.

“I'm fine just got slowed down at college, that's all.”

Belle released him and smiled up at his big brown eyes. She loved those eyes, Belle was beginning to think she may even love them-him, she didn't know. He was the only person that seemed to care about her, he held her when she had a nightmare which was happening less often, they cooked together, on occasion he even read to her. If Belle could ever fall in love with anyone, it was him. However, Belle felt guilty, he only saw as a teenage girl that needed protecting, they were friends nothing more.

“If you have work to do you can go home, its pretty slow today.”

She didn't want to be away from him, not with Gaston just across the street.

“No, no its alright. I gave Professor Carter my assignment. Thanks to your help I think I have a chance at getting a good grade.”

“I'm sure its all down to you, dearest.”

He had taken to calling her 'dearest' rather than 'dearie', 'dearie' was just something he said like Leroy and 'sister'. 'Dearest' was just for her and it made her feel special and rightly so, she was special to him. Beyond special, she was the most important thing in the world to him.

“In that case would you mind fetching lunch? I haven't eaten and was waiting for you.”

“Of course.”

The rest of her day was more relaxed and peaceful than the morning, Belle had worked her way through the menu at Granny's as part of his 'variety' and discovered that the goats cheese salad was a no go, he hated goats cheese, the same went for anything with avocado in it. It was surprisingly cold for spring so Belle decided to get them both the lasagna and nice hot tea.

Belle was once again calm and happy but that was only because she hadn't seen Gaston. The tall dark haired rapist watched her. Eyes burning into her soul. Moe had told him about Belle working for Gold, Moe told Gaston everything because the raven haired teen was the son Moe never had, evil and self-serving with no thought to others. They were perfect for each other. He watched as Belle went to Granny's and came back with lunch, saw how she and Gold linked arms at the end of the day not to mention the way she smiled at whatever quip he told her.

Gaston didn't like it.

That evening after the sun had gone down Gold suggested that they order Chinese for dinner, he had a craving for Satay Chicken. Belle quickly agreed setting down her book to take the menu from him, she had only had Chinese food once before when she went out with Ruby to Mulan's (the best Chinese restaurant in all of Storybrooke).

“What would you recommend?”

Belle looked up at him from the couch, chewing on her bottom lip.

“The Beef Chow Mein is good. What is your favourite?”

Belle half smiled and looked down at her feet.

“I don't have one, I've only had Chinese food once and I can't remember what I had, it was so long ago.”

Gold looked at her in disbelief.

“Really?” Belle nodded. “Alright.” He clapped his hands together and took the menu back. “You read your book and I will take care of everything.”

With that Nick wandered off back to the kitchen, his cane echoing through the house. She was rather looking forward to whatever he had planned. She liked his surprises, they always made her smile. So far her favourite was when he showed her his library, she had read half of its contents already.

True to his word Gold dealt with dinner and it arrived about forty-five minuets later. Normally they ate around the dining table but Gold just bought the bag, plates and chopsticks through and set them on the oak coffee table. Belle thought it was something Ruby would have done. When everything was out of the bag it covered the whole table, they would probably be eating Chinese food for the next few days. When it was all laid out Gold took a deep breath and spoke, gesturing the whole time with a pair of chopsticks.

“This red thing is Chicken Curry, those two are the Duck in Plum Sauce and Black Bean Noodles. That is Deep-Fried Squid, there is some rice in the middle. Beef Chow Mein, Prawn Toast, Seaweed, Chicken Satay. Tuck in.”

Gold began shovelling Chicken Satay onto his plate like it was going to be stolen.

“This is a lot of food, Nick.”

“You don't know how hungry I am.”

He laughed and Belle couldn't help but join in, it was the way he came out with random things. It took her ten minuets and two demonstrations from Nick but she finally got the hang of using chopsticks. The two enjoyed their diner and Belle found that the squid was her favourite. The Chicken Satay was polished off rather quickly by Gold but he did let her have a little of it, it was nice but nothing compared to the salty squid.

Gold vanished for a few minuets and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Belle wasn't a big drinker, what with being only eighteen, that was more of Ruby's thing but she took the offered glass anyway. The wine was blood red and had a hint of strawberry that danced on her tongue. It was wonderful, so wonderful that by the end of dinner they had drunk the whole bottle.

That night he read to her and she cuddled into his shoulder as he did, loving the warmth of him against her cheek. Belle remembered her thought from that morning...she was home.”


	13. Tears, Bourbon And Burring The Dead

It was the Saturday before her birthday and Belle had decided to have a relaxing day doing nothing, she didn't have them very often. Gold had gone to the shop as usual and promised to come home early since it was Saturday and Belle had a new recipe she wanted them to try. She spent most of the day on the phone to Ruby, she'd bought a whole new outfit for her date with Archie. If Belle didn't know any better she would have said that Ruby was nervous, of course she knew better. Somehow Ruby had led Belle into an hour long conversation about Ruby's hair and if she should wear it up or down. They had settled on down and curled or as Ruby had put it 'Belle hair'.

After Ruby had finally been dragged from her room by Granny and to the diner, Belle found herself with no one to talk to and so banishing herself to Gold's library. She loved that room, it was hexagonal and all except two of the walls where lined with books. There were two large armchairs that sat in front of a fire and when it was lit an orange glow bounced off the brownish-red wood and made everything warm and cosy.

Belle had taken to reading his Gothic novels of late, she liked the forbidden love idea to them. They also reminded her of the work she had handed in, a woman loving a monster that was just misunderstood. Dracula was long and in-depth, Gold told her it was originally published as a penny novel so it was released a chapter at a time, that had explained a lot. She enjoyed the novel for a few hours only stopping to get herself some tea.

Belle was about a quarter of the way through Dracula when there was knocking on the door, it was about half three so Belle assumed it was Nick. He had forgotten his keys on Friday so she guessed he had done it again. Belle placed her bookmark and set the novel down before making her way through the house, when she got closer Belle spoke so he could hear her through the door.

“You are getting old Nick.” Belle turned the key in the door. “Am I going to...”

Belle never got to finish her sentence as the door flew open almost sending her to the floor. There before her with a face like sin was Gaston Rose, he stormed into the house and went after Belle who screamed as loud as she could. Gold's house was on the edge of town so it was unlikely anyone could hear her. Belle charged up the stairs and into her bedroom hoping to move the vanity to block the door or something. She didn't know, beyond _RUN_ Belle couldn't think. Her whole body shook as she ran, Gaston only a few inches behind her. Belle made it to her bedroom and slammed the door, she realized she had trapped herself and that Gaston would soon break the door down.

In a state close to hyperventilation Belle looked around the room, she could jump out the window but that was a huge drop and she would probably break something. In a moment of genius Belle ran to her closet and listened to Gaston kicking down the door.

“Come on, open the fucking door.”

Belle held her breath as the kicks sped up. Just when she thought the door may hold there was a loud crash and Gaston stepped inside.

“Where are you, Belle.” Gaston spoke in a sing-song voice that made her skin crawl.

Belle watched him through the tiny crack in the door, saw him looking around the room. He went over to the bed and crouched down to look under it. That was Belle's chance, she threw the door open and charged out the room and down the stairs. Just as her hand reached the front door handle she was dragged back, Gaston's arms around her waist pulling her from any hope of escape. He chucked her down onto the couch knocking the air from Belle's lungs, she couldn't scream. In seconds Gaston was on top of her, nails digging into her porcelain flesh. He hiked up Belle's dress over her struggling body. Her pale yellow underwear but they didn't last long, Gaston's demonic fingers made quick work of them, pulling the fabric from her legs. Belle screamed out.

“Nick! Nick!”

“Come on, if you let that old pervert fuck you, I must be a God.”

He leaned down to kiss her but never made it, something pulled Gaston off her at a speed that nearly broke the sound barrier. It took a few moments for Belle to move, for her brain to catch up. Suddenly she sat up and found Gold bringing the gold topped cane down on Gaston, the sound of something breaking echoed around the room. The cane came down again and again and again, full force and with pure anger. No one hurt  _his_ Belle. She ran to Nick and grabbed the cane mid air.

“Stop! Nick, stop! He's already dead.”

Belle begged for him to stop, tears dripping down her face. Nick seemed to snap out of his murderous trance and lowered the cane.

“Belle, are you alright?”

She hugged him and just cried, breathing in the smell of old books, tea and dust that was Nick Gold. Every moment of panic and every nightmare had returned to Belle, but with one hug he pulled Belle back of reality and safety...back home.

“I am now you're here.”

“I'm sorry Belle, I should have been here, should have never let him near you. I should...”

Belle cut him off, tears still falling from her beautiful blue eyes like waterfalls.

“Nick, you saved me. You stopped him from doing it again. You saved me.”

Gold held her tightly, but not like Gaston had this was not painful, it was loving. He suddenly pulled her away.

“Wait, 'again'?” His voice was angry but not with her, never her. “Belle, has he? Belle did he?”

Gold couldn't get the word out.

“Rape me? Yes.”

Belle looked to the floor as if it was all her fault, Belle felt like she had willingly let those men hurt her. Like she was a whore, a common one at that.

“Oh Belle.”

He was crying now but pulled her back to him, to the safety.

“How, how, how many times?” He spoke so very softly trying desperately to get a hold of his crying.

“Him or all of them?”

Belle regretted it the moment she said it. Belle felt his whole body go stiff. Blood boiled in his veins an uncontrollable rage bubbling to the surface. Belle thought he was angry with her, realized she was a whore and banish her from the place she had come to call home. Send her back to her Papa and the beating of a lifetime. Belle knew he wasn't a monster but when you think yourself a whore its hard not to believe he wouldn’t.

“Who forced you?”

Gold snarled through gritted teeth. Belle suddenly felt guilty for thinking he would be so cruel. If there was one person he would never hurt, it was Belle. She knew she had no choice but to answer.

“Papa.”

Was all she could say, well whisper. Belle's eyes fell to her feet, she couldn't look him in the eye she felt so ashamed.

“Your father did this to you?” If looks could kill her father would be dead. “Oh he is going to pay.”

Gold turned to walk out of the house but Belle stopped him, tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks.

“Please, please don't hurt him.”

“Belle, he let men rape you.”

He made it sound so logical.

“I know but you promised not to hurt him.”

“For hitting you, this is different.”

He tried to leave again but Belle was desperate to keep her father safe, she didn't know why. He deserved to die at the hands of Mister Gold, screaming and begging for his life. Yet Belle would have to live with that, it would be the last hardship he gave her and Belle wouldn't let that happen. Nick had killed one man for her she wouldn't let there be a second.

“No, the deal was that you wouldn't hurt him, or call Emma on him for what he had done. All this happened before our deal.”

She had him, Belle knew he wouldn't break his deal with her, not after all she had been through. She had been raped before the deal, Nick couldn’t harm her Papa, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Belle...”

“Please Nick.”

Gold took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He looked at her all covered in tears and wiped them away, Belle leaned into the warmth of his hand as it cupped her cheek.

“For you, I will not kill him. He deserves it, but I won't. I swear to you Belle, if he so much as says a bad word to you ever again, I won't hesitate.”

“Thank you.”

For a long time Gold just held Belle, willing the tears to stop. They seem to have forgotten about Gaston lying dead in the hallway. Belle clung to Nick like he was a lifeline, she realized in that moment how much she needed him.

Hours later after he had finally gotten Belle to go to sleep, he slipped out of bed and down the stairs to see Gaston's body still lying there, rigor mortis having long since past. Gold reached for his cell phone and called Mister Dove, his no questions asked employee. It wasn’t the first time he had called in the middle of the night and asked him to bury something.

The two men drove through the night and into the woods, so deep no one would ever find them. With Gold's knee he couldn't dig a grave so Mister Dove stripped off his suit jacket and tie, then rolled up his crisp white shirt sleeves. Gold watched as Dove dug, rather amazed at the man's speed. Then again when burring a body you don't want to take your time and enjoy the scenery. No, that would be silly.

As Dove kicked Gaston into the grave Gold couldn't help but wonder if anyone would miss him and come looking, he hoped not, it would save him a lot of stress. As Dove covered Gaston over with wet soil Gold went back to the Cadillac pouring two glasses of Bourbon, Dove deserved it. Mister Dove had been in his employment almost as long as he could remember, he rarely spoke and was beyond loyal. A glass of Bourbon was the least he could do.

“Thank you, Dove.”

“Of course, sir. Anything for Miss Belle.”

He took the glass from Gold. Dove and Belle had met on the odd occasion when Gold needed to reposes things or had a shipment of antiques coming in and it seemed that they had taken to each other. She had even taking to calling him Ethan, to be honest Gold had forgotten his first name since he was always just 'Dove'.

They sat on the car's hood for a while just drinking, the wind danced in the trees and the headlights illuminated the forest making it looked almost supernatural. They didn't speak, there was no need they just sat and drank each lost in their own thoughts. It was as if someone had hit pause on Gold's life. He knew he would soon return to Belle and hold her until she told him to stop, he would keep his word no matter how much he wanted to break it. And he would most certainly force the thoughts of her naked and screaming his name in pleasure far from his mind.


	14. The Moonlit Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter, sorry. It jumps from thought to thought to reflect how Gold's mind is working and how the whole situation doesn't make sense to him. Also Belle has a bit of an evil streak in her it seems.
> 
> Enjoy.

Belle couldn't set foot in her bedroom after what had happened, not even to get her pyjamas. So she had ended up curled up in Gold's bed. He had to force certain thoughts from his head once again. Belle had insisted that he stay with her but after burring Gaston he couldn't help but wonder if he should keep his distance. After all she had been through and at such a young age she didn't deserved to have an old man in bed with her, wanting nothing more than to...well it was obvious what he wanted to do. Just as he had convinced himself to stay away Belle started to scream in her sleep, the nightmares where back.

“Nick! Nick! Nick!”

She screamed at the very top of her lungs, images of Gaston, her Papa, Killian and all the others filing her unconscious mind. Gold couldn't leave her like that and so he pushed open the door to his bedroom and quickly made his way to the screaming Belle. He leaned down over her and shook Belle gently. Without warning Belle's eyes opened and she shot up, clinging to him like a saviour. Belle didn't cry she just clung to him, he was all she needed.

“Its alright Belle.” He stroked her auburn hair. “You are safe.”

Belle didn't seem to register what he was saying she just leaned back and looked puzzled.

“Why are you dressed?” It was then that he realized he had got dressed again after she fell asleep, he hadn't wanted her to know he had been gone. “You got rid of Gaston didn't you?”

Never let it be said that Belle French wasn't intelligent and wise beyond her years. Gold just nodded while looking at the floor, he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, not when they would be filled with such disappointed. He didn't regret that he had killed Gaston, what he regretted was that Belle had seen it. Belle would hate him. Then Belle said something he had never expected to hear from her.

“Good, he was a loose end. That and he made the house look untidy.” She jested

Just because Belle didn't want to harm anyone didn't mean she didn't have a dark streak.

“He won't _ever_ hurt you again, no one will.”

“I know. Now, would you hold me?”

It was strange that Belle was taking Gaston's death so well, it went against her character. Gold decided that he was rubbing off on her.

He did as she asked and held her for the rest of the night, he didn't speak, didn't move. Gold just watched her sleeping form like a guardian angel, occasionally brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. To him she was a goddess, a work of art but like all beautiful things she had tragedy in her life. Gold was determined to take care of her, protect her now more than ever.

Nick Gold made a vow that night looking down at her moonlit skin. A vow that he would keep until his dying day. Not because she had been raped, not because he felt guilty for wanting her and not even because they were friends. It was because when he saw Gaston on top of her he realized something...he loved her.


	15. True Love's Kiss: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Friendship moving to love.

The day of Belle's birthday finally came but Belle wasn't overly concerned. Birthdays had stopped being even remotely important to her, the last birthday that had been was when she was five and her mother had taken the day off work to spend with her. After her mother died birthdays had lost their appeal. Ruby did her best to give Belle something that resembled a birthday and Belle was grateful for that, but with Ruby preoccupied with looking her best for her and Archie's date Belle knew that she would spend the day alone in the Gold's bedroom with a good book.

She slipped on her new outfit that Ruby had given her. Ruby said that she needed to open it then and there in her presence as she wouldn't see Belle the next day. The dress was teal and sleeveless with a thin gold belt. It came down to just before her knee and the whole back of the dress was made of teal floral lace. It was beautiful and Belle wanted to show it off to Gold. Since he had given her a job Belle had built up a nice little selection of clothes, nothing too extravagant. The dress Ruby had given her though was probably one of the prettiest things she had and so she had to show him.

Belle padded down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. It had taken a long time but Belle had finally taught him to cook more than that one dish, she was proud of him for that. After what happened with Gaston she felt like a weight had been lifted, she could finally be a normal teenage girl. Entering the kitchen Belle found that the breakfast bar was covered over with every choice Granny's had. Nick as always was sat with a cup of tea and his head in a newspaper. Belle stopped in her tracks, just looking at the mountain of food.

“What is all this for?”

Belle asked with a smile on her face, arms out gesturing to the breakfast bar. Nick set the paper down looking at her with a smile on his face.

“Ah, Belle. I didn't hear you come down.” He stood and walked to stand between her and the breakfast bar. He looked like he was preparing for something, the pause just made Belle smile. Gold cleared his throat and gestured to the bar. “Ta-dah!” At that point Belle burst out laughing, he had obviously intended to surprise her when she came down but got caught up in his paper. “Happy birthday Belle.”

“You...you did this all...for me?” She stuttered.

“Of course, you are only nineteen once.”

Belle practically jumped on him, hugging the pawnbroker as tightly as she could.

“Thank you, this is the nicest thing everyone has ever done for me. How did you even know?”

“Your friend Miss Lucas told me, she thought that you would never mention it so she would. I though about it and then I asked Miss Lucas what your favourites were, she is very accommodating.”

“Oh so that's why she told me to wear this dress today.”

Belle spoke more to herself than to Gold. When Ruby had given her the dress she had insisted that Belle wear it for her birthday, like it was important and now Belle knew why. Over her and Ruby's conversations Belle may have let it slip that she 'liked' Nick. Maybe Ruby was playing a match-making game. She would have to talk to Ruby about that.

“Why don't you tuck in, I'll be back in a moment.”

Belle's mouth was watering and so she wasted no time filling a plate with bacon, pancakes and scrambled egg. Everything was delicious especially topped with Maple Syrup. She loved it on bacon. Ruby had introduced her to that saying, 'I kind of like it when it gets on everything'. The meal was wonderful but she couldn't help but wonder where Nick had gone. If he was gone much longer Belle would eat all the bacon. Just as she was about to go in search of him Gold came back to the kitchen caring three black boxes wrapped with gold ribbon.

“Now its a real birthday, Belle.”

Belle set down her fork and went to Gold who set the boxes down on the empty part of the breakfast bar.

“You got me presents?” Belle felt like crying she was so happy. “You didn't have to do all this.”

“I wanted to. Now, open your gifts.”

Belle grinned ear to ear picked up the medium sized box, pulling off the ribbon. The box opened and inside was a beautiful golden necklace, Belle instantly knew it was real gold. The necklace was a simple box chain with a pendant in the shape of a rose, a little, she knew was real, diamond in the centre. Simple yet elegant. The metal warmed quickly in her hand.

“Its beautiful.” She whispered.

Nick smiled and took a step towards her, taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. It was the perfect accompaniment for her teal dress.

“It only amplifies your own beauty.”

Belle grinned so wide her cheeks hurt yet she couldn't bring herself to stop.

“Nick, its too much. This must have cost a fortune.”

“What is the point of having all this money if I have no one to spend it on?” He laughed.

Gold piked up a slightly larger present and handed it to her.

“Here.”

She took the box from him and started to remove the gold ribbon. Belle had to admit she was the happiness she had ever been.

Inside was a book, a leather bound copy of Madame Bovary, Belle had heard of it but never read it. Madame Bovary was an eighteen-fifty-seven novel about a kindly but unexceptional doctor who marries a woman whose expectations have been raised unrealistically by reading too many romantic novels. She quickly decided that it was the novel she would lock herself away with. Belle started to flip through the pages lost in her own thoughts.

“Earth to Belle.”

“Hmm?”

“I've been trying to get a response for five minuets.”

“Sorry, Nick.”

They smiled at each other for a few moments and then Gold picked up the last gift and held it out to her. He seemed to look nervous about that one. It was the smallest of them all and that filled Belle with curiosity. She bit her lip and took the box from him, inside was a key. Belle's brow furrowed in confusion.

“Is it to the Cadillac?” She jested and he couldn't help but laugh too.

“Dearest, no one drives my car but me.”

Before he could speak again Belle cut in.

“That car is your baby.”

Everything went quiet for a few moments as he debated her words and then Gold nodded.

“Well yeah.”

She chuckled and looked back to the key.

“What is it to then, I have a house key and a shop key.”

“Look at the tag.” He said simply.

Belle turned the circular tag and read the word 'Library', she was perplexed.

“'Library'?”

“Belle, Mayor Mills shut the library down because it cost too much to keep running. However, I own the building and so I added a little funding of my own and just like that it is re-opening. There is one thing though, its in need of a librarian. Its yours if you want it.”

Belle couldn't control herself, before she knew what she was doing Belle wrapped her arms around Gold's neck and kissed him full force. Realizing what she was doing Belle pulled back and quickly trained her eyes on the floor.

“Nick, I...I'm sorry I...”

He cut her off by pulling her back to him and claiming her lips, lost in the moment Gold turned her and pinned Belle to the kitchen wall, his cane falling to the ground. He couldn't control himself any longer. Her lips where soft and plump and his hand found its way into her auburn hair. When he needed air his mind suddenly came back to him and he stepped back. He couldn't control it and yet he forced himself to.

“I'm sorry Belle.”

“No I want this.” Belle surprised herself at her bravery.

“Belle you...”

In a moment of courage Belle took his hand and slipped it under her dress to her core. Gold froze.

“Oh, you do want this.” Was all he could say to the warm, inviting wetness.

Belle could only nod as his hand started to tease her underwear. Gold leaned back in and kissed her, he could feel himself hardening. There was something in the back of his head saying that he was taking advantage of her but feeling how wet Belle was he couldn't help himself. He licked along her bottom lip asking for entrance that she quickly gave, opening her mouth, letting him drag his tongue over her teeth. She shuddered and moaned into his mouth, her arms snaking back round his neck.

Somehow they made it up to his bedroom where she fell onto the bed, he pulled off his suit jacket and leaned over her, returning to Belle's sweet mouth. Gold knocked her legs apart and settled in between them but out of nowhere Belle started to squirm and push him off her.

“No! No! No!”

Gold jumped back like he had been burnt, suddenly thinking that he was taking advantage of her, taking her against her will. He knew it was a bad idea but his body had taken over. Belle shuffled up the bed away from him, her breathing a cross between pleasure and fear.

“I'm sorry Belle.”

Gold looked like he was one step from crying, the last thing he wanted was to scare her. He had vowed to protect her, even from him. Nick was just about to climb of his bed and leave when she pulled him back into a hug.

“Its not your fault.” She whispered into his ear, tickling him with her breath.

“It was because I was on top of you wasn't it?” Belle nodded against his skin. “We don't have to do this.”

He meant it, his wants and needs where nothing compared to hers.

“I want this, I want _you_.” They looked each other in the eyes, chocolate brown meeting aqua blue. “We...we know I don't like you being on top of me. Maybe...maybe I...I could...be on top?”

Belle bit her lip as she spoke making Gold harden more than he thought possible. He couldn't believe what she was saying, after all that had happened she wanted him. Only a week ago Gaston Rose had broken into his house and tried to rape her and yet here she was... _wanting_ him. Gold could only smile at her, his princess. Belle pushed him down on his back and straddled him, Nick had never seen anything more beautiful or brave. She leaned down to kiss him, her hair tickling his cheek. Gold ran his hands up her warm thighs as he explored her mouth with his tongue. He could taste the Maple Syrup on her tongue, the perfect sweetness. His hand found its way to the zip of her dress, pulling it down slowly as he left the kiss for air. With a smile on her face Belle tugged the dress over her head and threw it to the floor. Gold's eyes feasted on her, if it had been anyone else Belle would have felt like she was being eaten alive but with Nick she just felt like he was praising her. On her lower stomach was a large scar, it was faint like it had been there for years, he wanted to know what had happened but couldn't bring himself to destroy the moment.

Belle bit her bottom lip in the most seductive of ways and unhook her blue lace bra revealing herself to him and letting the bra join the dress. He took a nipple into his mouth teasing the bud while doing the same for the other breast with his hand, Belle moaned at the feeling. Gold truly worshipped her. _Loved_ her. Belle's nails trailed over his shirt, slowly opening the buttons. She pushed the fabric open, Nick was surprisingly lean for an older man, handsome and clearly stronger than he looked. She smiled and pushed the deep purple shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. It soon joined her dress and bra. Gold could just lay there and look at her milk white skin forever but then she wiggled her hips causing Gold to moan uncontrollably. Belle smiled at that, she had gotten just what she wanted so she did it again. Another moan.

Nick's hands fell to stroke her soft thighs as those aqua blue eyes trailed down his chest to his silver belt buckle, nimble yellow-painted fingers clicking it open letting the constriction in his pants ease a little, only a little. Belle suddenly rolled off him and started to push her underwear off, Gold froze for a few seconds before snapping back and ridding himself of his pants and silk boxers. Belle knelt back over him and kissed up his warm chest to meet his mouth again, his hands found her hips as he pulled back for air. His tongue lapped at her clavicle, biting and sucking until there was a perfect claiming mark, pulling moan after moan from her lips. She was finally _his_ and he was never going to let her go.

Belle seemed to have had enough of waiting and gasped out.

“Nick, please.”

He could never deny her, not his Belle.

“Let me get a con...”

“Don't need it, you won't...please just do it.”

He paused for a moment confused and then she moved her hand down taking the pawnbroker in hand, in seconds she brought them closer than they had ever been. She gasped into Gold's ear.

“Move!”

All other thoughts had been pushed from Gold's mind. Arching her back to Gold's touch as it telling him not to hold back. Gold gripped her hips and pulled Belle down on himself, there was a moan but they where too lost in lust to know who it had come from; maybe both of them. The pace was slow at first but it soon built up, Belle pressed her hands on his chest helping her to keep the rhythm.

“Faster!” She begged.

Just as he had Belle bordering on the edge she grabbed Gold by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss her once again. The warm wet at her core was practically spilling over but Belle was determined to hold on, she wanted that feeling to last forever. Gold had made it his mission to make her scream his name and stated to thrust deeper, harder, faster. Until Belle suddenly fell over the edge, digging her nails into his shoulders as she shouted out.

“Nick!”

Hearing his name on her breathless lips forced him over as well, gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise. Belle collapsed on top of him for a few moments before sliding to his side and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Fitting like it was meant to be, they both lay there for a while regaining their breath and when Gold could finally speak he said.

“You could have told me you were on the pill sooner. I could have spent that time making you moan.”

He meant it as a quip but Belle looked up at him in confusion.

“I'm not.”

“But you said that we didn't need a...” His brow furrowed. Belle suddenly figured out why he was confused.

“You can't...I...I...I can't get pregnant.”

Gold's face dropped.

“Because of the scar?”

Belle nodded and looked away from him like she was embarrassed.


	16. True Love's Kiss: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its two chapters in one day again!!!

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He spoke so very softly, he didn't want to scare her or seem intrusive. Whatever had happened was clearly painful to her. Belle took a deep breath as if preparing herself.

“I...I was ten. My Papa insisted on driving me to school but, well he was drunk. I mean who is drunk at seven o'clock in the morning? We where driving down Main Street and the next thing I knew the car was upside down.”

“Wait I remember that, they were cleaning up glass for a week.” Gold held her closer. “You were in that?”

“Yeah.” Belle took another breath. “Papa got out without even a scratch, me not so much. The doctor's used a lot of long words and I didn't understand but they explained it to my Papa and he simplified it down for me. I can never have a baby.”

He could tell she had shed many tears over it he wanted to make it all right but had to settle for kissing her hair and wrapping her in his arms.

“I didn't care at first, I mean I was ten I didn't want a baby. A couple of weeks later though, I saw a woman holding her baby and laughing then it hit me, I was never going to have that.” Everything went quiet for a few moments. “This must be the worst post sex conversation ever.” She gave a half-hearted laugh.

“Nothing you could say would ever ruin what just happened. It was perfect.”

Belle couldn't help but smile, she had never felt perfect before. She toyed with her new rose necklace and realized that for the first time since she was five, Belle was truly happy.

“Belle, you know you don't have to keep things bottled up. You can tell me anything. I know how you feel, what its like to lose that.”

“You do?”

It was Gold's turn to share. It was truly an unconventional post coital conversation but who said they had to do what normal people did?

“A long time ago I was married, her name was Milah. We only got married because of a condition she had called pregnancy.”

Belle laughed at the quip, she couldn't help it.

“We had a boy, but she didn't want him. She would stay out at all hours doing Gold knows what. He...Bae was two when he was diagnosed with Leukaemia, a day later she was gone. She just left him, me.”

“Oh Nick, I'm so sorry.” It was Belle's turn to comfort. “That's so much worse than me.”

“It was a long time ago.” He took a breath. “I won't have anymore of your birthday taken up with sadness. What would you like to do today?”

Belle though for a moment and then pulled the covers over her naked body.

“To stay here, with you.”

“Your wish is my command, dearest.”

They stayed there for hours doing nothing but holding one another, that was until the door rang. Belle had never seen a man pull on his pants and shirt as fast as Nick did in that moment. Belle couldn't help but chuckle as he vanished from the room, buttoning up his shirt as he went. His limp was more prominent as his cane had been forgotten in the kitchen hours ago. Belle though she should get it for him while he was at the door so started to put her dress back on.

Nick tucked his purple shirt in and then pulled the heavy door open. Surprisingly he found David Nolan on the other side, that couldn't be good.

“Hello Mister Gold.”

David was a little curious as to why he wasn't wearing a tie or a suit jacket but then again he had never paid much attention.

“Mister Nolan, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

At that moment Belle came to the door and handed Gold his cane which he leaned on quickly, he had been hiding it but standing for an extended period of time without it was rather painful. David was somewhat confused about Belle's presence but he had more important things to do than stand there with a puzzled look on his face.

“As you may know Mister Gold a few days ago a teenage boy called Gaston Rose went missing.”

Suddenly Gold was pleased that it was Nolan and not Emma, he had heard about her so-called 'superpower' to tell when anyone was lying, he didn't want to know if it was true especially on the subject of Gaston Rose.

“So you are a police office now?”

“I'm just helping Emma, y'know asking around.”

Belle was beginning to panic, she didn't know how Gold could be so cool when the cops where there to question them about Gaston, who Nick had killed.

“Well ask away.”

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat and straightened her dress.

“His family thought he had just wandered off with a girl, its happened a few times.” Gold gave Nolan a get-to-the-point look. “Sorry I'm blathering, his truck was found at the edge of the woods and Emma asked me to talk to everyone in the area. Have you seen Mister Rose recently?”

“No I can't say I have.”

Gold spoke calmly but he was internally cursing himself, of course Gaston had a truck how could he so stupid? Still there was no evidence that Gold had been anywhere near him, if anyone had seen Gaston come into the house Emma would have showed up on his doorstep rather than Nolan. He was in the clear...for now.

“What about you Miss?”

Belle had been in her own little world of panic until that moment when David's words reached her. She looked to Gold whose eyes said so much, 'its alright Belle, we are safe.'

“French. And not since a few weeks ago when he went to do the lunch deliveries for my father.”

“Oh okay.” Nolan took out a small notebook and jotted down the information. “Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Gaston?”

“No.” Yes, definably yes. “Everyone liked Gaston.”

Nolan finished writing and looked back up to both Belle and Gold.

“Well, if you think of anything else just call the Sheriff department and Emma will be right over.”

“Of course Mister Nolan.”

With that Nick shut the door and turned to Belle. He didn't speak he simply took Belle into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. She clung to him, breathing in the unique smell that was, well...Nick. She knew people would go looking for Gaston, what with his Mom and her Papa. Not to mention the million or so girls that wanted to date him.

“Everything will be alright Belle. No one knows, no one will know.”

 

 

 

Belle's necklace.


	17. Cinnamon Sticks

Belle pulled her thick grey wool cardigan tight around her as she made her way up the steps and into Granny's, that wonderful wall of apple pie and coffee hitting her like it hit everyone. She held the door as Doctor Whale was on his way out.

“Thank you, Miss French.”

Belle liked Whale, he had been deemed a 'player' but Belle didn't think he was so bad. He had sent Mary Margaret flowers after their date, yes Belle could see there was good in him. Maybe it was a talent of hers, to see the good in people. Mary Margaret and Emma sat together in the far booth as they always did on Thursday's, Belle had been worried about Emma and David finding out about Nick and Gaston being buried in the woods. As far as she knew there were no new leads or at least none that had come back to bite them. Belle had been angry with Nick at first, he had killed a man. However, Belle had soon realized that if Nick had tried to reason with him, Gaston would have killed Nick, she wouldn't have been able to live with herself if that happened. Nick had taking care of her and after their first time when he was so very gentle she was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe...she loved him.

Belle had two reasons for for going to Granny's, one: she needed to get lunch before she found out what happened to Gold when he went without tea for more than three hours, and two: Belle needed the details of Ruby and Archie's date. Ruby seemed busy taking Sidney's order while Leroy waited rather impatiently for her. There was a faint smell of cinnamon in the room which she guessed was probably from the steaming cups of coco being nursed by Emma and Mary Margaret, they had a thing about that, personally Belle couldn't stand cinnamon.

Ruby noticed her and waved as she pinned Sidney's order up for the kitchen, then clicked her heals back to Leroy. Belle took a seat on the stool closest to the door and happily waited for Ruby to be done, Granny's was always busy at lunch, well it was always busy but lunch was the worst. The whole town seemed to flock to the building. It didn't take long for Ruby to click her way over and rest her elbows on the counter bringing her eyes to meet Belle's and unintentionally giving Leroy the perfect view of her ass in her tight red shorts.

“Belle you are positively glowing what happ...” She cut herself off and took a deep smiling breath. “Oh. My. God.” She said in a whispered scream. “You had sex with Gold, didn't you?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Ruby jumped up and down on the spot, practically clapping her hands together.

“My God, Belle. I didn't think it would actually happen.”

“You don't want to tell me its weird?”

Belle knew that most people in town, if they found out would try and warn her away from Nick. They would tell her what a bad person he was and that he would hurt her, Belle knew that was a lie. Nick Gold could never hurt her, not even if he wanted to.

“Belle if you saw the way his eyes lit up when I told him about your birthday you would know. Belle, he loves you. That can never be weird. So yeah, maybe I don't approve completely of him, he's done some bad things but if you are happy, who cares what anyone else thinks?”

Belle smiled, Ruby could be deep when she wanted to be. Ruby's willingness to accept things that most would laugh at or undermine was one of the reasons she and Belle had been best friends since kindergarten. Ruby was more like a sister to Belle.

“Was it the dress that did it?”

Belle chuckled and leaned in.

“No, but it helped. Anyway you are changing the subject, we've talked about my man tell me about yours.”

Somehow it just felt right to call Nick 'her man' that's what he was, they weren't official but they had each other. Ruby sighed as if remembering a wonderful memory and may have even blushed.

“Dinner was great, but afterwards he suggested that we go for a walk. Who suggests that? No guy I have ever been on a date with has ever said 'hey lets go for a walk' but you know what Belle? It was amazing, we went down to the beach and the moon reflected off the water. He told me all about the constellations and where the names came from. Belle hun, I listened to crickets with him...and I loved every moment of it.”

Ruby bit her lip as she smiled, Belle couldn't help but imagine every detail.

“We are going out again tomorrow.”

“Oh Ruby you're in love.”

“What and your not?”

Ruby had meant it as a joke but there was something in the back of her head saying 'yes, yes I do love him'.

“Ruby, I think we have learnt something.”

“And what's that hun?”

“We shouldn't be dating boys our own age, we don't need or want boys. We want men.”

Ruby thought about it for a moment and then stood straight.

“You know, I think you're right. Archie is ten years older than me and he is the only one to have ever made me so happy. And I haven't seen you smile as much as you have these past few months, well...ever.”

The two sat there just thinking about Nick and Archie for a while until Granny shouted through to Ruby.

“Today Ruby!”

Ruby turned to her with a disgruntled look on her face and her hands on her hips.

“I'm taking an order.” She turned back to Belle, taking her order pad out. “What is it you want Belle before Granny throws something at me.”

“Erm, an ice tea and a BLT for me and pastrami for Nick. Oh and tea, really hot tea.”

“Coming up hun.”


	18. Gold Leaf And Diamonds

“Come on, he'll do it.”

Belle pulled Ruby into Gold's shop, she looked hesitant but followed Belle nonetheless. Belle lead Ruby up to the counter with a smile on her face.

“I'll do what, dearest?”

The two women jumped as they saw Gold behind one of counters with an eyebrow raised questionably. Seeing him made a smile force its way on to Belle's face and she padded over to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips, on instinct he wrapped an arm around her waist. Even though Belle was in heals Gold was still just that little bit taller than her and it made Belle know she was safe. Ruby cleared her throat pulling Gold and Belle from each others eyes and over to Ruby, who had a slight knowing smile on her face. Belle was first to break the silence.

“Tell him Ruby.”

Gold's eyebrow raised just that little bit higher. Belle clung to Nick's suit like he was going to run away, like he could get far. Gold felt himself growing curious not only about Ruby but about why Belle was so comfortable to show him affection in front of the Lucas girl. There was a small pang in his heart as he realized that she wasn't ashamed of him, that she didn't regret what had happened. Belle had told him several times that she wasn't ashamed or regretted it but seeing it in action suddenly made it real to him, and he loved her all the more for that.

Ruby rested her fingertip of the edge of the glass counter and looked up at Gold.

“Go on, Ruby.” Belle encouraged.

Ruby started to rummage through her red leather bag and pulled out a green velvet box then handed it over to Gold. Belle mourned the loss of Nick's hand on her hip as he took the box from Ruby. He clicked it open and found a golden necklace, it had a delicate floral design held together with almost firework like swirls. In the centre was an ovular section that had smaller flowers pressed into the metal. It was beautiful really.

“It was my grandmother's on my dad's side. It is all dirty and the jewellers want a fortune for it to be cleaned and repaired. Belle said...”

Gold cut her off with a gesture of his hand, he didn't look up from the necklace.

“Belle said that if you asked really nicely and she smiled I would do it no questions asked?”

“Pretty much Mister Gold.”

Belle just smiled knowing she had said exactly that. Gold examined the necklace for a few moments and then held it out for him to see.

“Miss Lucas the price is so high because this is not real gold, it is silver but overlay with gold leaf, in this condition cleaning it would damage the gold leaf further.” He extended the necklace and pointed to the peeling sections of the necklace. Ruby and Belle peered at it “In fact most of this is probably going to need to be redone anyway. For some reason whoever made this, I have a feeling it was Newman around nineteen-twenty, placed the small diamonds over the gold leaf so they would have to be removed in order to replace the gold leaf properly.”

“So its hopeless. Thanks anyway.”

Ruby made to take the necklace from Gold but pulled it back.

“I didn't say that Miss Lucas. As Belle assured you, if she smiles I will do it.”

“You will fix it? How much?”

Ruby and Belle lit up like a weight had been lifted. Gold found that silly, Belle wanted him to do this for Ruby so do it he would.

“Free, Miss Lucas. On one condition though.”

“Sure, what is it?”

Ruby had a huge smile on her face, maybe she hadn't realized she was about to make a with the notorious Mister Gold. Belle however, had noticed and was looking at him with a face that said nothing-too-mean-Nick.

“Take Belle shopping.”

“What?” Ruby and Belle asked in unison.

“Miss Lucas, Belle does not treat herself nearly enough and over the last few months she has neglected both herself and you, her best friend. I want Belle to be spoilt for a day and so I will fix you necklace if you make sure she is.”

“Sure I can do that.”

Ruby jumped up and down, clearly existed. In that moment Ruby figured out just how wrong she had been about Mister Gold, he was a ruthless businessman yes, but it turned out he did have a heart. Belle looked up at him with those impossibly blue eyes of hers.

“You don't have to do that Nick.”

Gold pulled her closer and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

“I want to. You don't have to work today so please let me spoil you via Miss Lucas.”

“Ruby, no one calls me Miss Lucas.” Ruby cut in. "Except for Granny when she's yelling at me."

Gold nodded in acknowledgement and turned his attention back to his Belle. She was smiling at him with that smile she had only for him.

“I will not accept 'no' as an answer, Belle.”

“Well it seems I have no choice.”

  
Belle leaned up and kissed him, it was soft and affectionate. Ruby hid a blush, she had never seen the softer side of Gold and was actually beginning to see him as a man and not a monster. It was obvious that Gold loved her and would do anything for Belle. He looked at Belle the way Archie looked at her. Ruby remembered what Belle had said a few days earlier about them not wanting boys, looking at Gold and Belle there in that moment she realized that Belle was defiantly right and it made her want to go and embrace Archie no matter who he was treating.

“Come on, Belle. Aurora showed me this dress last week that is perfect for you.”

Ruby tried to pull Belle off out the shop but Gold stopped her. His slipped his free hand into his suit and pulled out his wallet, from it he took a golden card. Belle opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance as Gold extended his hand.

“Here, get whatever you want. That goes for Miss Luc...Ruby too, I said spoilt.”

Ruby's eyes lit up and Belle instinctively reached for the gold rose necklace that she hadn't taken off since he had put it on for her. Belle couldn't keep the grin from her face, she was still reluctant about the card but took it, after all he had said he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She pressed her body to his and kissed him deeply, his arms fitting back around her waist, the two of them clicking together like they were two halfs of the same person.

“Enjoy yourself, dearest.”

She loved how his accent made his nickname for her sound, it just rolled of the tongue. It did things to her that made her wish that Ruby wasn't in the shop.

“I will, thank you. I'll see you later, Nick.”

“Bye Mister Gold.”

“Goodbye Belle, Ruby.”

Nick smiled and watched as she and Ruby disappeared out the door, the bell chiming as she went. He would never tell Belle but his eyes fell and watched the way her black jeans clung to her ass.

Ruby wasted no time in dragging Belle over to see the dress that Aurora had told her about, making Belle try it on. The store was rather quiet but with the price of some of the dresses she wasn't surprised. The dress came down to mid thigh and was royal blue. It was sleeveless and had lace beading over the entire top half, Belle had to admit it was lovely.

Belle stepped out from the deep green curtain of the changing room to find Ruby admiring herself in a bright read ball gown.

“Ruby when would you even wear that?”

Belle asked with a smile. Ruby didn't look up from the mirror.

“Maybe never but its pretty.” Ruby finally looked up at Belle and gasped. “Oh Belle you have to have that one, you look like some kind of princess.”

“It is nice.” Belle gave a quick twirl as Ruby gestured with for one. “But its $160.”

Ruby lifted the bottom of her dress and padded her bare feet over the dark carpet to Belle, placing her hands on Belle's shoulders.

“Gold said spoilt, he made me agree to spoil you and that's what I'm going to do.” Ruby smiled. “No one goes back on a deal with him, you don't want me to suffer his wrath do you.”

She jested releasing Belle's shoulders. Belle shook her head no and looked back down to the dress, Ruby somehow had her moving over to the full length mirror. It was beautiful and really brought out her eyes. Belle saw the way it hugged her curves and though it didn't have a low neckline it somehow emphasized her breasts. Ruby wandered off for a moment leaving Belle to study the dress, coming back a few seconds later with a pair of royal blue suede heals that had diamantés covering the heel.

“Here put these on with it.”

Belle did as requested and slipped them on her bare feet, she soon gained some height. The heels really brought the outfit to life, the diamantés and the lace beading worked wonderfully together and Belle had to admit she loved the dress.

“Right.” Said Ruby. “That's one outfit done lets find another dress.” She leaned in close to whisper in Belle's ear. “And maybe later some lingerie.”

Belle just blushed.


	19. Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much, today your Kudos hit 133 and that is so much more than I ever imagined. Please keep them and your comments coming. Here is a little pick me up chapter for you.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Gold was late home, he had gotten caught up with Ruby's necklace and had to admit he was enjoying it. It had been a long time since he had needed to repair something so very delicate. He had to get some gold leaf in but the necklace had already been stripped of the old peeling leaf and the small diamonds removed. Eventually he decided it was time to pack the necklace and diamonds in the safe and go home when he noticed the sun setting.

As he left the shop and locked up he couldn't help but notice Moe French stumbling down the street towards The Rabbit Hole. It was painfully clear that the man was drunk, anger boiled deep within him. Nick wanted nothing more than to take his cane to the man, press it into his throat until there was no air left in his lungs and watch the final light that was his life leave his eyes...but he would never go against Belle's wishes. It had become impossible for Nick to hurt her and so he went to the Cadillac, leaving Moe to stumbled and fall down the street, maybe he would fall and hit his head. Death caused by alcohol intoxication would solve everyone's problems. Anyway he was letting himself go off on a tangent.

By the time he got home it was dark, orange light of the sun banished and replaced by the silver moon. The engine was silenced and he stepped out clicking his cane up the steps and into his pink house. It was quiet...too quiet. He had expected to find Belle curled up on the couch with a book, maybe she was in the library by the fire.

“Belle, I'm sorry I'm late.”

She wasn't there, he looked through the whole of the ground floor before a thought came to him. Maybe Ruby had dragged Belle to a club or a bar or something. He had said spoilt after all. With that in mind Gold slowly made his way up the stairs and pushed the door of his bedroom open...and froze. Around the room tea light after tea light was lit, causing the room to glow. The candles where however, not what got Gold's attention. Oh no, that was Belle...lying on his bed propped up on her left elbow. She had her bottom lip between her teeth, her rose necklace glimmered in the candlelight. She was wearing an emerald lace Basque and matching stockings with the sexiest black heals Gold had ever seen, they even had an emerald green sole to match the outfit. Gold's mouth fell open at the sight and his cane would have fallen to the ground if he wasn't gripping desperately to keep himself up right. She smiled up at him and he was almost lost in her aqua eyes.

“You like?” She whispered.

Gold could only nod as she stood and clicked her way over to him. Her eyes never left Nick's as she pushed his suit jacket off and onto the floor, a smile graced her lips, Gold still frozen in place. Belle tugged him by his red tie over to the bed where she fell back onto the mattress bringing him down with her, his cane clattering to the floor. His shirt was cold from the night air and it brought her nipples to attention as she pressed him flush against her on the bed, kissing him deeply. His hands slipped up her stocking clad thighs to her hips, the lace felt like heaven under his hand. They kissed and touched for what seemed like hours and at some point Belle managed to strip him of the tie and shirt, grazing her nails down his bare chest. Finally they had to pull back for air.

“You wanted me spoilt.” She kissed him. “So I thought,” She kissed him again. “I'd spoil you back.”

“Consider me spoilt.”

Gold smiled into the next kiss, ghosting his hands over her breasts. Belle moaned at the teasing contact. Teeth set about nipping at her neck, softly marking her as his own. It made her feel wanted and loved, not a plaything that had been paid for. His hands found the tops of her stockings and pulled them down and off slowly along with her shoes, Gold savouring the reveal of her porcelain flesh. Attention turned back to the Basque and the way her breasts peaked out the top of it. Gold wasted no time kissing her small mounds, tugging moan after bliss filled from her red lips. He pulled the Basque straps down her shoulders and softly pulled until Belle was left in nothing but her emerald panties, kisses where quickly pressed to the exposed skin and Belle dug her nails into his skin as she pulled him closer to her. Gold took a nipple into his mouth sucking lightly on the bud calling it back to full attention, his other hand coming up to giver her other breast the same treatment. Everything in that moment was perfect.

Belle pushed her hips up to meet his hard length still confined in his suit pants and one of them gasped, they didn't know who and to be honest they didn't much care. Belle's hands slipped from his bare shoulders and found their way to his belt, pulling it open and slipping her hand inside. There was a sharp intake of breath and then Gold went back to teasing her breast, Belle smiled as she stated to stroke his length. Gold didn't think it was possible but he grew harder. As he reclaimed her mouth Belle helped him shimmy from his pants and boxers giving her better access to the hardened member. She pumped him slowly as his kisses dropped down her body and eventually he pulled back and with one final kiss pulled the emerald panties off her.

“Beautiful.”

She knew he meant it. Gold pushed her thighs apart and kissed them in turn, moving ever closer to the place she wanted him more than anything to kiss. When he did she gasped and plunged her hands into his greying hair, keeping him in place. His tongue lapped at her folds, he was amazed at how wet she was for him, her hands tightened a little as his tongue circled her clit.

“Oh Nick!” She all but screamed.

He kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her scream louder and louder for him, then he slipped a finger inside her. Her grip on his hair became vice like but he didn't care as she moaned. Another finger slipped in and he crocked them as he kissed her clit. It didn't take long for Belle to start pushing back on his fingers, she was close and he knew that and so he slipped in a third finger. After a few moments of careful thrusting she screamed out his name wrapping her legs around his head. Gold made sure to keep the movement going throughout her orgasm until she was left panting, her eyes closed.

Nick's fingers slipped from her and she mourned the loss as he clambered back up to kiss her, she could taste herself on him. Gold's knee was protesting but he couldn't bring himself to care. When the kiss broke Gold smiled a true smile at the sight of Belle's lips glistening with her own juices, his hard member pulsing at the way her tongue licked her bottom lip. If he got his way she would look like that all the time.

“Please Nick, I need you.”

Belle's hips rose to meet his again and it was then that he realized that he was on top of her, all the times they had sex she had been on top and so Gold made to role them over but Belle pulled him back. Nick was confused.

“Belle?” She cut him off.

“I'm not afraid any more Nick. I know you won't hurt me.”

“Are you sure?”

The last thing he wanted was to force her memories back to what Gaston Rose and God only knew how many other men had done. Her answer was however, clear when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Gold needed no other encouragement but he did feel the need to reassure her.

“If you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will.”

Belle responded by using her feet to pull him closer. Nick just smiled. With one sharp but far from painful thrust he filled her to the hilt, he stilled for a moment letting her adjust to his size. Belle was so happy, she felt full and close to Nick, the only thing she had been longing for all day.

“Move!” She begged.

Nick quickly obliged pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in. Belle dragged him down into a kiss but moaned into it when his hand returned to her wet clit. It didn't take long to have Belle moaning and meeting his thrusts. A perfect rhythm. Belle's tongue made its way onto Gold's mouth as they became one mapping his mouth, taking her tongue across his teeth causing his thrusts to become erratic for a second or two. Belle was dangling on the very edge with Nick not far behind her, she wiggled her hips in just the right way to send Gold into some kind of rut, thrusting like his life depended on it. It was then that Belle chose to flip them, not because she was scared but because she had grown to like being on top. Gold's fingers gripped her hips leaving yet more tiny little bruises that she actually cherished, pushing herself down on him impaling herself. Belle leaned down to kiss him, gasping at the new angle and the way her kissed nipples grazed against his chest.

Belle could take it no longer and came...hard.

“I love you.” She screamed.

Those words, she loved him, it pushed him over the edge and what had been sex became lovemaking. Belle collapsed on his chest, panting. Belle had been panicking over how to tell Gold that she loved him, but it seemed her body had taken over and done it for her.

“I love you.”

She said again, looking up at him. She wanted to make sure he knew it wasn't just a climax thing, she really did love him. He smiled and kissed her, he had been worried about telling her to but hearing her say it first took all the worry out of the equation.

“I love you too, Belle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is Belle and Gold finally said those three important words.


	20. First Breath Of Winter

Weeks had passed and Belle and Gold had settled into a routine work and college in the mornings, while the evening was dominated by a together cooked meal and amazing sex. Belle had been covering at Granny's for a few days since Ashley had gone into labour and Jasmine was off ill, she was actually happy to be back, she missed being at the pawn shop of course but it was nice to work with Ruby again. Spring had long since passed and summer was almost over too, Belle was a little pleased about that, she loved winter and couldn't wait to see the snow. With the drop in temperature Gold had offered to pick Belle up after her shift and of course had said yes. It was cold enough that Ruby had been wearing jeans for the last week rather than those tiny, tiny shorts.

Nick tapped his cane up the steps and into Granny's, the smell of cherry pie overpowering the apple. Night was just beginning to take over Storybrooke and Gold had to admit that he preferred the night, there were normally less people. Ruby saw him straight away and smiled, Gold had never really had friends but Ruby really made an effort, if it was because she was just nice or for Belle he didn't know, he assumed the latter. Nonetheless they were trying to be nice to one another. Gold didn't say a word he just held her eye contact and pulled the green velvet box from his suit pocket. Ruby's eyes widened and a smile grew to match them, in seconds she was in front of him and he couldn't help but wonder how a woman in such high heels moved so quickly. The waitress beamed and took the box from him opening it to see the result, it was as if it was brand new. Tears built up in Ruby's green eyes, they were pretty but nothing like Belle's. Before Ruby knew what she was doing she pulled Gold into a hug.

“Thank you. Thank you.”

A moment later she realized what she was doing and pulled back, releasing him from her vice like grip and wiping the tears from her eyes. Fifty percent of the customers had turned in shock to stare at Gold being hugged by one of the most beautiful women to grace Storybrooke. Most looked like Gold had crossed some sort of line even though Ruby had hugged him.

“Erm, sorry Mister Gold.”

“That is quite alright Ruby. It will give the town something to talk about.”

That made Ruby smile, the town did love its gossip. Sensing the awkward atmosphere Gold decided to change the subject.

“The gold leaf has been replaced and the diamonds returned, I also took the liberty of repairing the box, it was a little worn. If there are any problems stop by the shop and I will fix them.”

“I will, thank you so very much Mister Gold.”

“It had better be in constant use after I put so much effort into repairing it.” He spoke in a quip like voice.

Ruby nodded and thankfully most people had gone back to their food and own conversations.

“Belle is just finishing, she wanted me to ask you to wait a few minuets.”

“Of course, dearie.”

Belle offered him a final smile and clicked her heels of towards the kitchen, Gold just took a seat on the stool closest to the door and waited quietly. He didn't want anymore attention all he wanted was to get Belle and go home, he felt the need to just hold her. Ruby busied herself behind the counter making occasional conversation with Leroy and Mary Margaret who sat at the other end of the counter. He knew they were gossiping about him and what had just happened but he couldn't bring himself to care. In the corner of his eye he saw Belle appear from the kitchen, she smiled at him and he quickly returned it. Belle didn't go over to him like he had expected, instead she went to Ruby and spent a moment looking at the necklace then helping Ruby to put it on. Gold had to admit it went beautifully with her gold hair clip that was keeping her fringe out the way. When Belle hugged Ruby, Gold knew that was his reminder to stand so he could hold the door for her. She snaked around the counter past Mary Margaret and Leroy then over to Gold. He was just about to greet her when she cupped his cheek, tiptoed and kissed him. After a split second of shock he kissed back, it was only brief but they still had the attention of the whole of Granny's, including the chefs.

“Bye Ruby.”

Belle said taking Gold's hand in her own and then guided him out the diner, everyone staring as they went. Leroy turned to Mary Margaret and spoke with his mouth half filled with Lasagne.

“The hell? What's with all the hot teenagers suddenly throwing themselves at Gold? Monster the new black or somethin'?”

Gold and Belle walked back down Main Street hand in hand, but Gold had to break the silence.

“You know everyone is still staring at us?”

She stopped a little short of the shop and turned to him.

“I don't care Nick. I love you and I won't hide it. I don't care what people think, you love me back and that is all I need.”

He could see the emotion in Belle's eyes, he was over the moon that she was comfortable enough to let people see they were together. He loved her more than anything and he knew she loved him but he believed that he would just be her dirty little secret. How very wrong he was, the whole town would know in about an hour and when it got to Regina, oh he could expect a visit and a lecturer.

A smile filled his lips and he gripped her hand a little tighter.

“I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too.”

Every time he heard those words from her beautiful lips he felt a tingle run down his spine and into other, less appropriate places for the street. He didn't know how long they had been stood there but it must have been a while.

“Nick, I'm cold. Can we go home?”

“Of course, dearest.”

That evening they made pasta before moving through to the living room where Belle read a book and Gold just held her, he had his bad leg up on the couch and Belle nestled in between his legs. Occasionally he would read a few pages over her shoulder. After a while of just silence and her soft touches to his hand Gold decided it was time for a drink and so vanished off to the kitchen coming back with an ice filled glass of amber liquid, settling back into their position Belle asked.

“What is it with you and rum?”

“What do you mean, dearest?”

Belle shut her book and turned her head to face him as best she could.

“I mean, you always seemed to be drinking rum, there is very little variation.”

“Are you saying I should mix my drinks, Sweetheart?”

Belle gave his quip and unimpressed look and turned fully to face him, curling her legs up under herself. She set the book down.

“Can I have a serious answer?” She placed her hands on his cheek and kissed him. “You taste sweet.”

Gold just laughed at that and kissed her again.

“And there dearest is why I drink rum more than another spirit. I have a sweet tooth.”

“If you drink much more you will look like a bottle of rum...wait rum.”

“What, dearest?”

She shuffled closer to him, pressing her body to his and giving him another sweet kiss.

“Exactly, you call me 'dearest' its your nickname for me. I think I should have one for you, and its going to be Rum.”

Nick or Rum, whatever she was going to call him now raised an eyebrow.

“Rum?”

“Well its that or Nicky. Your choice?” She laughed in a sing-song voice.

“Rum is fine.” He too quickly concluded.

“Good.” A kiss was pressed to his neck. “Now, lets go to bed, I'll wear the emerald lace Basque you love so much.”

He pushed her back softly and pointed to the hallway.

“Get upstairs.”

Belle could only laugh at his sudden desperation.


	21. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps about to reflect Belle's thoughts. It will become obvious that I have a major soft spot for Doctor Whale. I also feel like I should say sorry for this, it may be too mean.

As expected the town gorged themselves on the gossip of Nick and Belle's kiss, while his and Ruby's hug seemed to have faded into the background. Belle had noticed that as she walked down the street people would whisper and look at her like they were better than her. It was painful. She was only covering for one more day at Granny's and so Belle decided she could cope, if Rum had taught her one thing it was that she was strong. That didn't however, stop sting when she heard the words 'gold digger'. Belle tied on her small apron and gave Ruby a hug as she mentally prepared herself for one more day before she could go back to Rum and a pile of books in the shop.

“Morning hun.”

“Hey Ruby.”

People gave Belle odd glances now and then but she tried not to pay them any attention, she knew Rum loved her and that was all she needed. Belle pulled her order pad from the apron and went to Doctor Whale who was sat patiently with his head in his hand, he didn't look bored more like he was tired. As she approached he looked up and gave her a half smile.

“So I hear you're dating Gold.”

Belle sighed coming to a stop, the only thing separating them being the counter.

“Is this where you call me a gold digger or try to warn me off him?”

“No.”

Belle's eyes widened, she had just been expecting judgement. She quickly reminded herself that she liked Doctor Whale.

“What?”

“Isabelle, I've been on call all night. I don't have the energy to judge you, that and I wouldn't anyway.”

“You wouldn't Doctor Whale?”

“Nah, and you can call me Victor.” That made Belle smile. “The way I see it we've all got to grip onto the things we love with both hands and never let go.”

Belle didn't realize Victor could be so deep, it was clear that he was remembering something, something painful.

“You lost someone didn't you? Oh, sorry you don't need to answer that. I'll...I'll get you some coffee.”

Belle practically ran to the coffee pot and poured him a cup. She set it down in front of him with an apologetic smile. Victor wasted no time in picking up the cup and taking a large gulp.

“It was my little brother.” He said as she made to walk away.

“I'm sorry.”

“It was a long time ago. It taught me one thing though, can't give a damn what people think. You have to be with the people that make you happy, town monster or not.”

Victor didn't stay long, he had another cup of coffee but then left in need of some sleep. His words stayed with her and actually made her feel reassured, the gossip would die down eventually and Rum did make her happy. Victor was right. Glances continued throughout the day but Belle remained her cheerful self as best she could, no one mentioned it outright and those who looked like they were about to got one hell of a glare off Ruby. She had decided to go big sister and keep any bad word from getting to Belle, and thanks to that people learnt to just keep their mouths shut rather quickly.

Thankfully the day went quickly, all Belle wanted to do was go home to Rum. It was rent day so she had told him that she would walk home. It was just beginning to get cold as winter approached and Belle suddenly regretted wearing a skirt. Trees seemed to like the wind that had started to blow, dancing their many routines. Ruby had spent most of the day getting more and more existed about her date with Archie and Belle was pleased for them, they seemed happy, Archie was a good man. The same could not be said for her Papa who suddenly grabbed her as she passed the shop dragging her inside to the stairs.

“Hear you're his little whore now. So fucking the old pervert for his money is fine but for your father is wrong? You fucking bitch!”

It was painfully obvious that Moe was drunk, it was all she could smell. Belle couldn't get passed him to the street so she practically ran up the grey carpeted stairs, he was barely a step behind her, for a drunk he could move fast. Surprisingly he didn't hit her or push her against the wall he looked almost apologetic, like the goodness of her father was peaking through the drink.

“I'm sorry Belle.”

Belle raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

“I know Papa. But I'm not sleeping with him because of his money, I'm sleeping with him because I love him.”

“Belle, please! You cannot be with this.. beast.”

“No one decides my fate but me. And if you want a say in my life, you have to stop drinking.”

Belle's nose crinkled at the smell of whiskey, it was foul and bitter not sweet like Gold's rum.

“I stopped gambling.”

His words where quiet and calm. Belle felt tears building in her aqua eyes, he had done this for her because he loved her and wanted her back in his life. She knew it had not been easy for him, she had reached him that day outside Gold's shop.

“I'm so proud of you Papa.”

He didn't speak just looked at her.

“Next the drinking yeah?”

Belle said it with a smile but the drink in him didn't get the joke, it had taken over again and her Papa was gone, he had become a slave to his addiction.

“You think this is funny?! You think it was easy for me?! Nothing is ever good enough for you!”

He started to pace back and forth, Belle just wanted that good man back, she just had to talk to him. To her Papa and not the drink.

“Lets go sit down Papa, away from the stairs.”

His pacing was taking him scarily close to the edge. If looks could kill Belle would have dropped to the floor.

“What can't take care of myself? I've done alright since you fucked off haven't I?”

Belle didn't understand how in one sentence she had made a switch flip. It was like he was two people: her Papa and whiskey. He paced again.

“Of course you can, you raised me.”

That calmed him down, she could see the evil in his being banished and the blue of her father returning.

“I'm being a bastard, I'm sorry. I never should have yelled at you. I'm sorry Isabelle.”

His voice was so full of emotion as he bounced back and forth between people, she felt sorry for him because she could see just how hard he was fighting to be the good man.

“Belle, you should stay away from me.” He took a step back, like he was afraid he would hurt her. I...I stopped gambling, I can...I can stop drinking.” He took another step. “Then, then we can try...”

Moe didn't get to finished. He tumbled down the stairs. Belle reached for him but it was too late. All she could do was scream and run to him. She couldn't stop screaming. Couldn't help him. Moe's eyes where closed and he wasn't moving. The screams grew louder and louder, terrified and traumatized. Then someone was rushing towards her, Belle could only see his feet because she couldn't bring herself to look up and away from her father.

“Isabelle! Isabelle!”

It was Victor. He dropped to his knees and put his ear to Moe's chest, Belle leaned back on her heels just watching as Victor did all he could. Too soon he stopped and took Belle into his arms.

“No! No don't stop! Help him!”

Belle screamed and cried and screamed again, she banged her fists against Victor's chest. Through it all he just held her, just like Rum would have.

“Isabelle, he's dead. His neck is broken. I tried, and I'm so very sorry but there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry.”

Belle cried into his chest until Victor shuffled and pulled his cell from a back pocket. She didn't register what he was saying, Belle just clung to him, her tears stinging her eyes. Mascara sticking her eyelashes together. Victor was warm and comforting but he wasn't Rum, she needed Rum.

“Isabelle, as soon as Emma gets here, I'll get Gold for you, I promise.”

It was like Victor had read her mind and knew what she needed.

It wasn't long before Emma burst in with David Nolan in step behind her. They stopped dead. Like promised as soon as Belle could let go of his shirt Victor charged off to find Gold, with a promise to Emma to come straight back. The next few minuets passed in a blur, she didn't hear anything Emma said, she didn't care, didn't move, didn't speak. Belle felt like she was being crushed.

“Belle!” Yelled Rum followed closely by Victor.

“Rum!”

For the first time Belle found herself in the present, she pulled herself up on shaky legs and ran into Gold's awaiting arms. That certain thing in his warmth and comfort that wasn't in Victor's wrapped her up and made her feel safe.

David was on his cell to someone, probably the hospital while Emma questioned Victor over in a corner.

“What were you doing here, Whale?”

“I em...I was on call all last night, I had a nightmare.”

“So why were you here?”

“When I have a nightmare I take walks...to clear my head. I wasn’t just going to walk past while Isabelle was screaming, was I?”

“No, no. Of course not.”

Emma seemed surprised that Whale was so emotional, just because he was a doctor didn't mean that he did this sort of thing everyday.

Hours past and Belle didn't take in most of it. The whole time Gold refused to let her out of his arms, like she even wanted to be away from his chest. Belle had suffered through so much but Gold was beginning to think that the death of her father may have actually broken her, if it had he would be there to pick up the pieces.

His vow was to protect her and that was even from her own trauma.


	22. Just A Cup

They didn't go to bed that night, Belle just collapse on the couch with Rum's arms around her. She didn't cry again, just sat there in silence. Here eyes red and swollen. Rum didn't know what to say, he was pleased Moe French was dead. He couldn't say he was sorry but Belle didn't need pity, didn't want it. While he was searching his mind for something to say Belle was just thankful for the quietude. She felt guilty partly because she blamed herself but mostly because there was a part of her that was glad he was dead.

“I love you, Belle.”

It was all he could think of to say but Gold had no idea just how safe it made her feel. Belle had just lost her father, she had no siblings and her mother died when she was five...She felt alone. Hearing Rum say that he loved her meant that she was not alone in the dark, she had someone to hold her hand.

The two fell asleep on the couch, Belle with her head rested on his chest and his arms circling her. The pain in her heart numbed a little knowing her was there. Gold knew his leg was going to protest but Belle was more important.

XXXX

The next morning Gold woke to find his arms empty, despite his knee Rum shot up and went in search.

“Belle?”

“In here.” She called back to him.

A sudden air of calm descended, he didn't like waking up without her at the best of times let alone after what had happened. He made his way into the kitchen and found Belle making tea, the stove roaring to life and placing the kettle over the heat. She had changed into jeans and a white blouse, he loved that blouse especially the way it showed off her breasts but it wasn't time for such thoughts. Looking down to the breakfast bar, she had been busy; there were waffles and French toast, orange juice and coffee.

“Are we expecting company?”

He was trying to make a joke, just to get her to smile, he needed to see her smile. Belle turned and within seconds pulled Rum into a hug, pressing her face into his chest.

“I just need to keep busy. Can't just sit and do nothing.”

“Its alright, Sweetheart. I don't mind you making breakfast...for the whole town”

That got a small smile and Rum felt like he had conquered Everest.

“I guess I should start on this feast.”

The two shared a heart filled moment as their eyes met and then Gold dove into the French toast. It was his favourite. Belle went back to the whistling kettle and poured Rum a cup of tea in a beautiful china cup pained in a sapphire blue. As she turned back Belle bumped into the bar and the cup went clattering to the ground, Belle dropped to her knees. Tears in her eyes. As she picked it up Belle let the waterfall come.

“I'm sorry, its chipped.”

It wasn't the cup making her cry, but she just couldn't keep it in any longer. Belle slumped down onto the floor and let it out. Without thought for his knee he dropped to the floor and just held her.

“Its just a cup.”


	23. Bright In Heaven's Jewelled Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but it may take me some time to get the next chapter up what with xmas. I am working up until 9pm on the 24th so it could be really quick or take ages. Sorry again.

Things had passed slowly since the accident and the weather had dropped to reflect Belle's mood. Belle was strong and Gold was beyond relieved to find she was not broken, but cracked...she had begun repairing herself, she was that strong. Gold had vowed to pick up the broken pieces but it seemed that she didn't need him to, he just needed to keep giving her love and words of encouragement. His Belle was a fighter.

Belle had been worried that Emma and David would think that she had pushed her Papa, yet Emma knew when someone was lying and Belle wasn't. With the tragic accident the town's 'Gold and a teenager' gossip had run its course and died down and no one was more thankful for that than Rum. His Belle had been through so much already without their love being used against her too.

She had planned a simple funeral for Moe, nothing too extravagant. Belle stood at the podium surrounded by the first oh the winter frost, it made the grass a pleasant mint color. Belle wore a black dress with three quarter sleeves and a thin silver edge to her collar. Of course she wore her rose necklace, that never came off. Her eyes where red and a little puffy from crying and more threatened to come as she looked over all the people gathered around her father's coffin. She looked to Rum for support and he gave her a soft smile, he really was her rock. With a deep breath she opened her mouth and spoke.

“Thank you for all being here.”

She looked around at the mass of people Ruby, Victor and Archie where at the front with Rum while Emma, David Mary Margaret and Henry sat the row behind. A lot more people had shown up than Belle had been expecting, even his old poker buddies had shown their faces.

“As many of you know, my Papa had his problems. Yet he was a fighter, he fought for the things he loved: His wife, his shop and even at the very end me.”

She faulted as tears built up in her eyes.

“He...he liked the simple things...in life.”

It was getting hard for her to talk through the tears, Ruby offered her own comforting smile. She was the only one wearing red but that was Ruby and it had brought a smile to Belle's face. Gold was grateful for Ruby, she always made Belle smile.

“The...the...the. I'm sorry I can't.” Belle began to cry, hot tears pouring down her soft skin.

Rum stood quickly, despite his knee screaming at him and quickly made his way to Belle taking her into his arms. Ruby followed close behind leaving Victor and Archie to exchange a look. Rum pressed a soft kiss to Belle's forehead and then turned her shaking frame to Ruby who pulled her into a hug. Knowing that she needed it to be said Gold went to the podium and searched down Belle's speech to where she left off. He cleared his throat.

“He liked the simple things in life: the apple pie at Granny's, seeing the smile on your faces when the arrangements where made. No matter his problems Moe French looked for the good. He treasured his friends and his beloved daughter, Belle. He is gone but will never be forgotten, of that we can all promise. Thank you.”

XXXX

Belle had kept telling Rum how thankful she was that he finished her eulogy on their way home. No matter how many times he said 'it was nothing' she would say 'thank you' again three minuets later. Rex, Duncan, Tucker and Peter, Moe's poker buddies, had decided to go for a drink to remember their friend. Belle and reluctantly Gold had been invited but all Belle wanted to do was go home, she couldn't go and drink knowing that it had been the main factor in her Papa's death.

The sun was just setting as Gold silenced the car's purr, neither made to get out the car they just sat there, Belle staring out the window. Rum reached and took her hand in his.

“You should have a hot bath, relax a little. I'll make you some tea.”

“I'd like that, thank you Rum.” 

XXXX

The water was luxuriously warm against her cold stinging flesh. She had dimmed the lights partly because of the headache that had formed not long after her crying fit, but mainly because she was a night person. The way the stars shone, the way the air took on a cold scent. She couldn't quite explain what it smelt like only that it was her second favourite smell in the whole world, after Rum of course. She loved how the night brought that sense of mystery that hid inside her novels, all she could say was it was sweet and bitter, spicy and mild all at the same time. The bath was relaxing and the smell of Lavender filled the room it filled her lungs and helped her to forget the last few weeks and their horrors. She stayed there for hours, just having an indulgent moment to herself. Belle thought of how supportive everyone had been, Ruby made her smile, Archie had given her someone to talk to without judgement, Victor had been her shoulder to cry on. Rum, now Rum was all those things and more...he had been her everything and the cherry on top, he was her safety.

Time passed and when the water finally turned cold Belle decided it was time to get out. Wrapping a big white fluffy towel and stepped out of the bathroom to see Rum walking up the stairs hot tea in hand. He smiled when he saw her all wet and beautiful.

“I promised tea, didn't I?”

“That you did.” She smiled.

He held out the cup that matched his chipped one which she took quickly taking a large gulp of the wonderful liquid, it warmed her very soul. Belle pressed a small kiss to his lips and spoke softly.

“Would you mind if we just went to bed early, I'm not hungry I just want sleep.”

He took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Of course, whatever you want, dearest.”  
“Thank you, Rum.”

“You go get ready for bed, there are some documents I need to get ready for the shop tomorrow.”

Belle kissed him again and then they went there separate ways, the sound of Belle drying her hair filling the whole house.

When Rum made his way back upstairs the lights where off and Belle was sat in bed, crying softly. He went to her and slipped in the bed with her, still fully clothed.

“Belle please don't cry.”

“I'm so sorry Rum, I can't help it. The tears just keep coming.”

“Shhh, Sweetheart I am here, I always will be. I love you.”

“I...love you...too.” She stuttered leaning into his chest.

“You know, Belle. When my son died the doctor told me something that has stayed with me all this time.”

She looked at him with such curiosity and sadness, no matter what pain Belle felt she would always put it on hold for others. She was just a good person like that.

“I'm sorry you lost him. What did he say?”

“It was a she actually, Doctor Willa Lutz. And it was not your fault. That's beside the point.” He kissed the top of her head. “I was in pieces when it happened, my wife had left us by then but what she said made it all better.”

He held her just a little tighter.

“What did she say?”

“It was a quote, by who I never knew. She said: There is no death the stars go down, to rise upon some other shore, and bright in heaven's jewelled crown they shine forever more.”

“That's beautiful, Rum.”

He gave a soft smile.

“You know, I like the stars because it makes me feel close to Bae. Maybe, just maybe your father is up there too. There are so many stars, one of them must be him.”

Belle started crying again, but it had become a happy cry. Rum always made her feel better. They didn't speak again, Rum just held Belle and then watched as she slowly fell asleep.


	24. Santa Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely won't get anymore of this done before Xmas as I work up until late on the 24th, so i did this as a Christmas present to all of you. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!!!!

After all Rum had done for Belle since Moe's death, Belle couldn't help but think he deserved a treat. She remembered how much he had loved her emerald lace Basque with a smile, he liked the feel of the fabric under his hand but Belle thought he liked it being on the floor more. Belle's sorrow for the loss of her father had dissipated and was now just a numb sting, she had forbidden herself from feeling sorry for herself.

It was the Christmas season and all through Storybrooke decorations illuminated building after building. Emma had dressed a mannequin up as Santa Clause and stuck it on the roof of the Sheriff's Station. Snow had started to fall days ago but Main Street was cleared of most of the frozen white, her heels clicked on the sidewalk and crunched what little snow there was underfoot. Rum was in the process of repairing an antique Japanese black lacquer jewellery box and so had told Belle he would be late home. That was perfect for her little surprise.

She entered the shop slowly, reaching up and silencing the bell before it could sound. She pulled her charcoal coat tight around herself and then went to the back room.

“Hi.”

She said leaning against the door one healed boot out in front of the other. Rum jumped but recovered quickly, smiling up at her and set a pot of lacquer down on his desk.

“Hello, dearest. Didn't hear you come in. What brings you down here in the cold?”

Just as Belle was about to show him his little treat, Rum picked the pot back up and turned back to the box, a smile fell from her lips. The smile returned quickly as an idea popped into her head. With his back to her Belle slipped the charcoal coat from her body and onto the cold floor, placed her hands seductively on her hips and then started to sing.

“Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me; been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight...”

Gold turned hearing Belle's beautiful voice ring out in his shop, and dropped the lacquer pot. His mouth gaped open at the sight of his Belle, her black boots where knee high and topped with a fluffy white fur, her dress was red and just about covered her bottom. The dress was strapless and lined with the same fluffy white fur as her boots, the front had a small black ribbon corset design and it left him breathless. Belle's smile grew as she saw his speechlessness and she continued to sing.

“Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue; I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Belle knew all the lyrics, it was her mother's favourite Christmas song and after seeing her in the Santa outfit Belle was pretty sure it was now Rum's favourite. As Belle sang she made her way over to him.

“Think of all the fun I've missed; think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list.”

The last words Belle whispered into Rum's ear, she could practically see the pleasure shoot through his body. She pressed her chest to his back, thankful that he was sat down so she could continue her teasing without problems. Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him close.

“Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot; been an angel all year; Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight. Santa honey, one little thing I really need...the deed...to a platinum mine, Santa baby. So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Rum seemed content to just let her sing, he really was enjoying the sound of her voice. He was also afraid if he said anything that she would take her warm breasts from his back. His eyes shut in tranquillity.

“ Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks; sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight. Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's; I really do believe in you; let's see if you believe in me...Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring...I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”

Belle had a problem with that song, once she started she had to finish it and Rum was more than willing to let her. He took one of her hands from around his neck and pressed a kiss to her palm, his five o'clock shadow tickling the skin there. Within seconds he pulled Belle somehow to sit in his lap.

“Beautiful.” He breathed.

“Me or the song?”

“Both.”

Satisfied by his answer Belle leaned in and the two shared a passion filled kiss, all teeth and tongue. Rum's fingers soon found their way to her thighs and then slowly teased up and up and up in small circles making Belle wetter than she ever thought was possible. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and pulled back from their kisses.

“No.”

She didn't sound angry it was more of a sing-song voice that was really saying 'not like this'. Curious he let her stand and walk out into his shop, and after a few seconds of gathering his thoughts Rum followed, only to stop dead in his tracks. Belle had perched herself on his counter by the cash machine, her legs crossed so he could see the white lace garter around her top of her thigh, he audibility swallowed. She had the bottom of her deep red lips between her teeth and a shimmer in her eyes that made Gold harder still. As he reached her Belle as if automatically opened her legs and wrapped them around Rum's waist pulling him to her, they found each others lips again and his gold topped cane clattered to the ground.

They hadn't had sex since Moe French had died, he was a gentleman like that and would never force her just for his own benefit. It was one of the things she most loved about him. His warm hands again found her thighs and started their teasing circles once again. Belle yearned for him. She pulled his belt open with such skill and speed that Rum didn't have time to register it and smiling into their passionate kisses she slipped her hand down into his tented boxers and took him in hand, Gold gasped in need. He loved the feeling of her soft, delicate hands on him, Belle moved slowly at first, torturing him. When Rum started to thrust into her hand though she gripped that little bit tighter and built up speed, his hands stilled on her thighs and dug into them, she knew there would be bruises but she didn't much care. Her thumb slid up to massage the slit, the small bead of pre cum wetting her fingers.

“Belle...Belle, Sweetheart heart if...if you don't, oh God. If you don't stop I'll cum.”

Belle slowed her movements and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Maybe that's what I want.”

Gold was thankful that he didn't cum just from the sound of her voice and her breath on his skin. Belle's hands left his hardened member and returned to his pants, yanking them down boxers and all. His member sprung free, the air cooling him and helping to push back his orgasm. With the ability to think returning Gold's hands went back to their work of pulling small gasps from Belle, fingers found the lace garter and ran over it softly.

“Rum I, need you.”

Belle gasped out, breathless.

Rum just smiled and pulled it slowly down letting it rest on the fur of her boots, then he placed a soft kiss to where it had been on her thigh.

“No. No teasing, I...I need you...inside me. Please Rum.”

She was begging him and there was no way in hell he could resist that. His penis throbbed at the sound of her voice pleading for him. His hands slid up to her panties but...

“You're not...”

“No.”

The little minx wasn't wearing panties and Gold felt himself pulsate again. He was beginning to think she could make him cum just by talking. She was wetter than she had ever remembered being in her life, there was something about the possibility of being caught that existed her. It was later yes, but the door was unlocked and anyone could look through the window. Gold took himself in hand and lined himself up with Belle's entrance, with one more kiss he pushed inside to the very hilt.

“Oh God!” She practically screamed.

“Not quite, dearie but thanks for the compliment.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck again, her home away from home, and dragged him to her, kissing him like she would never get to again. There was no starting slow, Gold slammed in and out of his Belle at an unforgiving speed. Belle's nails dug into his back making him bleed.

“Harder!”

She begged and Rum obliged, his knee screamed and demanded but Belle's screaming and demanding was more important. If she screamed any louder Emma was going to be called by someone thinking the evil Mister Gold was killing some poor girl in his shop. A smile came to his lips as he realized the look on her face would be priceless, yet he turned his attention back to his Belle, her panting face was the only one he was interested in at that moment.

She could feel her orgasm building up with every thrust, every rock of her hips and Belle welcomed it. She hadn't felt so good since before her Papa died, her belly tingled as it approached. It was like Rum could sense it building inside her because he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, his thumb found its way to her clit where he began making small circles over the sensitive flesh. It was too much and pushed her over the edge.

“Rum!”

She screamed as her orgasm raced through her like a tsunami and a hurricane mixed together. Belle's walls tightened around him and he got dragged over the edge with her, Belle's body pulling every drop of his seed from him.

They stayed there for a few moments, not speaking, not moving they just held onto one another, panting. It was Belle who broke the silence first.

“I...I love you.”

Belle was still catching her breath.

“I love you too, Belle.”

“You like your Christmas present?”

There was a brief pause and Gold straightened himself up to look her in the eyes, their bodies disconnecting at the same time. With a taunting smile he said.

“Did you keep the receipt?”

The two laughed between gasps for air.

“Bastard.”


	25. A Christmas Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few a few more days off and so I ended up just writing all night, changing bits and adding others. I said I would not get anymore done until January but I have surprised even myself by getting this done. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Belle was beginning to worry, she had been feeling ill for about a week and it was getting worse. At first Belle had thought she just had the flu but the coughing and stuffiness never came, that brought her second guess: some kind of infection. She was throwing up and just generally didn't feel herself. Belle hadn't told Rum partially because he had become busy over the last few days with several deals that had popped up, but mainly because she didn't want to be a burden on him. Despite everything that had happened, how much she had grown Belle still thought, at times, she was a burden. She had decided that a trip to Victor for his mass of medical knowledge was in order and that was just what she had planned for after her shift at Granny's. Jasmine had met a guy Al-something Belle couldn't remember, but he had taken Jasmine on a weekend to Boston so Granny was down a waitress. Belle did love going back to Granny's, she loved the pawnshop but that didn't smell of cherry pie and BLT's or have Ruby's laugh filling the place.

Marco and Archie were in the middle booth having lunch like always and Ruby kept wandering over to them, Granny didn't look too pleased but she and Belle could handle the customers. Leroy was as always perched at the end of the counter near the kitchen eating his roast beef sandwich along with some guy who looked like he was about nod off at any moment. Emma and Mary Margaret slumped down in the far booth, Emma's arm wrapped around Henry who had a large Ice Cream Sunday in front of him along with a large smile.

Belle handed Jefferson his tea with a smile, he took it and adjusted the rather eccentric top hat.

“Thank you Belle.”

“You're very welcome, Jefferson.”

People at college called Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' on account of his slight nuttiness and preference for hats but Belle liked him. Jefferson studied art, so they didn't see much of each other but was always polite and courteous to her, he was a nice man but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was only a little older than her at age twenty and yet had to deal with so much, his girlfriend Alice had left him right after giving birth to their daughter who he had named Grace. Jefferson somehow managed to juggle; college, work, a stray cat he found and named Cheshire and an eleven month old baby girl. Belle couldn't help but admire him.

The day was a slow one, people came in and out, orders where filled and Belle laughed with Ruby. That of course was until Belle ran to the bathroom to through up.

“Are you alright, Belle?”

Ruby asked from outside the cubical. Belle's hair had been held up in a dirty bun yet of course that had collapsed the moment she had hurled her guts up. Sat on the floor, her back against the cubical wall Belle attempted to hold back the need to through up again.

“Fine Ruby. I'm just a little under the weather. I'll be fine.”

“You sure hun?”

“Yeah, I'll be out in a minuet.”

She could hear Ruby's heals shuffle and then reluctantly click away. Ruby had that big sister instinct, even though she was only a month older than Belle it was strong but Ruby knew that Belle didn't need crowding. She sat there taking deep breaths and getting her body back under her control, she had her appointment with Victor right after her shift so Belle didn't have to wait long, she and Victor had become friends since her Papa's tragic accident and so she knew that he would do his very best to discover what was wrong with Belle. She pulled herself up on shaky healed legs and slipped the engaged lock to vacant, stepping out.

Looking at herself in the mirror Belle quickly wiped away the small tears that had been squeezed from her eyes during her moment of sickness. Her face was a little flushed but nothing a little cold water wouldn't mend, the liquid was like a God send on her heated cheeks cooling them back to a reasonable temperature and making Belle feel once again human. She fixed her hair and straightened her make-up, when she felt more presentable Belle went back to the main counter where Ruby handed her a tall glass of water. Belle took a long sip.

“Thanks Ruby.”

“Of course, hun.” Belle took another sip. “Are you alright?”

Belle nodded still drinking her water.

“I'm fine Ruby. Just got a bug or something.”

“I can get Granny to let you go home early, Gold can take care of his woman.”

The last part was a joke, one that made Belle nearly spit out the last of her water. The gargling snorting noise caused Ruby to burst out laughing.

“Careful there Bells, don't want you spitting instead of swallowing.”

“Ruby!” Belle smiled with mock anger.

“What? Gold loves it, I'm sure.”

Belle couldn't deny that, he did like it and Belle enjoyed doing it.

XXXX

The time came when Belle's shift was over, she gave Ruby a hug as they said goodbyes and then she left the diner for the hospital. Snow had started to build up again along Main Street as she walked. Christmas was almost upon them and Belle was determined to be well for it, It would be her first Christmas with Gold, without her father. There would be food and drink, a real tree decorated to the nines and presents. Belle hadn't had a Christmas present from anyone except Ruby since she was five years old. Rum liked to spoil her and Belle was prepared to be spoilt.

Her walk to the hospital didn't take too long and to be honest Belle was thankful for the cold air of her walk, it helped the sick feeling that had been again building be pushed back down. Victor smiled at her as he closed the door to the exam room, Belle returned it and took the seat that the doctor gestured at.

“What can I do for you Belle? Are you ill?”

He sat down opposite her and leaned forwards, a look off concern in his blue eyes.

“I may be wasting your time Victor.”

“Well, I'm sure that's not true. I'm the doctor here.” He laughed and Belle joined in.

“I just don't feel like myself, I keep throwing up too.”

“That could be any number of things Belle, an infection, food poisoning. The list goes on.”

Belle nodded knowing that Victor was right, it could be nothing or something serious.

“Could it be to do with the accident and my scar?”

Belle had told Victor about what had happened to her on the phone when she booked her appointment, she trusted him enough to tell him. Belle had always been worried about what could happen to make her impossibility to have a child worse. Victor stood.

“Well, lets do a Sonogram and we can take a look. Okay?”

“Yeah, thank you for this Victor.”

“No thanks necessary. I'll be back in a moment to run the Sonogram, would you just lay back on the table for a moment?”

Belle nodded as Victor left the room, it was quiet without his soft voice filling it. She did as asked and went to the table, laying back and trying to relax. It didn't take long for Victor to return setting a brown file on the white table beside Belle. Rolling his sleeves up he came towards her and switched on the Sonogram. Belle pulled up her green frilled top revealing her tanned stomach, blemished only by the scar along her abdomen.

“This gel will be a little cold.” Victor smiled.

Belle couldn't help the intake of air, that gel really was cold against her skin.

“Sorry, Belle.”

“Its okay.”

The Sonogram went on for a few minuets before Victor's eyes widened.

“What is it?”

Victor turned the machine for Belle to see and then took a deep breath as if preparing himself.

“Belle, you're...you're pregnant.”

Belle froze, and then started to giggle.

“Yeah great joke Victor. What is it really?”

Victor pointed to a small speck on the screen.

“You see that Belle?”

“Yeah.”

“That is your babies heart beating. Belle I would never lie or joke about this, not with you. You are pregnant.”

“Victor I can't be.”

“Well its unlikely but not impo...”

“What?! I can't have a child Victor.”

Victor and Belle where looking very confused now.

“Belle...when you were told about what the doctors had done during your operation, what did they say?”

He asked so slowly, like he would upset her. Victor could be so gentle when he wanted to be.

“I was ten, they used a lot of long words I didn't understand most of them so they told my Papa. He said that they had taken one of my ovaries out and the other one was none functional, but it would do more damage to remove that one as well. I got the message though.”

“Belle, either your father didn't understand or he lied. You can have a child Belle, the second ovary if damaged yes. A lot of the eggs you produce are incomplete genetically speaking only eight or nine chromosomes in each one function. However, every now and again a few will be produced that are perfectly ordered DNA wise, yet it is unlikely that while those eggs are there you would be sexually active.”

Everything went silent for a short while as Belle tried to taking in the rush of new information, she could have a child and more importantly she was. There was a baby inside her at that very moment and Belle almost started crying at how happy she was. A child was all that Belle had wanted since she saw that woman with her baby when she was ten and now she could have one. Belle practically jumped into Victor's arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her eyes finally giving up and letting her cry.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Belle.” Victor chuckled embracing her. “You don't have to thank me, I didn't get you pregnant.”

She laughed in between her happy sobs.

XXXX

Christmas day finally came and Belle was worried about how Rum would take the news. He had already been a father and lost Bae, she didn't want him to be in pain because of her, or to think she had lied to him. Rum's side of the bed was cold when Belle woke, he had always been an early riser and couldn't just turn over and go back to sleep. Belle slipped out of bed and took a quick shower, as the lava washed over her body Belle automatically put her hand on her stomach and smiled. There was a life inside her.

After the short shower Belle pulled open her closet and while looking for a suitable dress she sent a text to Ruby.

**_'Happy Christmas Ruby, love you.'_ **

She went through the closet slowly and soon found the perfect one. It was a black and white plaid strapless dress with a matching belt, as with most of her dresses it came down to mid thigh and presented her cleavage beautifully. As Belle was putting on her light make-up her cell buzzed with Ruby's response.

**_'Yeah and to you hun, love you lots. Hope all goes well with lover boy.'_ **

“'Lover Boy'”

Belle couldn't help but laugh, only Ruby would refer to Rum in such a way. Belle had of course told Ruby that she was pregnant, she could never hide it from her; not for long anyway Ruby always figured things out.

When her make-up was done Belle slipped on her wooden heeled black suede ankle boots and laced them up, then padded down stairs where she found Rum up and dressed, head tilted in confusion as he looked at a large gold wrapped present with a large red ribbon. It was large, so large that it was almost half the height of the Christmas tree.

“What is in it?”

He asked not looking at her, Belle was surprised that he had even heard her come down the stairs.  
She made her way over to him and slipped her arms around him then placed a soft but loving kiss to his cheek.

“You really want to know?”

Rum turned in her arms so he could put his own around her waist, his cane pressing into her back ever so slightly. Belle looked him in those beautiful chocolate eyes and then dragged him into a passion fill kiss, his tongue licked along her bottom lip seeking entrance that was quickly granted. He knew just what to do to make Belle moan into his mouth, where to lick and where to nibble.

“I do want to know. You look gorgeous today by the way.”

“Flattery will not get me to let you open the box.”

“Oh come on, I need to know what it is. I am Mister Gold, don't come between me and something I want, dearest.”

Belle smiled and kissed him again.

“Or what?”

“I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll spank you.” That only made Belle laugh harder. “Please let me open it.”

“I'll make you a deal.”

“Oh now I'm intrigued...do tell my dear Belle.”

“You can open it, if and only if...you don't freak out.”

Rum raised an eyebrow at that but soon nodded.

“Deal. I will do my very best.”

“Then you can open it.”

Gold practically ran to the box and dragged it over to the couch and Belle joined him, for a man with a cane he could move quick. She had never been so nervous in all her life. He pulled the ribbon and golden paper, opening the big box to find...another box.

“What is this, pass the parcel?”

Belle pressed a kiss to his tea coated lips.

“Yes, now carry on.”

“Of course my lady.”

The next box was green, Rum pulled of the paper and opened the box...another one.

“Again?”

“Oh just keep opening it.”

The new box was a little smaller than the last one and purple. He pulled it open then opened the rest each with different paper: Red, pink, Robins, orange, silver, Christmas trees, blue, yellow, white, lavender and holly berries.

“How much longer does this go on for?”

“You're almost there.”

He carried on opening box after box until he got to a black pen box. Rum noticed Belle looked about ready to cry and was chewing on her bottom lip. He tugged the lid off the last box and looked inside, Rum gasped. Inside was a pregnancy test, she had done several just to be sure, Rum looked to down to the little screen eyes widening; two pink lines...pregnant. He didn't speak, just sat there staring at the test in his hands.

“You're...you're...”

  
“Yeah. Please don't be angry, I didn't lie to you, I didn't know I could. I...”

Belle didn't get chance to finished her panicking as Rum dropped the test, pushed her backwards against the couch and pressed his head to her stomach.

“Hello little one.” He said and gave a kiss to her stomach softly.

“You...you're not angry?”

Rum looked up a smile on his face.

“Belle, how could I ever be angry about this? A child is all you have ever really wanted and I am getting a second chance.” Belle just started crying with pure happiness, Rum couldn't stand for that and so pulled her into a hug. “My darling Belle, you're almost done with college and then you will have the library. I will help you in any way I can.”

“You really don't want me to get rid of it?”

“What? No! Belle this could be our only chance, I wouldn't ever make you do that. I love you and I love her.”

“Her?”

“I have a feeling.”

Belle laughed and kissed him.

“So we're having a baby.”

Rum nodded placing a hand on her stomach.

“I think we are.”

"Its a miracle, Rum."

"A miracle is something that seems impossible but happens anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your ideas for baby names. I suck at choosing names and would love to hear your ideas. Girl, boy unisex please let me know, I haven't quite decided if the baby will be a girl so yeah comment and leave your ideas. :-)


	26. Double Date

Rum felt like he had been in a dream land since discovering that his Belle was pregnant. When Bae was born he had decided that he wanted at least two but Milah had refused, she hadn't even wanted Bae so why would they have another. Now though, now he was getting his second chance, he and Belle. Rum knew the pain she felt for never being able to have a child and now that was a distant nightmare, Belle and Rum had been blessed with a baby, their small treasure.

That night while Belle slept Rum lay awake watching her, his hand rested over hers on her stomach. He had long forgotten about his dream for another child, he knew he could never replace Bae, no but he could maybe be happy again. Gold had always enjoyed being a father and he knew that Belle would be the perfect mother, she had the natural instinct. Rum couldn't help but worry though that a baby at nineteen would be hard on her, Belle was almost finished with college he knew she would get a good grade and after Belle had worked so hard she deserved it. The library he could help her with that and any heavy lifting Dove could do. He was determined to make the pregnancy as easy as possible on his Belle, he loved her and he loved their baby.

“I love you.” He kissed Belle's stomach and then looked up to Belle. “And I love you.”

“I love both of you.” Belle said with a sleepy giggle.

“Do you mind? This is a private conversation between me and our child.”

“Well is it now?” Gold nodded with a smile as Belle sat up. “How long have you been talking to him?”

“Him?”

“Well you think he is a girl so I was thinking we could make a deal.”

“My dear Belle. I am the one renounced for making the deals in this town and yet you always seem to be the one asking for them.”

“What can I say, you've rubbed off on me.”

Belle smiled and kissed him, a kiss filled with passion and love. It didn't take long for Belle to end up wrapped up in Rum's arms his hand still resting on her abdomen. They didn't move all night, just stayed in that position, safe and loving, there was no thoughts, no nightmares just happiness.

 XXXX

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

Ruby asked as they walked down Main Street. Belle looked down to her still smooth belly and smiled lovingly.

“I don't know yet, Victor said he would do an ultrasound in a few weeks and we could find out but I don't think I want to.”

“What do you mean Bells?”

Ruby linked her arm with Belle's and squeezed just a little, a sign of her love for the blue eyed one.

“Well, Rum thinks that the baby is a girl and I think he is a boy. We kind of have a bet going.”

“Well then let it be a surprise, either way it will be your child and the baby will still have their epic Aunt Ruby.”

She grinned.

“'Aunt Ruby'. You've been waiting for that title haven't you?”

“Only since the day we met. But anyway let it be a surprise, Victor will keep it a secret.”

“I know he will Ruby, Victor is good like that.”

“Yeah he is. Anyway have you thought of names?

“I have about a hundred at this point: Ianto, Dean, Eric, Jeremy, Daryl, Spencer, Aaron.”

She listed while counting them off on her fingers.

“Any for girls?”

“That's more of Rum's thing, so far I think Veronique, Asta and Carmen are the top choices.”

“I like Veronique, that's unusual.”

Belle laughed.

“You and Rum should have a baby name meeting or something.”

“Oh I wouldn't say that Belle, I may just have to.”

Belle and Ruby enjoyed their day together, lately Ruby hadn't had very much time off from Granny's so it was nice to spend some time together. They stopped off at the pawnshop where Ruby had arranged to meet Archie.

“Hello Ruby.”

Archie greeted her with a smile.

“Hi babe.”

Ruby tiptoed over to him and pressed a kiss to Archie's cold bitten lips. Belle was so happy for them, she had never seen Ruby so very happy then again Archie was a good man...and a doctor. Belle had arranged for them to have a picnic and Ruby had made it damn right hilarious by saying they should bring the boys. Archie would do well in that situation, Gold would have to work a little harder, he wasn't the sort for picnic's yet she knew he would try, if only for her and the baby but then again that was enough.


	27. Eight Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving your name ideas, loving them so far.

Belle was eight weeks along and she was a little larger than the books had been telling her, she was sure it was nothing to worry about yet still she had noticed, no one else would for a while yet. Jasmine had decided to stay in Boston with Al-whatever it was and so Belle seemed to be spending more time at Granny's than she did at the pawnshop where she actually worked. Gold was still paying her as if she had not missed a single day, Belle would have to talk to him about that, it wasn't right for her to take money she hadn't worked for. However, Gold would probably say that it didn't matter and that she needed the extra money to spoil their baby, yet still Belle didn't feel quite right about it.

For some strange reason Belle was not told about January was one of the busiest months of the year at Granny's and when there are only Ruby and Belle as waitress' things got a little hectic. Ruby had gone big sister again and was trying to do all the running around for Belle. She appreciated what Ruby was trying to do but Belle was only eight weeks, she could still do things for herself. Leroy and the man who looked like he was about to pass out sat in their usual spot with two huge turkey sandwiches, six or so people she didn't even know took up half the diner while regulars dripped in and out. Victor came in at lunch to get a coffee to go, so Belle and Ruby got to have a nice catch up with him. Ruby was like her big sister and over the last few months Victor had become the big brother in their unique family unit; he didn't have any blood family left and nor did Belle, Ruby only had Granny so they had all banded together.

“Hey Belle, you okay?”

Victor asked.

“Yeah Victor I'm fine.”

“Good, good. And em the little one?”

“No problems. Are we still on for our appointment?”

“Yeah of course, I know an OBGYN should be doing your appointments but I feel like I need to see this through y'know? Anyway I can get Doctor MacMannus to take a look at you if you would prefer, he is the best in Storybrooke.”

“No, no. I...I like you being there, its...” Belle looked for the right word. “Its reassuring.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

Belle smiled and Victor couldn't help but return it.

“You want the usual?”

“Please, I always want coffee.”

Belle wandered off to get Victor his coffee to go while Ruby took her spot and started her own conversation with their adopted brother. A few moments later she returned with coffee and a brown paper bag. She set it down in front of him.

“What's this?”

He asked looking down at the bag.

“I thought you always just had coffee.”

Ruby interjected, a puzzled look on her face.

“I do.”

“I know you Victor, you'll have skipped breakfast and because you are the good doctor you are, you'll finish your paper work and not eat until about eleven tonight. Its not healthy and so this is me making sure you eat.”

Ruby chuckled as she looked at Victor, he had been given his orders by a nineteen year old, orders he knew he would have to carry out.

“What is it?”

“Roast beef.”

“My favourite.”

“Victor hun, you should know by now, Belle knows these things.”

“Ruby is right Victor, its like I'm psychic.”

All three of them burst out laughing at that, Belle had a way of speaking that just made everything funny, Emma would say it was a superpower. Victor took the bag and stood, taking a sip of his coffee as he did, then set his money on the counter.

“Thanks girls.”

He made to walk away but stopped when Belle called after him.

“You had better eat that.”

“Yes mom.” His voice was sarcastic.

“More like a little sister.”

With one more chuckle Victor left Granny's leaving Belle and Ruby to chat about nothingness, that was until the late lunch rush stated. Belle had been enjoying the rush she could handle the busy period, it was actually fun. Everything however, fell apart when Mayor Mills came in. Regina probably didn't want anything, except of course to piss off everyone in the building, that was her thing.

“Hello Miss French.”

'Great' Belle thought, it seemed that Regina had chosen her victim for the day. No matter what Belle couldn't give her the satisfaction and so she spoke softly.

“Hello Mayor Mills, what can I get you?”

“Oh nothing, I am not here for the...fine cuisine. No. I'm here to give you a little advice, we can't let this continue can we.”

“Let what continue?”

“Why Gold of course, and his taking advantage of you.”

Her voice was like acid in Belle's face, yet Belle just gritted her teeth and smiled.

“He is not. I know what I'm doing, so thank you for your concern but it is not necessary.”

Belle tried to turn and wander off towards Ruby or maybe to hide in the kitchen where Regina could not get at her, that was not to happen though.

“Oh it's quite necessary, Miss French. He has a way with words and lies. Then again maybe he is the one under thumb, maybe it is you that has the way with words. I mean that dress, designer isn't it.”

Regina pushed a hiss into her voice along with hatred and ridicule. She was evil to the bone and Belle couldn't take it, the thought of people believing that she was only with Rum for his money. It was insulting and painful, cruel even. She loved him, more than life itself and something in Belle suddenly snapped. Here eyes half full of tears and the other half anger.

“I am with him because I love him.”

She spoke sternly but quietly, that was until Regina gave Belle a look that said 'yeah right'. That set Belle off and before she could calm herself she was yelling at Regina.

“I am with him because I love him, because he is the only one other than Ruby and Victor that treats me like a person and not a little girl that can't think for herself. I am with him not for his money but because I love him and because of our baby....”

Belle stopped dead at that gasp of half the room. Not many people knew that Belle was pregnant: Just Rum, of course, Ruby, Victor and Archie. Yet now with one little spout of anger Regina had won and the whole town would know within an hour, that sort of gossip would spread like wildfire. A shocked smile pulled its way onto Regina's face.

“Baby?”

Now that the cat was out of the bag Belle wasn't going to let people think she was ashamed of her child or who the father was.

“Yes Mayor Mills, baby. Now if you will excuse me there are people that need serving.”

XXXX

It was rent day for Gold and he had just collected from the nuns, oh how he hated the nuns. Rum had decided to walk back yet he was soon wearing a puzzled look. People where staring at him, gossip on the end of their tongues, it was unnerving to say the least. People always judged him but normally it was silent due to fear, the town folk didn't speak but the judgement was obvious in their eyes.

He was pleased to reach his shop again, it was one of the few places he could be alone in his quietude. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw Belle clicking her heels down the street towards her.

“Rum.”

She looked worried as she approached him, automatically he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

“Is something the matter Belle?”

“I em I think I may have just told the whole town we are having a baby.”

“What do you mean 'I think'?” His voice had a jesting sound to it.

“Mayor Mills came into Granny's and somehow got under my skin and I...I just started yelling at her. I'm sorry Rum, I wasn't thinking.”

“Its fine Belle. People will find out soon enough.” He placed a hand on her stomach like he did about ten times a day and twelve on weekends. That one gesture always seemed to make Belle feel better, especially when coupled with his soft and loving smile. “We can't just suddenly show up with a baby people will think I have stolen her.”

“Him.”

“Her.”

“Him.”

“Lets agree to disagree on that.”

“I don't agree to that.”

The two chuckled and embraced again, everything felt safe in his arms. He was going to be a wonderful father of that she had no doubt, he must have made Bae's short life so very happy.

“Is this outburst the reason people keep looking at me like I killed a kitten?”

“Probably. I am sorry.”

“Its alright, I'm used to it. What do you say I forget about the shop for the rest of the day and we just go home? We could make dinner together.”

“I'd like that, we haven't made dinner together for a while.”

Over the last week or so Belle and Rum had been going out to dinner or order take out or even fall asleep together before food even crossed their minds. Belle had missed that.

XXXX

Gold turned the oven up a little from one-seventy to one-eighty as Belle chopped the chicken for dinner. They where making something simple and quick, nothing too extravagant. Chicken Jambalaya, it sounded more complicated than it was, the dish was one of Belle's favourites taught to her by her mother when she was little. It had become one of Rum's favourites too, mainly because he was a sucker for anything with chorizo in it. Belle finished cutting up the chicken and added it to the pan with the chopped onions, then gave it a little stir.

“Rum, would you chop the pepper please.”

“Sure.”

He placed a kiss to Belle's cheek as he passed her to dice the red pepper, her skin was warm from leaning over the stove. She was beautiful and radiant, he couldn't help but hope that their child would cook with them one day it could become a family thing. When the pepper was diced he picked up the chopping board and used the knife to tip it all into the pan that Belle was stirring. The pan sizzled at the new contents, the aroma spreading throughout the room like a heavenly cloud. Belle quickly sliced the chorizo and started handing it into the pan with everything else, changing the luxurious sent once again. Rum couldn't help himself he reached over and pulled a slice of the chorizo from the chopping board, slipping it into his mouth.

“Excuse me, mister.”

“What? It could be poisoned, I have to do a taste test.” Rum chuckled.

“'Taste test'? Really?”

“Yep.”

Belle rolled her eyes with a smile and continued filling the pan with the last of the chorizo. After a minuet or so Gold tipped in stock, herbs and just a little chilli and then bunged it in the oven. That was everything done for about forty-five minuets so without further a do Gold filled his arms with Belle and pressed a soft kiss to her lightly scented neck.

“I love you Belle.” His hand slipped down to her slowly growing belly. “And I love you.”

“We have about forty-five minuets.” She turned in his arms to kiss the man she loved. “We can do a lot in that time.”

“Oh can we know?”

Belle nodded tugging Gold by the belt to the living room and down onto the couch for a kissing match. The couch had been replaced the day after Gaston's attack, Belle didn't know but Gold had burnt it. The new one matched the room far better than the first but that wasn't important when he had Belle on top of him, kissing along his jaw. His hands found their way to his Belle's hips, holding onto her like she would be ripped from him. Oh how he loved her. Before he could proses what was happening Belle had his belt open and was tugging down his pants and boxers, they did only have forty-five minuets after all.

“I love you.”

She kissed him deeply tongue slipping along his teeth making him moan but that only made her grin as she locked eyes with him and dropped to her knees. It was the single most sexy thing he had ever seen, and he had seen her in a sexy Santa outfit. He was painfully hard after that look and Belle could tell what she did to him, she liked to tease him.

Belle took Rum deep into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head slowly, lapping at the salty pre-cum on the very tip. Rum's hands found her auburn hair, keeping Belle close on him, pinned but happily so. Belle increased her suction, over the years of trauma she had become rather good at blow-jobs, yet the only one she had ever enjoyed giving them to was Rum, she loved how he moaned. As she ran her tongue along Rum's the pawnbroker gasped and started to thrust into her skilled mouth. Rum fought his orgasm, but Belle was having none of that. He pulled Belle closer, only encouraging Belle further. She twisted her head, once, twice, thrice and then Rum could fight no more, he gripped the teenager's head tighter as he came into her mouth. For a few moments Rum just sat there panting, desperately wanting his breath back. Belle climbed into his lap, her lips glistening with the mark of what she had just done and Gold thought it beautiful. She kissed him deeply, to the point that he could taste himself on her.

“I'll check on dinner.”

“Yeah you do that...I'll...I'll just...get my breath back.”


	28. Plural

It was Ruby who first brought it to Belle's attention, Archie and Gold had been running around together for two or three days which was odd. Rum and Archie only ever really socialized when her and Ruby made them, so suddenly acting like best friends was obviously strange. Belle and Ruby hadn't questioned it at first they thought it was good for 'their men' to be friends or at least social but Belle couldn't shake the feeling that Gold was planning something and Archie was part of it. She wasn't surprised that Rum was planning something, he always was she knew it would be nothing too evil but always was planning. What had surprised her was that Archie was helping, that was how she knew it wouldn't be too evil, Archie wouldn't let it be bad. Belle decided not to dwell on it, they would tell her when they wanted to.

Her baby was the more important thing, she was showing now, nothing that couldn't be covered up with a big fluffy jumper but Belle didn't want that. People would think she was ashamed of her baby and Rum, that most certainly was not the case. Belle thought it strange at first but she rather liked being able to see her baby bump, it made things real. A few weeks earlier Belle had graduated, top of her class as well. A miracle baby, a man that loved her, a new friend, and top of her class. Belle had felt like she had everything that day.

The time had come for her ultrasound, her last one Victor had acted a little off about then again he was a surgeon not an OBGYN there were things he was going to have to get a second opinion on.

When Belle entered the exam room Victor was beaming, like the cat that got the cream. His happy appearance forced Belle herself to smile.

“What has you so happy, Victor?”

“I need to show you something.”

At that moment Gold came in, Belle liked him being there to hold her hand. It made her feel safe. Victor was still beaming as Gold took his seat beside Belle on the table.

“And what is it you need to show Belle, Doctor Whale?”

“Something miraculous, Gold.”

“Well tell us then Victor.”

Belle chuckled a little and gestured for him to spill.

“I have to show you.”

Rum and Belle exchanged glanced but went with it. She gasped when the cold gel froze her stomach, she knew it was silly but Belle hoped the baby couldn't feel that.

“That's cold.”

Belle remarked as the blonde doctor squeezed the translucent gel onto her baby bumped belly. As he started the ultrasound Belle gripped Rum's hand and wouldn’t let go. Silence rained for a few moments as he looked over the scan.  
“How is the baby Doctor Whale?” Rum asked in his perfect authority voice.

“Well, it looks like everything is a-okay, there is one thing though.”

“What?” Belle asked suddenly terrified, missing the slight teasing in Victor's voice.

“You are gonna want to start using the plural.” He beamed.

“Twins.” Gold stated calmly.

“Twins.”

Doctor Whale repeated. Belle couldn't control her happiness, she turned to Rum and squeezed his hand. Her beautiful blue eyes lighting up

“Two.” Belle all but sang, Rum responded by standing and kissing Belle's forehead.

“Would you like to know gender?” Victor asked, eyebrows raised.

“Its up to you.” Rum told Belle who sat a moment in thought.

“Maybe it could be a surprise?” Gold turned from his sweet Belle to the doctor.

“No Doctor Whale, if Belle wants it to be a surprise then a surprise it will be.”

“Very well. I'll print you out some images and then you should be good to go.”

The last bit was directed to Belle. She still beamed with happiness, probably would until they were at college.

“You know, I've known it was twins since your last appointment. I wasn't sure at first so I had Doctor Dixon take a look at it and he agreed. I wanted to tell you but I thought you would want Gold to be here for the news.”

“You thought right.”

Belle's face was beginning to hurt where she was grinning but Belle didn't care and she couldn't stop.

XXXX

Gold and Belle sat on the couch, the television acting as background noise as they flipped through a color chart. He had one arm around her shoulder and the other holding open the color chart book.

“What about red?”

Rum asked only for Belle to give him the look, the look that said 'its nice but no'. Gold had been given that look three times already since they sat down, one for each suggestion. Lilac, no. Gold, no. Yellow, no. And now red was out too.

“You know it would help if you cleared their room of your junk.”

“Its not junk, Sweetheart. Its...a collection.”

Belle smiled and turned to look at him, then pressed a kiss to his warm lips.

“Yeah a collection of junk.”

“Just choose a color would you. We have been at this for hours.”

“Its not something we can rush, I want it to be perfect.”

Gold just sat there as Belle went through different shades of blue, Rum didn't even realize cerulean was a word let alone a color. She seemed happy enough though, and it made him happy to see her that way. Minuets, days, weeks, he didn't know how long it would take her to decided but he knew he was going to spend every moment listening to her about it. Not for him, no, for her and their children. That and to be honest he was please she hated pink just as much as he did.

Belle didn't like the normal blue for a boy, pink for a girl, Belle wanted something original. She had spent days choosing colors and Gold still got 'its nice but wrong'. Eventually Belle had decided on Persian green with 3D while leaves along the wall like they were floating in the breeze. Gold knew she had put a lot of thought into it and so made the effort to clear his things from the room as quickly as possible for her. He soon made the mistake of taking Belle furniture shopping, after two weeks she had finally decided between two rocking chairs that Rum was sure where exactly the same. Another miracle had happened and Belle had finally agreed with one of his suggestions when he pointed out a large white wardrobe with a matching bookshelf. It seemed that everything was falling into place.

Gold and Archie still had their secret but he knew that the time was approaching for him to reveal it.


	29. Persian Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have a thing for Norman Reedus from The Walking Dead. Daryl Dixon is my cell phone case, I have the waistcoat and a crossbow named Eli. I am sad I know but please enjoy anyway.
> 
> Also this chapter is really rushed so please excuse any typos.

It had taken a few weeks but Belle had finally gotten the nursery just the way she wanted it. The room was large and rectangular, the walls a wonderful Persian green, that was Belle's color scheme: Persian green and white. At the far end of the room was a bay window with seat. Belle had wanted somewhere to read to the twins and so Gold had gotten the window replaced, it was white to match the rest of the furniture with green throw pillows, golden sun adding an extra dimension to the picturesque beauty. On either side of the bay window where two white painted pali cribs, both had a green stripped pillow and wall matching blankets. Belle had taken such pride in the twins' cribs, though Rum was the one who had put them together. The floor was made of a dark bamboo wood and topped with a large white rug that was almost fluffy in appearance, it mixed with the walls perfectly.

By the left most crib was a large rocking chair, It didn't match the rest of the furniture since it more closely resembled the bamboo floor but Belle had seen it in the back of his pawn shop and so Rum spent days cleaning it and putting it back in perfect working order for her, he just wanted everything to be perfect for Belle and their children. By the right most crib stood a bookshelf filled almost completely with books of varying origins; some were short simple starter books while others where long, Belle had the intention of reading to them a lot. She would combine her most loved hobby with her most loved miracles. There was a small space on the shelf that she had reserved for a picture of the twins once they where born. The rest of the right wall was home to a large wardrobe and a basket of cuddly toys but that was not what drew the eye, no, that was the six foot tall plush giraffe and its four foot elephant friend. They were beautifully made with eyes that glistened and so very soft that you could fall asleep on them rather quickly. The room was truly gorgeous after all their, mainly her, hard work.

**_TWO DAYS EARLIER_ **

“Are you sure?”

Asked Archie, a serious look on his face yet somehow there was also a smile there.

“Yes.” Answered Gold. “We have been at this for nearly a week now. I would think you would be grateful I had decided.”

“Well yes but these things cannot be rushed Gold.”

Rum knew the doctor was right but after a week he really did think he had found the one. Archie was just beginning to make him believe that he was over thinking things.

“No I have made my mind up.”

XXXX

Belle stood in the twins' bedroom a hand as always resting on her slowly growing baby bump, a warm smile on her delicate lips. Suddenly Gold's arms snaked around her hips, his hands strangely absent of his cane, it was probably resting by the door. His hands met her's on the bump, a second layer of protection for them.

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

  
“Yes you are, dearest.”

Belle chuckled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Not me, the room silly.”

“Its wonderful but my previous statement still stands.”

Rum pressed a kiss to Belle's neck and couldn't help but sent her perfume, it was subtle yet tasteful and elegant. A question burned in his mind, scratching its way out. With a deep breath he turned her in his arms and looked her in those big blue eyes.

“Belle, I love you and I love them.” His eyes never left hers. “After my wife left and I lost Bae, I gave up on...well everything really. My shop became the only important thing in my life and the worst part was that I was okay with that, but no more. I love you, them and hell I have even come to consider Ruby, Whale and Hopper friends. I'd trip them if zombies were after us but...”

Belle started laughing.

“You've been watching The Walking Dead again, haven't you?”

“What can I say, I want a crossbow. Anyway I'm getting off topic.” He made a gesture bringing himself back to the present. “Belle, I know I am just an old man but you showed me that goodness still exists and I am a fan of true love. So Belle..”

He pulled a small red velvet box from his suit pocket and opened it, Belle gasped.

“...Will you marry me?”

Belle looked like she was about to cry, those wonderful eyes filling up with tears.

“Belle?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a yes or are you just responding to me saying your name?”

“Yes.”

Gold opened his mouth to say that her response was still confusing but he was quickly cut off.

“Yes, yes. I will marry you, yes.”

Belle practically pounced on him, kissing him deeply. Tears finally fell from her eyes, she squeezed him so tight he thought he may pop.

“I love you so much Rum, how could I ever say no?”

“You're aware you have just agreed to marry a monster.”

He meant it as a joke but Belle looked at him with all seriousness.

“No Rum. I agreed to marry the man I love, the father of my children. I love you.”

“Oh Belle, I love you too.”


	30. Quasimodo And Esmeralda

Regina had spent weeks, months tormenting Rum about Belle, about how he was corrupting an innocent young girl and had no right to. She reminded him that he was Mister Gold, monster of Storybrooke on every occasion that she could, popping into his pawn shop just to shove the blade in a little deeper. Rum Gold was not the sort of man who could be easily gotten to, especially by Regina bloody Mills. Yet he couldn't help but wonder if he had corrupted Belle, he loved her and he loved their children but maybe he wasn't the best thing for her. Each and every time that thought wormed its way into his head he felt pain, knew he was a monster...only a monster could think what he did about his pregnant Fiancée.

Belle was worried, Rum normally drank sparingly, with restraint. Over the last few months though he had started having more than was healthy. He wouldn't get drunk but Belle felt like she could from his breath, she was worried about him. Any time she brought the subject up he would become agitated and argumentative. Belle knew he was stressed what with the wedding and the twins and his work, the painful glances the town folk would give him for being with her. She had to deal with all these things too but Belle had friends to help her. Even though Rum socialized with Ruby, Victor and Archie they weren’t his friends. Archie wanted to be and for a while Rum had responded to that but it had faded when the drinking started. Belle was worried. Archie was worried. Even Victor and Ruby where worried it was getting that bad. She couldn't help but wonder if Rum was having second thoughts about their wedding, maybe even their children as painful as that was Belle had to wonder. He used to say he loved her at every available opportunity but of late those words didn't come. He would hold her but those arms didn't wrap around her. Gaze into her eyes but golden brown didn't meet aqua blue. She had never thought that Rum could be like those men, the ones that had hurt her. No, no he wasn't only a true monster could do those things, however, the sadness that Belle felt in her heart was just as painful. Like being hauled over broken glass.

She loved him so very much and yet felt like she was losing him.

The night came when Belle forced herself to talk to Rum about his drinking, it was a darkness that had descended over him. They had eaten dinner in silence once again, no jokes and pleasant conversation. The second Belle had started to clear the plates he went to the old glass cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon, that was what had concerned Belle the most it was Bourbon he had been downing like water not the sweet rum she named him for. It made his breath foul and bitter not sweet and inviting.

“I love you Rum.”

Belle wanted to reassure him that he was loved, and to a lesser extent source a response. He turned to face the nineteen year old and parted his lips to speak but nothing came out. With eyes full of sorrow he walked away to the living room. Belle followed soon after, she couldn't let it go on any longer, Belle needed to know what had happened; if it was something she had done.

He was slumped on the couch, his gold topped cane resting on the arm. He just stared at the floor, there was misery in his eyes and Belle had to know why. Summoning all the bravery she had Belle sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm, Gold tensed but didn't pull away.

“Please put the glass down.”

She asked so softly, like she could startle him.

“When I am finished.”

His words where not angry but they where icy, like a sharp blade to her heart.

“Please Ru...”

“No!”

His eyes where full of pain and something Belle thought could be self loathing. Rum gulped down the last of the amber liquid and then pulled out his golden flask, it normally sat in his desk draw for if he was going to be very late at the shop but lately he had taken to carrying it around with him; just another worrying sign for Belle. Rum made to pour the Bourbon into the cut crystal glass but Belle covered it with her hand.

“Why are you drinking so much?”

She asked flatly and Gold huffed, his shoulders dropping.

“It helps me to forget.”

“Forget what?”

“I guess it worked.”

Belle was angry with herself for laughing but his quips always forced her to, no matter what emotion she was feeling Belle would always laugh. It was clear he was side-stepping the question with humour, it was one of his favourite tactics, yet Belle would not let him.

“Seriously Rum, what are you trying for forget? What are you trying to numb?”

He set the glass and flask down and Belle silently thanked the Gods. Rum didn't look up just kept his eyes trained on the floor, his whole face decorated in sadness.

“That I'm a monster.” His voice was so quiet that Belle had to strain to hear it. Her heart cringed in pain. “I am not good for you Belle, never have been, never will be. I am almost forty-six, just an old man who twisted and turned a fairy story to make the princess think the monster was its hero. And you know the worst part? I wonder if you would be better of without me and I think yes, that you should leave, because despite what you hope... I'm still a monster. Only a monster would think that about the mother of his unborn children. The town is right. ”

Tears filled Belle's eyes, he had gone years without caring what the town thought of him. The town had gotten to him, probably with Mayor Mills at its head. He didn't think he deserved her, didn't think he was worthy and then he had thought of the twins still cuddled inside their mother. He had thought about leaving her, them and that if he did he would truly be a monster. Rum was in a circle of pain and self-hatred. Belle let the tears fall.

“Don't you see?” She pressed her warm palm to his cheek and turned his head to face her. “That's exactly the reason I have to stay.”

It was only then when he looked up that Belle could see tears that matched her own. How she had missed those golden brown eyes.

“You are no monster Rum, a monster wouldn't care if he was good enough for me. A monster would not give a second thought to the twins, you have, that is why you have been in this cycle. You love me you love them.” Belle took his hand and rested it on her stomach and one or both children kicked as if greeting their father. “Do you know the definition of 'monster'?”

Gold shook his head, his eyes hurt where he was holding back his tears. Belle took a deep breath, the heat of his hand on her stomach was the thing she had missed most; it made her feel safe, not just her but the twins to.

“A monster is 'a large, ugly, and frightening imaginary creature'. The word does not mean evil. Quasimodo was all these things and yet he was Victor Hugo's hero. Esmeralda knew he was not evil as I know you are not. There is nothing to say that the monster cannot also be the hero and save the princess. And even if you were a monster...you would be my monster. Let the town talk, I know the truth and that is all that matters. Let Storybrooke think you their monster but know you are my hero and their father. So please stop this drinking and avoiding me because I want you back, Rum. I love you.”

Gold took a moment to take in all she had said. He had thought that if he ever said a word Belle would have hated him for ever letting such thoughts cross his mind but no, Belle still loved him. Still saw the best in him even though he thought there was none. Oh how he loved her.

“And I love you.”

For the first time in days he pressed his soft Bourbon covered lips to hers. Belle didn't even care about the taste, she had him back and that was all Belle cared about in that moment. He leaned back.

“You're a beautiful woman... who loves an ugly man. Really... really loves me.” He could see that now and was determined to never lose sight of that again. “You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back... back... to the best version of me. And that never happened before.”

Belle didn't speak she just held on to his plaid shirt for dear life breathing him in. They stayed like that for hours, just holding one another.

Love was layered but true love would always win out.


	31. Wedding Bells

Belle had spent the last few days running around putting the finishing touches on her and Rum's wedding, she felt like she was going mad. The ceremony was only going to be small and only a few people where to attend yet Belle still felt like a chicken who's head had been cut off. For a while Belle had been worried that she wouldn't fit into her wedding dress but Ruby always reassured her and when she slipped into it the day before the wedding Belle managed to breathe a sigh of relief as the zip closed without incident. 'Oh thank God' she had thought.

With Everything that had happened Belle had forgotten one thing in particular, a rather important thing. That was why she found herself walking through the hospital on her lunch break, Gold had told her to take her time since the shop wasn't very busy. The elevator door opened and Belle stepped out, the place was misted in a quietude. A middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair sat behind the pale green reception desk.

“Hi, you don't happen to know where Doctor Whale is, do you?”

The blonde looked up and her face dropped straight away. Zelena hated Belle, she had no idea why; as far as she knew she had done nothing to the receptionist. Zelena however, did know. As far as she was concerned Belle stole Gold. Zelena had always liked money and Nick Gold had a hell of a lot of it. She had spent a great deal of time working on him and right when she thought she was getting somewhere little Belle French wandered in and took that pile of money away. Belle loved Rum...Zelena loved his money. She didn't know it but she hadn't been getting anywhere, Gold was physically repulsed by her, to him she was a witch.

“Probably in his office.” She sneered.

“Okay.” Belle really couldn't understand why the woman hated her. “Thank you.”

Of course Victor was in his office, he always was if not in surgery or doing his rounds. Despite his charming smile and kind words Victor didn't really like people, he liked a select few: Belle, Ruby, Archie...he liked Jefferson too. Belle had some theories about that, especially since Jefferson seemed to like him back but that was for another time.

It didn't take too long to get to Victor's office, Belle had memorized where it was. After he told Belle she was pregnant he had taken her there and they had a rather long conversation about life and random things that made her laugh. Belle knocked politely as she always did and soon heard the doctor's sweet voice.

“Come in.”

Belle pushed the door open and greeted him with a happy smile.

“Hi Victor.”

“Hey Belle, what brings you here?”

The man was dressed in his usual white coat and suit, Belle couldn't help but think he looked adorable. He ran a hand through his soft blonde hair and stood from his desk to make his way to Belle and wrap her in a gentle hug. He smelt sweet like sugar, her senses had been heightened ever since she got pregnant.

“I em I needed to ask you something.”

“Well,” Victor perched on the side of his desk and looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. “what can I do for you then B?”

That had become his nickname for her 'B', he had been using 'Bells' but Ruby had laid claim to that one and so he had started using 'B'. Belle had to admit she liked it, it only added to the brotherly vibe she loved so much.

“Em...” She didn't quite know how to put it. “I know its short notice but I only thought of it this morning, sat bolt upright in bed. Anyway. My em...my Papa died.”

“I know I was there, remember.”

It was his way of lightening the mood and Belle appreciated it.

“Yeah, em Ruby is my bridesmaid and Archie is officiating the wedding but...but...” She didn't know quite how to word it but Victor was willing to stand there and let get there on her own. He smiled. “Victor I have no family left but you, you are like a brother to me and...and with my Papa gone I...would you...consider...giving me away?”

Victor's eyes widened.

“I would be honoured B.” He pulled her into another hug. “I have never had a sister before.”

Belle laughed against his warm chest and gave him a little squeeze.

“Well now you have two.”

“Hmm?”

He looked down at her with a delicate yet questioning smile.

“Well if you get me you get Ruby as well. We are a little family, which means you are stuck with us.”

The two chuckled.

XXXX

The moon was bright in the night sky, blocked only by the trees dancing in the breeze. Ruby looked wonderful in her burgundy dress, her dark hair held up in a messy bun. Beside her stood Victor in another of his suits but a white rose had been added making him look oh so elegant. Archie spoke softly as he officiated the wedding. Belle was almost in tears, she had waited so long for that moment; seeing Gold across from her gazing into her eyes. Golden brown meeting aqua blue.

“This thing we have its...its never been easy. I've...I've lost you to, to darkness, to weakness. But now I realize, I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I have spent my life finding you.”

The two smiled at each other and she was sure she could hear Victor shhh-ing Ruby who was no doubt crying.

“Belle. When we met I wasn't just unloved and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls where up, but you brought them down. You brought me home. You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. I vow to you that I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster...I will never know.”

“But that monster is gone. The man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes, the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes, the best tea cup...is chipped.”

With their vows said, Archie smiled and leaned in a little.

“I now pronounce you man...and wife.”


	32. One Of Each

Golden light crept in through the curtains and settled itself on Belles milk white cheeks, disturbing her gentle after wedding sleep. Belle woke reluctantly, her vision red where light made its way through her eyelids. She opened her big blue eyes slowly, blinking away sleep only to find Rum leaned up on his elbow looking down at her with a soft smile.

“Hello Mister Gold.”

“Hello Missus Gold.”

His voice was warm and sweet. Belle turned and pressed her cheek to his chest, 'Missus Gold' was something Belle needed to get used to; she liked it but it would take some getting used to. Rum rolled onto his back taking his new wife with him, an arm circled around her and came to rest on her belly. The twins kicked sensing their father.

It had been a few weeks since their wedding but each and every morning Rum greeted her with 'hello Missus Gold' and it made her feel special, loved and wanted. She looked down to her wedding and engagement rings. The engagement ring was white gold featuring pave diamonds flowing around the contoured fourteen carat white gold band, truly beautiful. The actual wedding ring was far simpler, the same white gold but it was thin and had a small square diamond in it, Belle liked the simplicity of it and that it matched Rum's perfectly.

“I'll make us breakfast, shall I?”

“That would be wonderful Rum, thank you.”

Her appetite had skyrocketed since the pregnancy and for some reason she couldn't stand the smell of cooking meat, filling in at Granny's had been a nightmare but with the help of regular breaks she had gotten through it. As painful as it was to climb out of bed and away from his Belle, Rum knew that if he didn't she would get moody, that happened when she was hungry.

His cane clicked as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, filling the silver kettle and lighting the stove. It didn't take long for the steam to start whistling but just as he reached for the kettle he heard Belle scream.

“Rum!”

Though he had a limp no one would have noticed as he charged up the stairs and burst into their bedroom. Belle was hunched over on herself, face decorated in agony, Rum dropped to his knees by her side.

“Belle! Belle, what is it? What's wrong?”

She screamed again, hand gripping the bed sheets.

“Its too soon, Rum!”

XXXX

Gold hadn't really processed all that had happened between him hearing Belle scream and Whale forcing him into a chair so he could help Belle. It was like it had all happened in a split second. Of all the things Gold could have thought in that moment: Is Belle going to be okay? Are the twins going to be alright? Why is this happening? Belle is only eight months. None of those things entered his mind, no, what did was random, a strange little thought that was nothing but confusing.

'Is Whale the only doctor this town has?'

Rum was pulled back from his odd little thought when Belle gripped his hand so hard he thought it would break. Victor said something but Gold could only focus on Belle, her face scrunched as she pushed, giving their children life. His mind drifted in and out, small things like what they would look like and if he would be a good father.

He was dragged back by another scream, she was being so very brave and there was him with his head off in another land. He couldn't seem to stay focused no matter how hard he tried, he silently cursed himself for that. It wasn't until Whale spoke that he came back again.

“Congratulations, you have a boy.”

The baby cried as a nurse took him and Gold couldn't help the huge smile that filled his face, Belle tried to smile to but the pain of having to push prevented it. He stood and pushed a sweat covered strand of hair from her face.

“You can do it Belle. Just a little more.”

He encouraged with a delicate smile.

“He's right B, just one more push.”

Victor added not looking up. It was only another scream from Belle before he heard another baby cry.

“And a girl. One of each B fancy that.”

XXXX

Hours past and things calmed down, the twins where beautiful and healthy in their mother's arms, the boy did indeed look like Bae. There was a quiet knock on the door and then opened revealing Ruby and Archie.

“Hey Bells.”

Ruby smiled and practically dragged Archie over to the bed beside Gold.

“Hey Ruby. Archie.”

Belle couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

“Victor said he would be back in a few minuets, are these the little ones?”

“No Ruby, these two belong to the woman down the hall they're just keeping my arms warm until the others come back.”

Everyone started laughing, even Gold.

“What I miss?”

They all turned to see Victor wander in and take up the only empty spot at the head of the bed. All eyes where on the two babies in Belle's arms, both fast asleep.

“What are their names?”

Archie spoke for the first time and Belle smiled, looking up at Rum.

“You wanted a girl, you should name her.”

Rum perched on the edge of the hospital bed and took the little girl from Belle. She beamed up at him with big blue eyes, just like her mother's.

“You sure, you don't want an input?” Belle shook her head.

“Hey if she doesn't I'll help. You know Ruby is a great name.”

“I don't think so Ruby, there can only be one Ruby.” Gold chuckled at his own quip. “I think I'll name you...” Everyone looked at him with eager anticipation, even Belle. “Thera.”

Ruby suddenly cried out an 'aww' sound that filled the room, she didn't look like she was going to stop and so Archie took her hand as if taking her off a loop. Gold silently thanked him. Victor suddenly pulled something from his pocket along with a pen.

“Thera Gold. What's the middle name?”

It was then that Rum realized he was writing an ID tag for the babies, Gold racked his brain for a few moments.

“Em...What about Felicity? It was my mother's name.”

Belle's smile grew.

“Its perfect Rum.”

He could see Victor scribble down the name and then he came found the bed and clipped it to her wrist, Rum looked down and couldn't help but read it.

SNAME: Gold FNAME: Thera Felicity  
DOB: Jan 08 SEX: F  
Gold, Nicholas TOB: 16:22  
Gold, Isabelle BED: 19

“And the little man?”

Victor still had his doctor head on but no one minded, Rum liked having a medical professional care so deeply for Belle.

“Your turn, Belle.”

If he was to name their daughter Belle would name son.

“Kasper.” She said quickly, it was clear she had thought about it. “It means treasure and he's mine. But em...maybe his middle name could be Baedan, after his brother?”

Ruby, Victor and Archie looked a little confused but thankfully remained quiet.

“Really, you'd do that?”

“Of course.”

“I'd like that.”

Victor finished scribbling another ID tag and then clipped it to his wrist.

“One for big brother too.”

SNAME: Gold FNAME: Kasper Baedan  
DOB: Jan 08 SEX: M  
Gold, Nicholas TOB: 16:18  
Gold, Isabelle BED: 19

They were truly beautiful and theirs.

 

 

Belle's Engagement Ring


	33. Guardian

Though Kasper and Thera where premature everything seemed to be alright, they were smaller than expected but Belle had only been eight months so that was normal. Belle never thought that she could love anyone more than Rum but Kasper and Thera where the most important things now, and she could tell that Rum felt the same way. The twins had been home for almost a week and it was fast becoming obvious that Thera was a Daddy's girl, to be honest Belle couldn't blame her, Rum was a wonderful father. While Belle and the twins where still in the hospital Rum had brought them both a cuddly toy, Kasper had a crocodile that Rum quickly named Snapper. Kasper hadn't let go of Snapper since he got it. Thera had a tiger that she was similarly attached too, Belle had named the tiger Strips, Rum thought it silly but she soon reminded him he had named a crocodile Snapper.

After the twins where fed and down for naps Belle called Victor, Ruby and Archie. She knew Ruby had the day off and Archie could always reschedule an appointment if necessary, Victor would be the hardest to get a hold of. However, since it was noon he could probably demand a lunch break or something. She was rather pleased when they all arrived at the door together. Gold thought that they waited outside for each other so they could look like they had just descended from nowhere.

Belle wasted no time in gathering them all in the living room.

“B as much as I love you I do really need to get back, I have to do my rounds.”

“Sorry Victor, this won't take long I promise.”

Belle cursed herself for not making some arrangement instead of just calling them out of the blue but Belle just felt like she needed to do it there and then. Victor, Ruby and Archie took a seat on the couch and waited patiently as Gold passed Thera to Belle, keeping Kasper for himself. The baby boy looked up at him with golden brown eyes to match his own, the spitting image of his father and brother. Ruby had to admit she had been cautious about Gold being a father but he seemed to actually be quite good at it, she was still trying to figure out what Belle meant by 'after his brother' but that could wait.

“Okay so you know I love you all.” There was a mass of nods. “Ruby, I've known you so long I can't remember not, you've always gone out of your way to help me. I love you, you're my sister. Archie you are the most levelheaded and moral man I have ever met, kind and sweet; a truly good person.”

Archie offered her a smile and Ruby gripped his hand. Belle turned to Victor who looked rather dishevelled, it looked like he had run from the hospital; his tie pulled loose and purple shirt un-tucked. He ran a hand through his blonde locks anticipating her next words.

“Victor, what can I say? You are my brother, Victor. The worst moment of my life and you came running, God knows how many people heard me scream but you are the only one that came running. People don't think too highly of you but I...” She gestured to everyone else. “...We know the truth, you are a good man Victor, better than anyone has ever given you credit for.”

“Oh stop B you'll make me blush.”

Belle and Ruby shared a look that said Gold-is-rubbing-off-on-him and then the new mother started again.

“Em...em with that all said I...we wanted to...to ask you...if...if...em.”

Belle didn't know how to word it, it should have been so simple and yet she couldn't get it out; Gold took over.

“She is trying to ask you to be their guardian's.”

Gold's voice was smooth and straight to the point, he didn't stumble like Belle had been. There was silence for a few moments so Belle prompted them.

“So?” She asked hopefully.

“I would be honoured, Belle.” Said Archie.

“You know I always wanted to be Aunt Ruby. Whether you liked it or not I'd always be Aunt Ruby.”

All eyes turned to Victor, who had at some point tucked his shirt back in. Eager with anticipation.

“Ahh why not? The little man is going to need a bad influence.”

“And Thera's not?” Belle couldn't help but smile.

“Nah, she has Ruby.”

“Hey, I'm lovely.”

“Yeah? Says who?” Victor laughed.

“Says Archie.” Archie just nodded in agreement, to him Ruby was.

Ruby seemed to have been satisfied with Archie's nod and moved to another conversation.

“Okay Aunt Ruby needs some cuddles, so someone give me a baby and no one gets hurt.”

That even made Gold grin, he leaned down and extended the baby towards her.

“Here you can hold Kasper.”

Ruby grinned with excitement and took Kasper into her awaiting arms. He made a gargling noise but didn't seem unhappy. A pager beeped and Victor stood suddenly, pulling it from his pocket.

“Oh B I'm sorry but I em...I need to go...one of my patients...” Belle cut him off.

“Its okay Victor really, they need you.”

Victor pressed a kiss to Belle's forehead and bopped Thera on the nose as a way of saying goodbye. The rest talked for a while and much to Belle's pleasure Rum joined in, since the drinking had stopped he had started to be friendly again. He and Archie where starting to get close to a friendship, a rocky one but they where close.

XXXX

02:34

Victor often had nightmares, they had become fewer since he had become friends with Belle, Ruby and Archie; hell even Gold. They still came though and when they did he had no choice but to walk it off. His favourite place to go was the docks, it was normally quiet there so he found it peaceful.

The doctor looked up to the night sky and all the stars that made their home there, they glistened. Millions of light years apart and yet all working together to create a mosaic high up in the heavens, everything and nothing happening all at once. A true symphony of peace and tranquillity. The water sloshed against the edge of the dock reminding him that a few feet below his feet swam certain death; he had never been a very good swimmer. He sat there thinking about nothing until he heard a small laugh not far behind him, Victor turned.

“Oh hi.”

There holding his little girl was Jefferson Land.

“Hey there Victor. Mind if we sit?”

“Em, no. Please.” He gestured to the spot beside him and the two sat.

“What brings you out here?”

Jefferson was missing his normal hat but was still dressed rather eccentrically, Victor was rather fond of it...secretly of course. The little girl clambered into her father's lap and smiled up at the blonde doctor.

“How old is she now? Eighteen months?”

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Nineteen, actually. You're getting big aren't you?” The last bit was directed to the child.

Victor and Jefferson had always been friendly, even though Victor was nearly a decade older than Jefferson. The two men had a natural chemistry...one they called 'friendship' rather than what it actually was. No one really saw it unless they looked closely: Belle, Gold, Ruby and Archie, they could see it easily but most other people never even noticed. However, it seemed that Grace had noticed and that little nineteen month old was going to do something about it. Grace crawled out of her father's lap and across the dock a few inches to sit in Victor's, then with her tiny hands she clung to his sky blue shirt.

“She likes you.” Jefferson chuckled out.

“You don't say?” He said in a sing-song voice. “I guess its a good thing.”

“And em why is that then?”

“Well,” Victor ran a hand through his blonde locks. “I just became an Uncle.”

“Cool, who's kid?”

“There are two of them actually. Belle and Gold's kid's.”

“Oh, so Uncle Victor? Has a nice ring to it.” Victor just nodded in agreement.

The two men sat for a while just looking up at the stars, no sound except the occasional laugh from Grace. Victor had to admit that he was rather enjoying his time with Jefferson and soon...without either really realizing their hands...drifted, slowly together, until their fingers brushed against each other. It was the smallest of touches but it was going to be the start of something big.


	34. The Doctor And His Hatter

Things had passed by like a whirlwind to Victor and Jefferson. They had decided to stop fighting what they felt, Victor was going to do what Belle had done with Gold and just be happy. Grace was out for a walk with her nanny, Kelly and so the two men had the house to themselves, for a long time the blonde and brunette just stood and looked at each other nervously. Victor however, remembered he was going to be like Belle, she was oh so brave and he was going to be as well. With a deep breath Victor filled himself with bravery and laced his fingers with Jefferson's own, his blue eyes locking with Jefferson's slightly lighter ones. 'Be brave Victor', he told himself as he pulled Jefferson along up the stairs, a bad-boy smile playing on his lips. Jefferson suddenly found his own courage and took over the dragging.

The door slammed behind them and once inside Jefferson suddenly dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Victor's charcoal leather belt.

“I could get accustom to this.” The doctor purred.

“You better.”

The brunette smiled as he pulled open the older man's belt then tugged down his pants and boxers in one motion. Just the sight of Jefferson on his knees had Victor half hard but when Jefferson placed a soft kiss to the head he stiffened completely. The art student took him into his mouth and sucked painfully slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip. Victor couldn't control himself, he plunged his hands into Jeff's hair and thrust deep into the younger man's mouth. The blonde didn't know when Jeff had undone his own pants and had begun jerking himself off. He would not stand for that no matter how good Jefferson's mouth on him felt.

Without warning the older man pulled out of the warm pleasuring space that was Jefferson's mouth and picked him up only to through him down on the bed.

“I was enjoying that.”

Jefferson announced taking his clothes off as quickly as he could, Victor copied stripping himself as quickly as he could. The brunette leaned back against the golden pillows waiting the doctor to please him. He climbed onto the bed and over Jefferson, Victor took the younger man's nipple into his mouth teasing the bud, running his tongue in a small circle, pulling little moans from his 'mad hatter'.

“Like that?” He teased.

“Shut up and get back to it.”

Victor burst out laughing and then kissed Jefferson full force pushing all the passion he could into it. Jeff dove his hand into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle mid kiss.

“Well, well you are flexible.” Victor spoke teasingly between kisses.

“You have no idea. Now, I want you inside me.”

“I've never seen you so demanding.”

  
“Well, we've stopped pretending haven't we?”

Without another word Victor lubed up his fingers and began teasing Jefferson's entrance causing little moans from the younger man. Oh how he enjoyed those needy moans.

“Please!” Jefferson begged.

Victor obeyed and plunged a slippery finger into his new lover, stretching, teasing his hole. Another finger slipped in, the doctor crooked his fingers pulling yet another moan out into the open. A third had Jefferson arching into his touch begging for more as he began forcing himself back onto the doctor's fingers, eyes blown in lust and want.

“Please Victor...I...need...please.”

He couldn't think all he knew was he wanted the older man inside him.

Victor took his fingers out leaving Jefferson to mourn the loss, feeling empty.

“Shhh my little mad man, you will get what you want.” Victor assured placing another kiss on his pink lips.

Jefferson's legs where quickly hauled up over Victor's shoulders giving him better access to his lover. With a final kiss Victor pushed inside filling the brunette. With his body taking over Jefferson threw his arms up in the air and buried them in the doctor's beautiful blonde locks watching them fall from their designated place. Victor thrust harder like it was the was the last time they would be together, like everything that was happening was some kind of dream. Victor tried not to dwell on that and enjoy himself.

“Harder.” Jeff groaned as he pulled his kind-hearted doctor down for another messy kiss.

Victor knew he wouldn't last much longer and nor would Jeff if the panting was anything to go by. A few more thrusts and the brunette came, covering himself in sticky warm liquid. Jefferson's body tightened around Victor, bordering on pain but pleasure rang out, pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan Victor came filling his new lover.

“Oh God!” Jefferson yelled.

The two smiled, it had been a long time in the making but they had finally acted on that most primal of things.


	35. You Owe Me $20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people have been asking where Rumbelle went since I've done a few Victor/Jefferson chapters. Well my friends RUMBELLE IS BACK!

It had just gone ten in the morning when Ruby barged into Gold's shop dragging Victor close behind her, Rum was stood by his cash register looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow. The two came to a stop in the middle of the room. Gold couldn't help but notice the almost none existent red tartan skirt she wore paired with a barely buttoned white shirt, he was suddenly reminded of the Santa dress Belle had worn for him and had to push a smile away.

“Where is Bells?” Ruby asked politely, she looked awfully excited; the same could not be said for Victor.

“She is in the back with the twins.” He went to the archway separating his office from the rest of the shop and leaned against it. “Dearest, Ruby and Victor would like to speak to you.”

Within seconds Belle appeared from the other room with a smile on her face, she pressed a kiss to Rum's soft sweet lips and said.

“The twins have just gone to sleep, so don't go fixing anything noisy.”

“Yes, my lady.” He placed a hand over his heart with a teasing smile.

“Now,” She made her way over to her stronger than blood brother and sister. “What have you got to tell me?”

Ruby's smile grew wildly, Gold clicked his cane back to the cash register and flipped open a dark red inventory book; he couldn't help seeing Victor's face and how uncomfortable he looked.

“Okay.” Ruby raised her hands in front of her, it was clear Ruby had a story to tell and so Belle leaned on the glass counter that separated her from her husband. “So you know how Victor is like the towns lady's man?”

“Yeah.” She dragged the word out.

“But like we could all see that he and Jefferson had a thing for each other...”

Ruby was cut off by Belle silently screaming and jumping up and down on the spot. Though the red book was still open Gold's full attention had shifted to the odd conversation unravelling before him.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! You finally did it?” Belle looked at Victor with such happiness.

“Em...yes.”

The two women pulled the blonde man into a hug so tight he almost feared for his life. It was then that it became clear to Victor that they were just pleased he had finally accepted that Jefferson made him happy, they were his little sisters after all; they just wanted him happy. When the two finally let go of him Belle turned to Gold and held her hand out, with a sigh he opened the cash register and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill, handing it over with a reluctant smile.

“Thank you.” She said in a sing-song voice.

“What is that all about?” Victor gestured to the bill that Belle pocketed.

“Well Victor,” Rum began. “I thought you would hold out until after Valentine's day...apparently not.”

“So how long have you been taking bets on me and Jefferson?”

“Oh em...” Gold leaned down on the glass case as if racking his brain. “Well these two...” He gestured to the love of his life and the teen who's company he had come to enjoy. “...they have been planning it since you met him, I only came into the bet after meeting Belle.”

The two beauty's and the beast gave a soft smile.

XXXX

Ruby had been demanding time with Kasper and Thera and so Belle had finally relented, Archie would be with her so the twins where in beyond safe hands. Gold and his darling wife needed some time to themselves, they loved Kasper and Thera dearly, but they did miss those nights when they could just make dinner together and then go to bed in each others arms, resting in one another’s arms sleeping the whole night through. Even though Belle wanted that peaceful sleep that could be put on hold for a while.

Archie and Ruby came and picked up the twins at six, just as the sun was setting. She could see it in Gold's eyes when he handed Thera to Archie, he didn't want to let his beautiful children go; then again Belle could understand that after losing Bae it was hard for him to let the twins out of his sight. He did it though, over time he had grown to trust Doctor Hopper and the kind-hearted waitress.

Dinner was fun, they made a simple dish of chicken and chorizo paella. Belle had to since Rum had a minor addiction to chorizo. They ate in delight with soft conversation oh how Belle had missed that. After dinner Belle cleared the table while Rum poured her a glass of Merlot and a glass of dark rum for himself, since their talk he had stopped drinking Bourbon all together and gone back to his normal restrained self; Belle was beyond pleased about that. They settled on the couch like they had so many times before, Rum wrapping her in a protective embrace. It was only nine-twenty and Kasper and Thera would be safely asleep with Ruby and Archie, so with a subtle smile on her face Belle pressed a kiss to Rum's cheek and disappeared off upstairs.

Gold couldn't help but watch the way her paisley green dress hugged her hips, the way her firm legs seemed to go on forever, to look at her no one would believe she had given birth to twins let alone only a month previous. She was his, all his and Rum intended to never let her forget just how much he loved her.

Time passed and Gold had almost finished his cut crystal glass of rum, he was lost in his own thoughts as Belle entered the living room.

“Do you want to go to bed?” She asked softly from the archway. Rum didn't look up to answer.

“I was thinking we could have another drink.”

“Oh okay...” Belle's tone of voice changed to a seductive one. “...I'll just go take this off then.”

That got Rum's attention because his head shot up before Belle could say or do anything else. A grin pulled itself on to his face; Belle liked it. She wore a Gothic style satin silver-grey strapless corset with a lace pattern over her bust and stockings, her breasts almost spilling over the top of the corset. Her black ruffled mesh panties brought the whole outfit to life and Gold couldn't take his eyes away.

“The only way that is coming off is if I do it for you.” He stood and began making his way over to her, cane forgotten.

“Oh really? Well you're going to have to convince me to let you.”

Gold nodded as if accepting her challenge, with his eyes locked on her firm breasts Belle took his hand and lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and moved to straddle his hips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

The warmth of her thighs seeped though his suit pants to warm his own body, Rum's arms snaked around her hips pressing her as close to him as possible. Her nimble fingers made short work of his lilac tie, throwing it off into a corner. Rum kissed her deeply, tongue slipping into her warm mouth. The kiss was filled with so much passion that Rum didn't notice Belle unbuttoning his dark shirt, hands teasing the skin underneath. He nibbled on her delicate neck pulling small moans from his love, soon the moans came with a wriggle of her hips; Rum thought he could cum just from that, he probably would if she kept it up. He was not going to let that happen and so flipped them so Belle was beneath him and pressed another kiss to her plump glossed lips, the perfect meeting of teeth and tongue. Belle pulled his shirt from his lean shoulders and tossed it to join the tie, his belt had mysteriously vanished and his pants and boxers soon followed. Her legs had a mind of their own, wrapping themselves around his hips. Rum moved to pull open the small silver clips that kept her in the corset but Belle stopped him.

“No, you haven't convinced me yet.”

Rum smiled at her words then leaned down and nibbled on the spot home to her clavicle, Belle threw her head back in pleasure while Rum slipped his hand into Belle's ruffled mesh black panties; fingers teasing her folds. Belle let out little cries of of pleasure, he slipped a finger inside and increased the slow pleasing torture. Holding on to her sanity Belle unclipped her stocking from the corset and panted.

“Okay, I'm convinced.”

Gold just chuckled until she swatted him, that was his cue to get on with it. He pulled the stockings down slowly kissing the skin exposed. With skin caressed to his liking his nimble hands tugged at the panties revealing her need for Rum, she opened her legs for him and Gold couldn't be happier. With another kiss to Belle's inner thigh she plunged her hands into his hair, just needing to mess it up. Soon Rum's mouth started to tease her, tongue lapping at her folds. He did it softly at first but soon he had her panting, begging for him to penetrate her.

“Please Rum, please...I...I need you.”

Gold couldn't deny her but he had to remember what he had said, 'the only way that is coming off is it I do it for you'. Rum smiled at the memory clipping the clasps that kept her in the silver-grey corset, when her milky white breasts where revealed Rum discarded the corset and filled his mouth with the right bud calling it to attention; his hand coaxing the other one.

“Please! Rum just fuck me.”

Belle didn't normally swear but she had been deprived, that and it only made Gold harder to hear it. He leaned over and opened the nightstand draw, retrieving a silver condom packet, ripping it open and sliding it on. Having to wear a condom was a little odd to him, he was so used to not needing one but the twins had proved he did. Belle dug her fingernails into his back and tightened the grip her legs had, pulling him as close as was physically possible. With one last kiss Rum buried himself inside her.

“Oh God!” She cried.

He gave her a moment to adjust but that was quickly brought to an end by Belle thrusting her hips, Gold couldn't stay still even if he wanted to. His thrusts where deep and filling, Belle's grip on his back was so tight he thought he could feel blood running down; he didn't much care though. Much to Belle's displeasure Rum suddenly pulled out if her, she was about to reprimand him when he suddenly breathed out.

“On you hands and knees.”

Belle wasted no time in obeying, ready for him to penetrate her again she was surprised when he just pressed open mouth kisses down her spine. She didn't have to live in need for very long because he soon sheathed himself inside her again, coating his impossibly hard member with her juices again. The speed built and built and then just before Belle's arms gave out a white explosion went off behind her eyes. Rum could feel her body tightening around himself, forcing him over the edge and off into his own climax. They collapsed panting desperately for air, he didn't want to hurt Belle so he quickly shifted to lay by her side. Belle buried her face in his chest, using him as a pillow.

“Where do you keep getting these outfits? And when?”

“Oh wouldn't you like to know?” She chuckled and the two fell into a gentle sleep.


	36. My Library

Rum opened his eyes to find Belle drawing soft patterns on his chest with her finger, a smile decorating her face.

“Good morning.”

“Morning Rum.”

Belle tilted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips. She tasted sweet like honey, her naked body warm against his own. She looked wonderful in the morning light, her auburn hair in perfect curls and her smile delicate and soul full; Rum envied that considering he thought he looked like he had been dragged through a tree. With another kiss he sat up and stretched.

“I'll check on Thera and Kasper.”

“They're not here Rum.”

She told him, pulling herself up on her knees and pressing her naked chest to his back.

“Oh yeah.”

With not having to think about the twins Rum and Belle had a slow morning, filled with kisses and much to his surprise a blow-job. Belle made blueberry pancakes for breakfast while Rum made tea and the two ate in a peaceful silence; Gold's eyes locked on how Belle's thighs peaked from her navy a-line skirt.

“You know.” She began. “I still have the key to the library.”

“You want to open it?” He set his fork down.

“Not yet I have to take care of the twins, but, I have looked into it and was thinking I could at least tidy the place up.”

“Belle, darling. You don't have to take care of the twins, I am here I can help. If you want to open the library you go right a head and do it, that is why I gave you the key.”

“I know but I don't want you to think I have just dumped them on you.”

“And I you. My shop is warm and quiet, I can keep an eye on them and if they need you then, you are only a few buildings away. That and I am sure Ruby would love more time alone with them.”

“You sure?” Belle looked hopeful.

“Of course.” He stood and pulled his wife into a hug. “I love being with them and this way you are never far from them. You are Kasper and Thera's world.”

“Okay then.” She nodded into Rum's chest. “Okay, I'll open it.”

XXXX

On her way to Ruby's to get her beautiful children Belle stopped off at the library. The windows where all boarded up but she could soon do something about that, the door creaked as she pulled it open; it was clear the door hadn't been opened in years. Inside Belle found a paradise all be it a dusty one, shelved stacked with book after book, everything from Charles Dickens to Patrick Rothfuss. Belle couldn't help the smile that grew on her pale red lips.

There was a large desk, she couldn't decide if it was cream or a very pale green Belle decided not to dwell on it. She made her way through the stacks her soft hands ghosting over the spines. She listed some of them off as she went.

“J.R.R Tolkin, Arthur Conan Doyle, Sergei Lukyanenko, Scott Lynch, Stieg Larsson, Nikola Tesla. Wait, what is Nikola Tesla doing in the fiction section?”

Belle couldn't stand for that, she liked Nikola Tesla. At school she had been taught about Tesla coils and how thay could make music when at different frequencies; she liked that. Belle also felt that Thomas Edison had indeed stolen a lot of his ideas and inventions. There was one guy she knew, Lewis, who had taken to calling him 'bastard Edison' for...well as far as she knew he still did.

Just as Belle turned to move the biography to its rightful place Ruby entered with the twins in their push chair. Belle lit up the moment she saw them, they had only been parted for a few hours but she felt like it had been a hundred years. She practically ran to the two of them.

“Hi.” She said to the two babies. “Did you miss Mommy?”

“Of course they did Bells.” Ruby smiled softly. “I was just taking them for one last walk before you came to pick them up when I saw you come in here, what you up to?”

“I was just going to give the place the quick once over, see what I need to do before I open it.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ruby gestured with both hands for her to slow down. “How did you get the library?”

Belle smiled and pulled Kasper into her arms, she just needed to hug him and Thera was asleep.

“Rum gave me the key.” She spoke so nonchalantly.

“He gave you a library.” It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

“Yeah, I guess he did.”

Until then with how Ruby worded it Belle had only seen it as Rum giving her a job in something she enjoyed but now she saw it for what it really was, he had given her a library, her own little sanctum. She didn't have a boss, she wasn't employed, no, he had given her a library and Belle loved him even more now she realized it.

XXXX

Belle had given him such a passion filled kiss when she dropped of the twins that it had practically left his legs as jelly, his leg was already bad he didn't need it getting worse. 'I love you' she had said but it was not like she normally said it this was filled with something more, something he couldn't quite describe. Gold decided not to think about it, he was with his children and he wanted to spend time with them. Kasper had other ideas and passed out almost the second Belle had settled him in his pop up crib, hands clinging onto Snapper. Thera being a Daddy's girl stayed awake and looked up at him with those big blue eyes that came straight from her mother, Gold pulled Thera into his arms and carried her off to look at an antique wind chime that he had found in storage. It had small sky blue and white unicorns hanging from the bottom, Thera giggled and Gold couldn't help but smile; she had the same laugh as Bae, a little higher pitched but it was his.

Thera gripped his cerulean tie while Rum admired her small hands, it had always amazed him at how tiny a baby was. Rum leaned his cane against one of the glass counters and bounced her a little against his hip making her laugh again, he would have laughed too, if not for the bell chiming and Regina entering. It was like There could sense that Regina was bad news because she gripped her father's tie even tighter; for a baby she was incredibly strong.

“Mayor Mills to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He turned slightly holding his daughter away from the black haired woman. She could do whatever she liked to him but she would never, ever touch his son or daughter.

“Oh nothing really, I just saw your pretty little wife over at the library and thought I would come and say hi to the little ones.”

She looked at Thera with a witch-like smile. In a way Gold felt sorry for Regina, Emma had taken Henry back; rightly so in his opinion but he could see that she truly did love Henry. Losing a child was the most painful thing in the world of that he was certain.

“What is her name? I've just realized I don't know.”

A name was a powerful thing, but Thera had a powerful father and so he chose to answer.

“Thera, her name is Thera.”

“Unusual, but lovely.”

He could see how much she wanted to reach out and touch his daughter, all evil had drained from her face and replaced with nothing but love and need. She would never touch them though.

“I thought so. Don't you Thera.”

Regina smiled seeing him talk to the baby in his arms, she had never seen that side of Gold, she didn't realize just how loving he could be.

“And the other one, your son.”

“Kasper.”

“Like the cartoon ghost?”

“No with a K. It means treasure, and Belle does treasure him.”

“That's sweet.”

It was strange but he could see that Regina really meant it. His feeling sorry for her changed then, what he felt for her became...pity.


	37. Odd Little Group

Archie had offered to take the twins since Gold was helping Belle with the library and Ruby was at work. Belle agreed in seconds she trusted Archie completely but Gold was a little harder to convince. He knew that Archie was a good man and wouldn't harm them but there was still that little voice in the back of his head that said to kill him the second he lay a hand on them. Rum pushed that thought away rather quickly, he knew it was silly.

He had helped Belle go through all the books, dusting them and even repairing a few of the older ones; it had been fun. He liked the way that Belle seemed to hum while she worked, it was cute the way she would often add a little sway to her hips. He didn't know it but Belle rather enjoyed the fact that he had rolled up his sleeves, it made him look more relaxed and at ease. Suddenly Belle's stomach growled it was soon sent to the background by Rum chuckling.

“Well it sounds like someone's hungry. Told you that breakfast is important.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to her husbands lips.

“Would you like to go to Granny's and get some lunch? I am sure Ruby would be glad of the company. I will finish up here.”

“Oh no. You are coming with me, you could do with a break as well.”

Gold smiled and rolled his sleeves back down, returning himself to full professionalism. She loved his suits they made him look distinguished and powerful, she liked that but what she liked even more was the knowledge that he was also; loving, caring and a wonderful father. With his suit jacket back on Rum offered her his arm and the two locked up the library and made their way over to Granny's.

Belle lit up the moment that they entered the building, her ever present red lips curving up into a bright smile. Much to Gold and Belle's surprise Archie was sat at the counter playing peek-a-boo with the twins, who were settled in their carry seats. Belle wasted no time in picking up Thera and cuddling her close. She didn't care that everyone else was staring at them. The town seemed to think that Gold had forced Belle to marry him, that he had forced her to have his children and now never let Belle out of his sight, of course that wasn't true. Belle held her daughter close, loving the way Thera clung to her purple dress. A gasp left the watches lips as Gold leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kasper's forehead, it was like they thought he would eat him whole. The baby smiled up at his father.

The couple settled down at the counter beside Archie and thanked Ruby who brought them three glasses of ice tea, Belle's favourite. The little group of friends had silently agreed to ignore everyone staring at them, they all knew that Gold was the reason they were fixed to the scene but Gold had proven to them all he was a good man inside so they didn't care about what people thought; he was one of them now.

As if on cue the diner door opened and Victor and Jefferson stepped inside; hand in hand. Grace was supported by Jefferson's other hand. Ruby and Belle exchanged a look that said oh-so-cute as the two men and Grace sat down on the left of Rum. In that moment everyone was watching for a different reason, they were an odd little group; the town's lady's man and his boyfriend, the town's most morally built man who was dating...well Ruby, all held together by a monster and the girl with aqua blue eyes.

“Hey guys.” Victor greeted with a smile.

“Hey.”

They all replied in unison. Ruby leaned down on the counter and dangled Snapper in front of Kasper who laughed and reached out for the toy crocodile.

“Ruby, what do you say to getting these fine men...” Belle gestured Victor and Jefferson. “...some ice tea and get us all our favourite sandwich's?”

Ruby straightened and saluted them all, Belle and Victor couldn't help but laugh.

“Yes Captain. Right away Captain.” She looked over to Archie and pointed as she listed. “Right, Tuna fish for Archie. BLT for Bells. Nick gets a grilled cheese and two roast beef sandwich for the boys.” She leaned down to eye level with Grace. “And what would you like sweetheart?”

The girl looked away shy but she soon smiled and giggled out the words 'ice cream'. Jefferson laughed and looked up at Ruby.

“Strawberry is her favourite.”

She smiled at Grace and then Ruby clicked her heels off towards the kitchen. The rest of their little group settled into peaceful conversation, it was talk about nothing but no one cared; they were happy.

“So Victor I thought you were at the hospital today.” Gold said politely.

“I am but Jefferson convinced me to come and have lunch here with him and Grace. You lot are just a bonus.”

He chuckled the last part out just as Ruby came back with two more ice tea's and a something under her arm that they soon discovered to be a coloring book and crayons, where Ruby got those was a mystery.

“Here you go sweetheart, why don't you color something pretty for your Daddy?”

Grace beamed up and Ruby and started to scribble. For the next hour they ate and chatted like they were all perfectly normal, like no one was looking at them. Grace made a show of eating her ice cream, more of it went round her mouth rather than in it, Rum couldn't help but remember how Bae did the same thing when he was Grace's age then he though forwards to how Kasper and Thera would eat their ice cream, it brought a micro smile to his lips.

The group eventually parted, Victor back of save lives while Archie and Jefferson had plans of taking the twins and Grace to the park. Rum didn't want to let his son and daughter go but Belle had insisted that they paint the library before it opened so reluctantly he let Archie and Jefferson take them of for fun and frolic.

By the end of the day the whole library was pained in a mint-blue color and all the bookshelves were back in place. The building no longer looked like a run down dust kingdom, it was a colorful paradise of fantasy worlds. Belle had to admit she was actually rather pleased how it turned out.

“Not long now.” Rum said.

“Yeah, big grand opening.”


	38. The Kingkiller Chronicle

A few months passed and it was eventually the library's grand opening and Belle was beyond excited, all the novels where in place and Jefferson had even given her some maps he had made of the area, she had displayed some of them while others where neatly placed in their own section awaiting some curious cartographer. It was quiet to begin with yet that was to be expected, no one came charging into a library first thing in the morning. Or so Belle thought, she had been sat at her circulation desk for about ten minuets before the door flung open and a gust of cool air followed a young brown haired boy; Henry.

Henry greeted her with the largest smile Belle had ever seen and slipped his backpack of and onto the floor by the circulation desk. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt and dark wash jeans that crumpled as he walked.

“Hello Henry.” She greeted.

“Hi Missus Gold.”

That still sounded strange from other people, 'Missus Gold', she was getting used to it slowly though. She leaned over the desk and returned Henry's smile.

“Oh you don't have to call me that, so formal. Please call me Belle.”

“Oh okay, Belle.”

“Now were you looking for something in particular Henry? Something with a daredevil adventurer perhaps?”

“No, not today. Miss Blanchard says we have to do a report on Lord of the flies and em...”

He cut himself off but Belle knew what he was trying to say.

“You didn't read it did you?”

“No. My Mom, Emma, she was being yelled at by, well, my other Mom and I kinda forgot.”

“Complicated.” Belle could see he was just pleased that Belle wasn't being judgemental, most people probably didn't even realize they where passing judgement over him, he was only ten. “Well I think we have a copy.”

Belle lead Henry over to a stack at the very back of the library and searched the shelves for a few seconds before pulling a small novel from the middle shelf. Belle handed it to young Henry with a half smile.

“Thank you, Belle.”

“Of course, if you like I can write down some summary points if you like. Make things easier.”

“Really? Thanks.”

The two went back to the circulation desk and Belle took a yellow league pad from the shelf underneath then began jotting down bullet point after bullet point of notes and tips.

“You err, you know a lot about this.”

“English is my thing.” The two laughed. “When I was about your age we had to study it too, I guess because I hated the book everything stuck in my head.”

“Is the book that bad.” He spoke in an of-course-it-is tone and looked down at the white front cover.

“Each to their own but between you and me.” She leaned down to his eye level. “Yes its that bad.”

“Well yippy for me, now I'm really looking forward to this report.”

Belle stood straight again and smoothed out her raspberry skirt.

“Tell you what...” She went to the shelves right beside the circulation desk and crouched to pluck a rather thick green paperback book from the bottom left hand corner, then handed it to Henry. “Something to read after.”

“What is it?”

“Its called 'The Name Of The Wind' by Patrick Rothfuss. One of my favourites. Its about a tavern owner named Kvothe and one day a man comes in asking for Kvothe's story. So reluctantly he tells the man. He tells him how his parents where murdered and how he started a new life at the university and got kicked out at an age younger than most where accepted.”

“Sounds cool.”

“It is, its the first part of The Kingkiller Chronicle, if you like it we have the second.”

“Nice, thanks Belle.”

Belle took down the book titles and who had them and then smiled at Henry as he practically skipped out the building. She got a warm feeling inside for being able to help someone, she had been so excited when Rum gave her the key but being there, being the librarian was such a better feeling.

Throughout the rest of the day Belle went around helping the drip of people that came in and out, there where a little more than she expected but that didn't stop Belle. Most people wanted fiction novels, mainly the classics; a teenager or two came in wanting Twilight and other new age so called romantic novels, Belle wasn't really a fan. Emma coming in had surprised her a little but she guessed that Emma was just curious.

XXXX

The front door opened and an tired Belle stepped inside ''home-sweet-home' she thought. Rum was nowhere in sight and the house was silent.

“Rum?” She called out. “Rum?”

Belle made her way around the ground floor but no one was there, Belle got a little worried Rum was had said he would make dinner. Obviously that hadn't happened.

“Rum!”

Still no answer. Belle made her way upstairs and into his and her bedroom...then smiled. There on the deep blue silk sheets was Rum fast asleep, his cane rested on the nightstand and his jacket and tie abandoned on the floor but that was not what made her smile. Rum was on his right side with his arm out stretched circling around Kasper and Thera who were equally unconscious. It was the most beautiful sight Belle had ever scene her husband and children curled up fast asleep dreaming away. In that moment Belle forgot about her aching feet or her grumbling stomach and just climbed onto the bed beside Kasper. She stretched out her arm to be the mirror image of Rum and just in a split second...

...fell asleep.


	39. Fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have babies on the brain in this chapter...sorry.

Belle fluttered her eyes open to see the twins still snoozing and Gold running his hands through her soft auburn curls; a smile playing on his face.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” His smile grew.

Belle pulled Kas onto her chest and cuddled herself closer to Rum and her daughter. His body was warm against her own making her feel loved and wanted. She could stay there forever, just Rum, her and the twins; it was heavenly. For a while they just lay there in silence enjoying their time together but soon the silence was broken.

“You know its nine o'clock, I should be opening the shop right now and you the library.”

“No. I'm happy here with you and them.”

Kas turned his head on Belle's chest and for a second Rum was jealous of him being so close to Belle's breasts but he dismissed that for the silly thought it was and picked up Thera to make himself the mirror image of Belle. For the first time that morning they kissed, the perfect meeting of teeth and tongue.

“Rum?” Belle asked quietly.

“Yes, dearest.”

“Rum what would you say if...” She paused for a moment. “...if I said I wanted another one?”

“Another what?”

“Another baby.” She whispered like he would laugh at her.

“You know they are only three months old.”

“I know but, I...i just want, I don't know why but I just want a third one.”

Belle didn't look at Rum instead she pressed a kiss to Kasper's forehead.

“Fourth.”

He said softly and Belle silently cursed herself. She had forgotten about Bae.

“Oh Rum, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” He cut her off with a kiss.

“Its alright dearest.”

“No, no its not. Its not right to act like he didn't exist, even if it was accidental.”

“Tell you what.” He gave her another kiss. “If when they are, I don't know, a year and you still want a fourth. Well, we can try.”

Belle grinned from ear at his words.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

 

XXXX

Eventually Belle and Rum had torn themselves out of bed and opened the shop and library. Kas and Thera had quickly fallen asleep in Rum's office as he started to repair one of the older books from the library.

Belle wore a red fifty's style halter neck dress with a white belt, Ruby would be proud of that Belle was sure. Her shoes matched perfectly, platform red peep toe heels. The dress swayed as she moved through the library, it was a little strange how the place could be so quiet and calm but at the same time busy and hectic. Henry came in and thanked her for the notes on his way to school, apparently it was helping him immensely; Belle loved being able to help people.

Things got quiet as the lunch hour approached but Belle had new stock coming in and so there could be no nice lunch with Rum and her friends. Or at least she thought there would be no lunch. As if on cue Ruby clicked into the library with a brown paper bag in her hands.

“Oh Bells I love it.”

It took a moment but Belle eventually figured out that she was referring to the dress.

“I thought you would. What's this?” She gestured to the bag.

“Oh this is a BLT, Nick said you would be here through lunch so I thought I would bring you something.”

“Oh that's sweet.” She took the bag from Ruby and set it down on the circulation desk. “You went to see Rum?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, that necklace he fixed for me a while back it em...I spilled my nail varnish remover on it and I wanted Nick to just look it over.”

“How in hell did you manage that?” Belle looked puzzled.

“Honestly I have no idea. I got a cuddle with Thera and Kas though, so all was good.”

“You know Ruby.” Belle started in a teasing tone. “Me and Rum have the twins. Victor and Jefferson have Grace that just leaves...” Ruby cut her off.

“Oh no, I'm only twenty.”

“Yeah, I'm nineteen, beat you.”

Ruby flashed a smile and leaned against the large half-moon desk.

“Not like that its just...I am happy being Aunt Ruby for now. Why don't you and Rum get a third?”

“Fourth.”

Belle didn't even realize she had spoken until a few moments after she said it, Ruby had meant it as a joke.

“What, you got another kid I don't... Hey, is this like the 'after his brother' thing because I'm still confused about that. To be honest I don't know why I didn't just ask about that.”

Belle debated telling her friend for a moment and then with a sigh started to speak.

“A long time ago Rum was married to someone else, she was only with him for his money. They had a son named Baedan who I think she used just to keep Rum with her. He em...he was two when he got Leukaemia, she left him the day after. It was like...It was like she knew that with Bae gone she would get no more of his money.”

“Bitch.”

“Yeah, anyway, he died a few month later. I think it destroyed him, I mean I can only imagine what it would feel like to lose Kas or Thera, it would be like someone ripping out my heart and stamping on it.” Belle sighed. “You want to know the funny thing?”

“What?”

Belle loved that Ruby and the others had come to call Rum their friend. It was good that all her favourite people could get along.

“The funny thing is, this morning I told him I wanted another one.”

XXXX

Victor finally had the day off and was spending it with Jefferson and Grace. She just seemed to accept Victor, he didn't know if Grace understood that he and Jefferson where together like Jefferson and her mother had been but he hopped she did, after all she did call him 'Daddy'.

“Okay little miss, lets put your shoes on.”

Victor carried Grace downstairs and started tying her into those bright pink shoes she always insisted upon. It took ages for Jefferson to get ready, always had, what with hair products and waistcoats. He had stopped wearing the hats as often but he could guess why; little miss Grace.

Eventually Jefferson came downstairs just as Grace started to eat her breakfast of pancakes and strawberries. Pancakes where one of the few things Victor could make properly, when it came to cooking he was with Gold...learn to cook something well and stick to it. Jefferson pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around Victor's middle.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“You know she loves you.”

“Yeah, that's why I'm 'Daddy'.” He teased the younger man.

“Oh really Daddy.”

Jefferson whispered the last word into Victor's ear and sent a shiver down his spine. The two laughed for a moment and then settled down to eat their breakfast at the breakfast bar, after a few moments Grace broke the peaceful silence.

“Want sister.”

Victor nearly choked on his pancake while Jefferson just laugh, at the statement or the doctor choking, Victor didn't know. Being twenty-one months old Grace wasn't very good at full sentences but the general meaning had gotten through.

“Grace baby.” Jefferson began. “Why do you say that?”

“Want sister.” The girl announced again stuffing another strawberry into her mouth.

“What do you think?”

Victor was taken back by the fact that Jefferson was actually debating it, so much so that he had to set his fork down on the breakfast bar.

“You are considering this?” Victor spoke in shock more than anything else.

“Why not?”

“Jeff, we have only been together for a few months.”

The younger man leaned is so as to hide his words from Grace.

“Yeah but we've been eye-fucking for about five years.”

“Me look at a fifteen year old like that, never.”

The two men laughed and Victor looked around his tiny house.

“We don't even live together.”

“Well maybe we should.”

“Wait what?”

“Maybe we should. You hate this house and even though my place is in the middle of nowhere its closer to the hospital than here. We spend most nights there anyway.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you.”

Jefferson just nodded and smiled. Victor knew he wasn't going to win and to be honest he didn't understand why he was putting up a fight, Jefferson was right he did hate that house. Jefferson parents had died when he was eighteen in a car crash while on vacation and Jefferson had inherited the house, it was large and beautiful, perfect for raising his daughter.

“Okay, why the hell not. But that doesn’t solve out Grace problem.” He told his boyfriend.

“You don't want kids?”

He could see Jefferson had got the idea in his head and was going to run with it.

“I have her.” Victor gestured to Grace.

Jefferson stood from the breakfast bar and returned his arms to Victor's middle, another kiss being planted on his neck.

“How about a compromise? We move in together and think about it, if she stops saying it hey no pressure but if she doesn't...” He cut himself off.

Victor couldn't say no to that, yes they had only been together for a short time but they had been dancing around each other for five years, maybe this was Grace's way of speeding things up. He had to admit he had always wanted a child, he loved Grace and Belle's twins so maybe Grace was right.

“Okay deal. But if we do the kids surname will be Whale.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way, your name is way better than mine anyway. In fact I may change it to Jefferson Whale.” He teased.

“Yeah, well your staying as Jefferson Land for now. One thing at a time.”


	40. Nottingham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happiness couldn't last forever.

Belle had been enjoying her day, well, as much as she could anyway from Kas and Thera. She had just finished going through the new novels that had been shipped in the day before. Mary Margaret had brought her top readers by to select new book, Henry had been one of them of course. He had thanked Belle for the notes again and showed her the report he had written and gotten a B+ on, she read it as the children all looked for new books.

“He did well didn't he?”

Belle looked up to see Mary Margaret in one of those high buttoned cardigans she always wore.

“Yeah, he did.”

Belle could thing of about twenty more points he could have put in but she was an adult who had studied English Literature while Henry was a ten year old who had waited until last minuet to write the report. He had done well though.

“I think he had a little help though, and Emma knows nothing about the book.”

Her voice was accusing but in a soft and teasing tone. Belle smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Did he now?”

“Hmm, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?”

The joke was slowly developing and Belle placed her hand on her chest in mock outrage.

“I would never.”

The two women chatted for a short time until everyone had chosen a new book, Belle couldn't help but notice that Henry selected 'The Wise Man's Fear' the second of 'The Kingkiller Chronicle'. As she jotted down which student had which book she smiled at Henry and said.

“So you liked the book then?”

“Yeah, it was cool, I love Kvothe and Auri. I like that she lives under the university.”

Henry spoke so enthusiastically, forcing Belle to smile.

“Auri is one of my favourites too.”

The children soon went back to school leaving Belle in her sanctuary, she was pleased that the library was so popular. She was just putting some books away at the back of the library, it was almost the end of the day and Belle just wanted to make sure all was tidy when she heard a strange voice, it sounded English.

“Well hello darling.”

She spun around to see a man a little taller than Rum in a leather jacket with dark greasy hair. The man instantly repulsed her but Belle was always polite.

“Hello, can I help you?”

The man looked her up and down as if undressing her with his almost demonic eyes, a smug grin on his face.

“Yes. You. Can.” His pauses made Belle feel like he was trying to devour her. He walked over to her that hideous grin deepening. “I didn't know this place was open again." He spoke more to himself than Belle but then looked up and in the most demonic voice possible said. "What's your name? I'm Keith.”

“Belle.” She answered flatly.

“Pretty name.”

He ran a hideous feeling finger up her bare arm and Belle pulled away as fast as she could. Belle backed away from him but only made things worse as she bumped into one of the large oak reading desks. The strange man came closer pinning her to the desk, all those horrid memories of evil men and what her Papa had let them do came flooding back. Belle wanted to scream but she stopped herself, she wasn't that person anymore, she wasn't scared little Isabelle French the florists daughter, no. Now she was Belle Gold, the wife of the most feared man in town, another question raised its head. 'Why is he not terrified that Rum will kill him?' Belle silenced that thought and his hand griped the flesh of her thigh, in her Belle Gold mind set she brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she physically could.

“Get out!” She pushed him away and towards the door.

“Feisty one.” He grabbed Belle and kissed her, it was nothing like the soft loving kisses Rum gave her. “That's it.”

Belle pushed him away again, harder than before. Keith stumbled backwards almost falling but recovered quickly, Belle wasted no time in pushing him again. All she wanted was for Keith to get away from her, out of the library so she could get back to Rum and her children where she was safe. Belle had promised herself not to be afraid and so she pushed him again. Keith huffed and pulled his leather jacket up over his shoulders again and then growled.

“Fine!”

As he walked away Belle could hear him whisper 'bitch'. Suddenly Belle could take a breath and relax, the strange man was gone. Belle didn't understand, she didn't know him, she had never done anything to him. She was happily married. Belle quickly locked the library door and slipped out the back and made her way to the pawn shop. She refused to cry or be scared she would push the memory from her mind and go back to her life like nothing had happened, Belle flat out refused to be that person anymore, that and she knew that Gold would hunt down and kill that man, that 'Keith' if he ever found out, Gold had killed Gaston she wouldn't let him kill anyone else for her.

It didn't take long to get to the shop, the bell ringing as she entered. She walked in to find Rum and Emma conversing, about what she didn't know and to be honest she didn't care, Belle just pressed a kiss to his cheek as he spoke and went into the back where she found Thera cuddled up to Stripes, hair was just long enough to curl and Belle couldn't help but smile. Kas, who was awake, looked up at his mother with those big brown eyes that Belle loved. She picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest. All that had happened with Keith was forgotten, all that remained was her beautiful baby boy and girl. They were her life now, the life of Belle Gold, not, Isabelle French.

“Are you alright, dearest?” Rum asked entering the back office.

“Yeah, I'm fine. What did the Sheriff want?”

“Just to annoy me as usual. Are you sure you're alright?”

Belle quickly realized he was looking at her hair that had been in a high ponytail but thanks to being slammed against a desk had burst out everywhere.

“Yeah, just had a hectic day.” Belle quickly changed the subject. “How have they been today?”

“Well this morning they decided to take it in turns to sleep, Thera 'helped' me to repair Ruby's necklace.”

“Oh did she now.”

Belle pressed a kiss to Kasper's soft brown hair, he looked more and more like Rum and Bae every day.

“I may had someone to teach my hobby too.”

“Well, she is a Daddy's girl.”

She had surprised herself at how calm she was, at how well she had buried the memory deep, deep down. Belle couldn't help but silently praise herself for that.

“You closed up a little early didn't you? I know I'm irresistible but...”

He cut himself off and Belle chuckled at his quip, rocking Kas in her arms.

“You have a very high opinion of yourself.”

“Well I got you to marry me didn't I?”

Rum pressed his chest to her back and snaked his arms around her and tucking them just underneath hers that still held their son. He places a soft kiss on her neck, it was nothing like the strange attacker, Rum's kisses were soft and delicate, loving and perfect. Belle had never felt safer than she did in that moment.

“I love you, dearest.”

“I love you too.”

“I have finished Ruby's necklace. If you like we can drop it of at the diner and then go home early.”

Belle turned in his arms that loosened a little to accommodate Kas, who looked up at his parents with a look that could have been awe.

“I'd like that.”


	41. Back In Town

Keith Nottingham had been surprised to get back into town and find the ever-closed library suddenly open. Nottingham had been away for almost two and a half years, after college he had drifted from bar to bar for a few years before he suddenly out of the blue decided to up and leave. Keith had found himself a job on an oil rig after drifting between jobs for about a year, he did not do it so as he could build a profession for himself but to get away from Graham’s watchful eye. The Sheriff pre-Emma had always been cautious of Keith, knew he was bad news, oh how right Graham had been. For the first six months Keith had done well at the rig and learnt a lot about heavy machinery but around the seven month mark Nottingham had gotten his first strike as John Prince, his boss, had put it. Keith Nottingham had a weakness, a weakness for young pretty girls normally with dark hair. The first strike had been a girl working at the bar that the oil rig workers favoured, she had been twenty with very long hazel hair held up in a high ponytail named Sasha Hayden. Mister Prince had just given him a warning thinking that Keith had just had one too many and got a bit 'hands-y' and so it had just been forgotten.

The second time came approximately four months after the Sasha Hayden incident but this time with one of the very few female rig workers. Christabel De Marko or Chris to her friends, she had put in a complaint with John Prince after Keith had pinned her to one of the rails. Things had gone more seriously after that and Prince had forced him to make an apology to the young girl with French plated auburn hair. Reluctantly Keith had and Prince had let him go back to work, John Prince was quite a relaxed man. The third and final strike was the worse and had occurred with a young girl named Marion. Marion had turned him down one night saying she had a boyfriend, Robin or something. Keith hadn't taken 'no' for an answer, at first he didn't think that anything would come of it until Prince had almost killed him, turned out Marion was John's daughter and after a quick trip to the ER in Texas Keith had decided to return to Storybrooke.

Seeing the Library open had confused him, it had closed about two months before he left apparently never to open again. Keith had been at a loose end and that was the only reason he had gone inside, yet once inside he saw Belle, beautiful Belle. Of course he didn't know her name but that addiction he had for beautiful young girls with dark hair kicked in and he couldn't control himself even if he wanted to. He had been quite surprised by how strongly she had fought back, it had rattled his cage. Eventually leaving more out of shock than anything else, it was late and he couldn't be bothered to press the issue so let her have the upper hand and kick him out. He hadn't slept properly for a while and so decided he just wanted his bed, he could convince the girl, 'Belle' he remembered, another day.

He got another surprise the next morning when he discovered Graham had died, it was strange even to him that a man in his prime died of a heart attack. Shame, in his own mad little way he had liked Sheriff Graham. Feeling the need for coffee Keith made his way down to Granny's and perched on the red stool closest to the kitchen.

“Hi.” Said an incredibly attractive girl in an very short red dress. “What can I get you?”

“Coffee. Black.”

They girl looked familiar, then again few people in Storybrooke ever left so everyone looked familiar. Keith decided not to dwell on it and instead watched the way her hips wiggled as she walked into the kitchen to get a new filter for the coffee maker. He recognized Marco, the old man who owned the hardware store, and Doctor Hopper over in the middle booth and got his first gimps of the new Sheriff with Mary Margaret and a small boy who he didn't know sat over by the window. There were other people dotted about but he couldn't remember their names, not that he really cared. He didn't notice Ruby come back until she set a white mug of steaming dark liquid in front of him. He took a sip feeling his body finally waking. Keith sat there for a while just nursing his coffee and thinking about what he would do now he was back in Storybrooke, nothing jumped out at him. About ten minuets later The door opened and a man who he could never forget walked in...Mister Gold. He held a green velvet box in his hand as he made his way over to the counter. Ruby smiled when she saw him, putting her order pad down on the counter and making her way over to him, Keith was beyond confused.

“Hey Ruby, the other day I forgot to give you this when I returned your necklace, sorry.”

He handed over the box.

“Oh thanks, I'd actually forgotten this.” She hid the box away under the counter somewhere. “Can I get you something, Nick? Tea perhaps?”

Keith didn't know what to think, 'Nick? Gold has a first name?' he thought as he watched the odd display unravel. No one else looked up, like it was something that happened all the time on a daily basis.

“Yeah, why not? Thank you Ruby.”

“Sure.”

Ruby wandered off to get Rum his tea while Keith sat there silently screaming 'what the fuck' over and over again in his head. Things became even more confusing when Archie excused himself from his seat with Marco and went to stand by Gold.

“Hello Nick.”

“Hey Archie.”

Keith noticed that Doctor Hopper looked rather nervous but it wasn't Mister Gold that was the cause, he listened in closer to the conversation.

“What's wrong Archie?” Rum asked with curiosity.

“I need your help.”

“Oh?”

Rum turned and leaned on the counter to face Archie, completely unaware they where being watched.

“A while back I helped you with something, I em...I need you to do the same for me.”

Rum looked over to Ruby who could be seen in the kitchen through the little serving window.

“Really? You are going to...” Archie cut him off.

“Yeah. I have Victor and Jefferson already helping.”

Rum's brow furrowed slightly and he stood straight once again, hand gripped on his gold topped cane.

“If you have them already helping you then why ask me?”

“Well,” Archie began. “Jefferson is flamboyant just like Ruby and Victor knows her. Nick I need your because of that necklace, you've fixed it and maintained it for a while now. I want a ring that goes with that and you are the only antique expert I know, so I kind of need you.”

“Oh so its not me you need it my skill set.”

Nick teased the redhead, Archie just smiled. Ruby soon returned with Gold's tea and set it down on the counter, the two men's smiles fell, hiding their conversation.

“Look Archie, Nick brought my necklace box back.”

She held the box up and smiled at the doctor. Keith didn't know what was happening, the town monster, a therapist and a teenage girl he had suddenly remembered as the town slut where chatting like they were all best friends, Nottingham was beginning to debate if he was in Storybrooke or some strange other realm where Dwarves came from eggs and magic existed. Ruby hid the box away again.

“Oh good, nice to have somewhere safe to put your necklace again.”

“Yep.”

“Sorry to cut this short but I need to get back to open the shop. Are you still taking Kas and Thera tonight?”

“Oh yeah, of course. I have been looking forward to it.”

“Okay. Bye Ruby, Archie.”

“Bye.” Said Archie.

“Bye.”

Ruby leaned over the counter and kissed Mister Gold's cheek and then he was gone. Keith's jaw nearly fell open at what he had just seen, how had things changed so much in those two and a bit years? Keith felt like he had gone mad.


	42. Look To The Future

Victor had made himself at home in Jefferson's house, it was a large house but with the three of them it had become rather cosy. Grace's room was pale pink and purple, Victor had become rather acquainted with it thanks to her insistence that he read her a story every night. Her favourite being Goldie Locks And The Three Bears. He really felt like he was where he should have been and with Grace still adamant that she wanted a sister, Victor couldn't help but start to imagine what it would be like. His mind told him that the girl would look a little like Thera but with his hair and Jefferson's eyes, that image was going to stay with him.

He had mentioned the idea to Ruby and Belle on one of his lunch breaks at the diner and the two girls had almost screamed with excitement, it even took a while for him to get Ruby to realize that adoption was not a quick thing and that he hadn't made his mind up one-hundred percent. Both girls where convinced he would be a good father if the twins and Grace where anything to go by. All things seemed to be happy, but they couldn't see Keith Nottingham watching from outside the diner; Belle thought it was over, how wrong she was.

XXXX

Gold had spent a few weeks searching for a ring that matched Ruby's necklace, it had been painstaking and his eyes burned from internet searches but it had all been worth it. Victor and Jefferson found some pretty good backups but Gold was determined to get the perfect one for Archie, Ruby was a good person, she deserved it. When it finally came into the shop he found himself uncharacteristically exited and reached for his cell phone.

“Hello, this is Doctor Hopper. Can I help you?”

“Archie, its Nick. I think I have it.”

Rum didn't need to say more Archie knew exactly what the older man was saying. Gold could almost hear the smile in the doctor's voice.

“I'll be there in five minuets.”

With that he hung up the phone. Gold looked over the ring and gave it a quick clean, he wanted it to look at its best for his friend. With in five minuets Archie came almost running into the pawnshop closely followed by Pongo and for a moment Gold thought that someone was chasing the doctor with flaming red hair and his pet. Archie was so nervous and they were only in the planning phase.

“Can I see it?”

“Of course.”

Rum gestured for Archie to follow as they went into the back office, once by his desk Gold flipped on his desk lamp and retrieved the deep green velvet box. Pongo settled by Rum's feet, he and the dog had built a friendship, he had always been good with dogs.

“It came in a black box but I thought she would appreciate the green more.”

“Is just like the one for her necklace.”

“Exactly.”

Archie opened the box and gasped, pulling it into the light.

“Oh Nick, its...its...perfect.”

“I try.” He said with mock modesty.

The ring was a perfect gold color match for the necklace with a prong setting for a rather large (but still a little smaller than Belle's) solitaire diamond. It had antique floral detailing on the inside and outside of the band and was truly beautiful. The necklace and ring could have been a set.

“Nick, where did you find it?”

“Denmark.”

“Denmark?” Archie was clearly shocked.

“There was a similar one in Chicago but it was not in good condition and would have taken me months to restore.”

“Thank you.” Archie said, from the bottom of his heart, he really meant it.

“No thanks necessary. I will have a proper look at it and make sure the ring is in perfect condition.”

“Where you this methodical with Belle's?”

“Of course, maybe even more so. Now, do you know when you want to propose? I need to know when it needs to be ready by.”

“Oh, em I was going to ask at her birthday party. You know, so as everyone was there.”

“So two weeks?”

“Two weeks three days to be exact. But it looks perfect already.”

“Ah, but to the trained eye there is much work to be done.”

The two laughed for a moment.

“How much do I owe you for getting it?”

“Oh nothing.”

“What!?” Archie just blinked at him.

“Consider it a wedding gift.”

“Oh no I can't do that, its expensive.”

Gold smiled at how much he sounded like Belle.

“Archie, you should know better than to argue with the evil Mister Gold, especially when its a wedding gift. You are not going to win this.”

“Thank you, Nick. A million times thank you.”

“Of course. And you'd collapse if you knew how much this cost.” Rum added the last bit under his breath.

“Hmm?” Archie looked up from the ring.

“Oh, nothing. Its almost five o'clock.” He tickled Pongo's head again.

“Yeah, feels earlier with the summer coming.”

“No Archie. I mean its five o'clock, aren't you and young Henry meant to have a session?”

Archie suddenly snapped up, remembering Henry.

“Oh damn, thanks Nick.”

Archie handed the ring back to Rum and charged out the door pulling Pongo along with him.

 

 

Ruby's Ring

 

 


	43. Relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not get another chapter up for a while so I just wrote this little chapter to keep you going. :-)  
> Enjoy.

Gold hadn't had much to do for the day other than repairing Ruby's engagement ring and that he had two weeks to work on. 'Two weeks three days' he remembered Archie saying. His stomach growled demanding nourishment but it felt wrong to cook without Belle, she had stayed late for an after school reading program she had set up a few weeks back; it seemed to be going rather well, especially for young Henry. The twins had uncharacteristically taken some convincing but eventually they had settled down with Snapper and Stripes, the two where truly treasures. The apple of their father's eye.

Rum was just coming back from the kitchen with a cut crystal glass of rum when he heard the door open and Belle enter, she shut the door behind her and threw her keys into the golden bowl by the door that already contained Rum's own.

“Hello dearest. How way your day?”

“Long.”

Curious and just a little bit concerned Rum made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her pink glossed lips.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just...” She kissed him again. “Regina came in and wanted to talk to Henry but Emma told me she's not allowed to without her or Mary Margaret there so I had to deal with that. You know how the Mayor is.”

“Yes my dear I most certainly do. Why don't you go take a long bath and relax, I can order Chinese if you like?”

“That would be really nice Rum, thank you. But...” She took the glass from him and set it down on a side unit then looked back up to him. “...I think I want something else first.”

Belle practically dragged her husband over to the couch and pushed him down onto it with a thud. He had well learnt by then that the thing his beautiful young wife found most relaxing was sex, what sort of a husband would he be to deny her what she found relaxing? Never taking her eyes from his own Belle slipped off her lilac lace panties and then straddled his hips, Gold felt himself harden instantly. She wore a short yellow halter-neck dress with a sweetheart neckline, it flared out at the bottom and had a black trim. To Gold she was the epitome of summer femininity. His hands travelled down to her soft milky thighs slowly pushing the yellow dress up to bunch around her hips, Belle kissed him full force.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest.”

She gently thrust her hips just enough to tease him and pulling a needy moan from parted lips; his hands tightened their grip on her thighs. Glossed lip kisses where trailed along his jaw and down Rum's neck but that wasn't what he was paying attention to, no, he was watching her skilled fingers unbuckling his belt and freeing his stiff member from the confides of his pants. The cool evening air almost stung his member yet Rum couldn't decide if it stung with pain or pleasure, he didn't get time to decide as Belle wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke gently, never slowing her torment of his neck she knew the places that sent him mad with excitement. Soon he was panting into her movements.

“Darling, if you keep going like this I won't last much longer.”

Belle couldn't let him have all the fun and so released his member causing him to mourn the loss, but not for long. With a little help from him steadying her Belle lined her entrance up with sank down onto him with a groan. After a second of adjustment he began to move his hips, slow at first and then faster and faster. Belle planted her palms on Rum's chest to help him pull her down on to himself her aqua blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. Belle was panting, needy and breathless, eyes fluttering as she neared her climax. Rum was nearing the end to, his body taking over the thrusts became erratic and powerful, Belle responded slamming down harder and faster desperate to reach that climax that suddenly...exploded.

“Oh my God.” She all but screamed out.

Her inner walls clamped around him pushing her husband over the edge filling her with his seed.

“Belle.”

Belle collapsed on him pulling air into her deprived lungs. Slowly the two began to come down from their mind blowing orgasms, that was of course until Kas began crying at the top of his little lungs. Rum and Belle sighed.

“I'll go.”

“No, dearest. You go run that bath, I'll go then order the food.”

“Okay, thank you.”

She pressed a kiss to his soft still panting lips and then peeled herself away from him and went into the kitchen, probably to get herself a glass of wine for her bath.


	44. Birthday Planning

The day of Ruby's birthday finally came, the big twenty, and Archie was rather nervous as they finished the final touches. Archie had tried booked out The Rabbit Hole but August had said something about 'Ladies Night' and so the group had sent in their tame monster who had quickly secured August's co-operation, and without any beatings...surprisingly. Belle and Jefferson had spent the better part of the morning blowing up red and black balloons and then wrapping them around the columns, alternating between the colors. The twins and Grace couldn't get enough of the pretty colors. Archie was finishing off his 'Ruby Playlist' as he called it, in between his sessions of course, while Victor and Rum had been charged with collecting the cake. Ruby just had to stay busy at work for a little longer and all their planning would be a success, the cake shop was practically next to Granny's so they couldn't just carry it the few feet down the street, she would see it within seconds. It had to go in the car and Rum and Victor where going to have to drive all the way around town just to avoid a daydreaming Ruby but Rum didn't mind.

The shop was deceptively large, the walls where an off white and the floor a dark bamboo wood. The room curved into an 'L' shape but most of the space was taken up by a curved cherry red counter that had glass cabinets every few feet showing of their most basic of cupcakes all the way up to Wedding cake designs. On the hole the whole building had more of a fifty's style hotel feel to it more than a cake shop.

“Good afternoon.”

Said a rather plump blonde man named Baker. His name was actually Steven Delamere but due to his occupation people had just taken to calling him by the oh so original moniker 'Baker'. He paid his rent on time and never got into trouble and so Rum had no problems with the plump man.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

Greeted the two men. Gold's cane clicked as he and Victor made their way over to Baker behind his spotless cherry counter. Rum opened his mouth to speak but Victor's rang out first.

“We are here for the cake, should be under the name Hopper.”

“Oh yes.” Baker clapped his hands together pulling his green shirt sleeves up his forearms. “Yes I have it in the back, one minuet and I'll get it for you.”

The two men watched as Baker disappeared off to the back of the shop and then exchanged a look that said this-had-better-be-good. Belle had been looking forward to Ruby's birthday for so long that Rum was determined to make sure everything was perfect, not for Ruby or Archie but for Belle.

“So how much red do you think will be on this?” Victor asked with a smile.

“At least fifty percent. You know how Ruby is, she was apply named.” Replied Rum.

Just then Baker returned with a rather gargantuan cake. 'How the fuck am I getting that in my car?' Rum thought to himself while Victor simply thought, 'epic'. The cake was three tier and cut in a Mad Hatter style, Victor was suddenly thankful that Jefferson hadn't decided to help Nick with the cake. It was called Mad Hatter due to the cake being cut at a slant, it had white fondant covering the whole thing and a maroon red as decoration. The bottom tier had the red in vertical stripes while the second held small maroon hearts dusted in gold, Rum liked that touch. The top tier held red hand lettering, it almost looked like calligraphy and read 'HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY RUBY'

“Its beautiful isn't it Mister Gold, Doctor Whale?”

Baker looked up with his blue eyes glistened with hope that the two men liked it. He took such pride in his work.

“Its perfect.” Victor assured.

“Ruby will love it.” Added Rum.

“Good, good. I do love a happy customer.”

Thankfully the Cadillac's back seats folded down and with Victor in the back to steady the cake they knew they could get it over to The Rabbit Hole without incident. The pawnbroker and doctor then had to drive ten minuets out of their way to get back with out Ruby seeing them. Jefferson was outside when they got back, obviously there to help Victor with the cake, there was no way that Rum could help carry the thing down a narrow staircase.

“Hi Victor, Nick.”

Victor responded by kissing the younger man, it was clear how much the two loved each other.

“Hello Jefferson. Is there a table set up for the cake?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, Nick. Belle put it up a few minuets ago while I finished the balloons.”

The blonde and young brunette slowly carried the cake down the stairs, aided by Rum, and over to the large black table that Belle had moved to almost the centre of the room. The cake almost made the room look small and cosy. Jefferson and Belle had done a wonderful job with the the decoration, apart from balloons there were 20th banners dotted about the bar as well as garlands and little red Chinese lanterns lined up on the bar.

“Is everything set?” Victor asked, his arms wrapped around Grace who had demanded to be picked up the moment she saw him.

“Yeah, I think so.” Belle pressed a kiss to Rum's lips as she handed him Thera and pulled Kas into her own. “Ruby is going to love this.”

“Does she still think we are all just going for drinks?”

“As far as I know, Jefferson that's the plan.” Rum bounced Thera on his hip and looked down to her. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“Well then,” Victor began. “I think we had better call it a day. Until tonight, my little gang.”

XXXX

Belle opened the door just as the clock struck eight to see Victor and Jefferson with little Grace in tow.

“Hey guys. Come on in.”

Belle smiled and gestured with her elbows for them to enter since she was using her hands to put her argumentative earrings in, finally they co-operated.

“Is Ashley here yet?” Asked Jefferson.

“No, but she should be here in a few minuets.”

Ashley was a little younger than Belle, a pretty girl with long blonde hair, she was also a few months pregnancy thanks to her boyfriend Sean. Ashley was struggling and so Belle had asked her to watch the twins a few times when Ruby or the others weren’t available, if how she took care of Kasper and Thera was anything to go by she would be a wonderful mother.

“Cool.”

“Would you two mind watching the twins for a few minuets while Rum and me finish getting ready?”

“Yeah, of course B.” Victor picked Grace up and looked down to talk to her. “You want to go see your cousins?”

“Yeah.” Grace giggled out.

They had just jokingly used the phrase 'cousin' one day and Grace had latched onto the idea, she seemed to love the idea of having a big family and with how close the group had become no one really minded: Belle, Victor and Rudy already saw themselves as siblings. Belle ran off up the stairs and into her and Rum's bedroom, she needed to change desperately. Rum had his back to her as he fastened the buttons of his waistcoat, he wore a charcoal suit with a red silk shirt in honour or Ruby's obsession with the color. Much to Belle's relief he had opted to forget about a tie, she liked it he looked more relaxed without it.

The young Missus Gold looked around her closet for a few moments before choosing a short white dress with thin straps, it had an empire waist and a black belt that tied in a bow. With her make-up and hair already done the dress was all that was missing and so she stripped off her jeans and t-shirt and slipped on the white dress. The two paused in their movements for a moment when the doorbell rang but soon went back to dressing when they heard Victor answer the door and say 'hi Ashley'.

“Em, Rum?”

“Yes, dearest. What is it?”

“Would you mind zipping me up please?”

“Of course.”

Rum made his way over to her and pulled the tiny zip up, he couldn't help but notice how the dress showed off her breasts. Rum leaned down and pressed a kiss to her milky shoulder.

“You look beautiful.”

“You're not so bad yourself.”

When the couple made their way downstairs Grace was already sat on the floor listening to Ashley telling her a story. Jefferson was over by the door reading his texts with Victor.

“Is that Archie?” Belle asked.

Rum went over and started his goodbyes to the twins.

“Yeah.” Jefferson began. “He says that Ruby is taking a while to get dressed, so we have a little longer to get there...” Victor cut him off.

“He's also reminding us to get August to put Ruby's Playlist on. I swear he's freaking out.”

“Okay then. We should get going.”

The four friends said goodbye to their children and Ashley then with nothing left to do they opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.


	45. The Birthday Girl

August was behind the bar when the small group made it into The Rabbit Hole. The place was strangely quiet but Victor would soon put an end to that.

“Hey August.” August nodded in response as he cleaned a glass. “Could you put Archie's disc on?”

“Oh yeah, sure. Sorry I forgot about that.”

The bartender slipped through a door marked 'Private' behind the bar and a few moments later music rang out, filling the room. 'Go to a cash machine to get a ticket home. Message on the screen, says don't make plans you're broke. No, no this can't be right...' It was one of Ruby's favourites and to be honest since knowing Ruby it had become one of Rum's, secretly of course. Now it was dark all of Belle's and Jefferson's decorations looked perfect, they matched the ambiance wonderfully. Belle was pleasantly surprised to see that as they all sat at the bar Rum removed his jacket and hooked it over the chair, to be honest everyone noticed. He leaned on the bar and spoke to August.

“I need a: Prichard's rum, neat, a Schweppes Mojito, Highland Park on the rocks and...” Rum cut himself off as he turned to Jefferson. “...Do you want a Black Russian?”

“Please.”

Rum turned back to August who already had Victor's drink ready and was working on Belle's mojito.

“And a Black Russian.” August nodded in acknowledgement and started to mix vodka and kahlua.

“So.” Jefferson began as he leaned on the bar to face Rum, Victor and Belle had wanted off to check on the cake. “How did you get August to let you have this place anyway?”

A smile grew on Rum's face.

“Tell you what, Jefferson. I'll make you a deal.”

“A deal?”

“A deal.” He confirmed. “I will give you one guess, if you get it right I'll tell you. If you get it wrong then I will still tell you but you have to buy this round.” He gestured to the line of drinks August was building up.

“Alright, I don't see how that could backfire too badly.” Jefferson chuckled.

“Okay, make your guess Hatter.” Rum often teased the brunette with the nickname.

“Hmmm.” He thought for a moment. “You threatened him with the cane.”

“Nope. Pay up.”

August seemed to be on Rum's side and just held his hand out with a smile.

“Well, are you going to tell me?”

“Of course.” He took a sip of his rum. “I own the building.”

Jefferson sighed, 'of course he owns the building, he owns everything' the brunette thought to himself as he took his drink and Victor's.

“I just got a text from Archie. They're on their way.”

Rum handed Belle the Schweppes Mojito over as she slipped the cell phone back into her tiny black bag.

“Then we had better assume the positions.” Rum said taking a sip of his drink.

Everyone gathered over at the large table that held the three tier cake and waited.

“How can you drink a mocktail? How?” Jefferson asked.

“Easy, I'm nineteen years old and August knows that.”

Jefferson just smiled at her response, he was already half way down his Black Russian and hoped he didn't have to stand there without a drink for too long.

“Hey August?” Belle shouted over to the hazel eyed man.

“Yeah.”

“Could you have a Mustique Fizz and a Heineken ready for Ruby and Archie please.”

“Sure thing Isabelle.”

A Mustique Fizz was a simple drink that Ruby had taken to since she was not yet twenty-one, it was mainly made with passion fruit and as Ruby put it was 'wonderfully exotic'. Belle's cell suddenly buzzed and so she pulled it from her bag.

“Okay they're at the door.”

Everyone went very very quiet and Rum snaked his arms around Belle keeping her close. They could hear Ruby and Archie talking as the two descended the stairs and then everything went silent as they came face-to-face.

“Surprise!”

Everyone shouted except Rum who just sort of said it, he was willing to do pretty much anything for Belle but he was not some drunk teenager. Ruby's smile was bigger than she had ever smiled before, she had known they were going to The Rabbit Hole but she wasn't expecting the whole place to themselves and decorations and that cake....oh the cake, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever see, no way could she eat it.

“Guy's, you did all this for me?”

“Of course.” Belle confirmed.

“You only turn twenty once.” Victor added.

“And you knew all along.”

It wasn't a question but Archie nodded anyway and gregariously accepted the kiss she gave him. Warm and loving. He was nervous, no one could deny that and then his eyes set on Rum who had kindly retrieved their drinks from the bar.

“Oh beer, thanks Nick.”

Archie needed some liquid courage, he would never recommend it to his patients of course but there was nothing wrong with a bit of self prescription. Ruby took her own drink and smiled at its flavour. No one had seen it but Jefferson had wandered over to the bar and asked August to 'crank up the music' since they wouldn't be disturbing any other customer. The song echoed around the room, ''cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be 'cause they won't let me drive late at night. I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak, 'cause they all sit and stare with their eyes' Ruby danced on the spot to the music.

“Oh I love this song.”

“We know.”

They all said together, it was Ruby's favourite and had been ever since she first heard it, she played it constantly and thanks to that even Rum knew all the lyrics. Then again, he was just thankful it was a variation of rock music and not something stupid like Justin fucking Bieber, how Rum hated that kid, some days he wished he could take his cane to the infant.

The night passed with laughter and drinks, even August joined in the conversations, for a moment it was like the little group had a new member. They danced as songs changed and Rum entertained the birthday girl with a coin trick.

“Oh my God!” Ruby suddenly exclaimed. “How the hell did you do that?”

Suddenly all attention was on Rum.

“Oh a magician never reveals his secrets.” He teased.

“Not even for the birthday girl?”

“Especially for birthday girls.”

They all laughed as the song changed again, 'she's like a witch, casting spells, hypnotizing. She made me drink a potion just to fall in love. She got me drunk, tipsy of her love. I'm just another victim of the bad girls club. She's always blowing up my phone. I really wish that she'd leave me alone'.

“Then do it again, just once more. Please Nick.”

The group gathered behind Ruby at the bar and watched as Rum performed his trick. He held out a Nickel between his thumb and index finger and said.

“Now watch the magic.”

He showed his other hand and how it was empty of other coins and indulged Ruby by letting her look up his sleeve for a second, causing Victor and Jefferson to burst out laughing. With Ruby satisfied he had nothing hidden in his hand he pushed the Nickel and suddenly in its place where two quarters.

“Seriously how?” Ruby smiled.

Belle leaned down and said.

“What can I say? The man has talented fingers.”

With that everyone started laughing, even August who looked like if he had been sat down he would have fallen from his chair. They thought it was a joke but Belle couldn't have been more serious, she and Rum exchanged a look and Belle bit her lip; Rum had to stop himself bending her over the bar right there and then.

“Present time.” Archie announced when he had his breath back, they had all brought their gifts down in the morning and had left them ready for her. The red headed doctor set them down on the bar in front of young Ruby.

“Oh good-y.” She clapped her hand together. “Which one should I open first?”

“Start with the little one.” Answered Jefferson.

“Alright-y.”

It was a small black box tied with a simple red ribbon, she pulled it loose and opened the box revealing a silver bracelet made up of hearts and small red beads.

“Like it?” Jefferson asked.

“Oh Jeff, I love it. Thank you” She quickly clasped it onto her wrist and admired the way the red beads glinted in the bar light. “And now my outfit is complete.”

“Well that's the pressure off me.” He giggled and then accepted the kiss to his warm cheek that Ruby offered.

“My one next.” Belle all but demanded.

Belle's gift was wrapped in maroon paper and had a large gold almost satin like ribbon around it. Inside was a white box, Ruby lifted the lid just a crack and then slammed it back down and pulled the box to her chest a huge smile growing on her face.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!”

“Well I think she likes it, dearest.”

“Yeah no shit Nick.” Victor laughed.

“Are we going to get to see what's 'oh my God' worthy?” Jefferson asked sipping his latest Black Russian.

Reluctantly Ruby released her tight grip on the box and opened it revealing a pair of Red suede platform heeled ankle boots. They were lace ups and had small gold mettle buckles on the sides.

“They're so pretty.” Ruby exclaimed cuddling the shoes close, like a mother with her child.

“Belle did good?” The auburn haired teen teased.

“Oh yeah.” Ruby finally set the shoes back down and pulled Belle into a hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The next gift she picked up was small but reasonably heavy. It was wrapped simply in brown paper and in Victor's doctor handwriting that looked more like scribble said. 'You had better bloody like this', it made her laugh. The music changed again causing Ruby to shimmy her shoulders, 'so follow me down to the river. Follow me down through the trees. Follow me down to the river, man I'll be down here on my knees. I'll be down here on my knees'

“You found it?”

The brown paper contained a rectangular glass bottle of golden colored perfume, 'Joy' by Jean Patou. Victor gave a soft smile. Years earlier her father had brought her a bottle upon his return from Paris, one of her ex-boyfriends had accidentally smashed it into really small pieces and Ruby had sadly forgotten the name so never been able to get more. She had told Victor about it one day and he had decided to go in search.

“You have no idea how long it took me to find that, you didn't give a very good description.”

“Thank you Victor, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

It had been the last thing her father had given her before he died.

“I'm just glad you like it.”

Ruby examined the perfume for a few moments and then set it down in favour of opening a rather small golden box that could have only come from Nick. Inside was a circular compact style mirror, it was silver and had a floral inlay all over it except for the centre. The very middle held a raised circle with the letters RL engraved into it.

“Oh its lovely. Thank you Nick. My initials and everything.” The mirror got quick use as Ruby checked her lipstick.

“I aim to please.”

“I thought you aimed for the head.” Jefferson laughed out, it may have been time for him to slow down on the Black Russian's.

“Well that leaves one more.” Archie said nervously holding out a plain white box about the size of his hand with a red ribbon. “Here you go.”

Ruby took it and set it on the bar to open, turning her back on Archie. The ribbon was soft in her hands and she couldn't help but notice how everyone went silent, even the music seemed to quieten. Inside she found a silver and red tiara and it was beautiful. Floral red beads where outlined with rhinestone-encrusted silver details, as well as pearls and silver leaf details woven throughout the rest of the ornament.

“Archie, its gorgeous, it really is but why do I need a tiara?”

Ruby stopped dead as she swung round on the bar stool to find Archie on one knee with a small green ring box open and a terrified smile on his face.

“Ruby Anna Stephanie Lucas, would you do me the absolute honour, of becoming my wife?”

Archie was so thankful he had gotten that out and it all made sense. For a moment Ruby couldn't breathe and her body took over just smiling ear to ear. She placed the tiara on her head and then looked back to Archie.

“Yes. Yes I'll marry you.”

There was a mass of 'yay's' from their friends as Archie stood and slipped the ring onto his now fiancée’s finger.

“It matched my necklace.” She reached up to the ever precious necklace around her soft neck.

“You have Nick to thank for that one.”

“Oh no, she's all yours. I have my own beauty.” Rum said and pulled Belle close.

“You know you had better wear that tiara for the wedding.” Archie announced and kissed her cheek.

“Of course, its beautiful.” She kissed him again and wrapped his arms around her almost mirroring Belle and Rum. “Missus Ruby Hopper. I like it.”

Jefferson started poking Victor in the sides until the blonde cleared his throat.

"Em, could. Could I get everyone's attention please. Right, em, since we are announcing things at the moment, me and Jefferson have something to tell you all.” Everyone was all ears. “We, em, we are going to do it, adopt a baby. Grace is going to get her little sister. I'm going to adopted her too.”

“Oh my God that's great.” Belle pulled Victor into a hug.

“Yeah totally.” Ruby did the same but to Jefferson.

“Congratulations.” Rum added.

“You know?” Belle said releasing Victor and turning to Ruby. “Me and Rum have two, Victor and Jefferson are having another one. Your turn.”

“Can't I get married first?” Ruby laughed.

“Ruby.” Rum started. “Belle was pregnant when we got married, Grace is nearly two and there is soon to be another one. So actually, no you can't get married first.”

They all laughed and went back to congratulating Jefferson and Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a rocker at heart, just look at each chapter of my Hannibal AU and you'll see how much. 
> 
> Songs used are:
> 
> Hard Fi- Cash Machine  
> No Doubt- Just A Girl  
> Falling In Reverse- Bad Girl's Club  
> The Pretty Reckless- Follow Me Down


	46. Don't Touch My Wife

Ruby and Belle had spent weeks busying themselves with wedding planning, while Victor and Jefferson set about with adoption proceedings: with a little help from Rum who had procured Henry for Mayor Mills. Ruby had already found a wedding dress she loved, it would need tailoring and what not but Ruby had fallen in love with it the second she saw it. The dress was a simple one, a pure white dress a-line dress with a burgundy red belt; so very Ruby.

The day was warm and scented with Saturday summer air and it filled the library mixing with the paper of maps and books, Belle was in her element. Peace and quiet all around her. She had just reached up onto her tiptoes to slide a book back into its rightful place when from nowhere a man that smelt like cheep vodka grabbed her and started pulling her away from the shelf and over to the large reading desks, when the man slammed her down and turned Belle so she was on her back she recognized him as Keith, the evil man that had attacked her before. She cursed herself for not telling Rum when she had the chance, yet now seemed too late. Belle tried to scream but nothing came out, it was only then that she realized that Keith had his hand over her mouth.

“No, no screaming Sweetheart. You and me are going to have a little chat.”

Another acidic kiss was forced on her cleavage, between the small space in her purple v-neck top. It stung but not as much as Keith Nottingham believing that she was just using her husband, now that made her heart ache more that the attack.

“I am here to help though, darlin'. No need to thank me.”

Belle's eyes widened. 'Thank you! Thank you!” She internally screamed. 'You come in here attack me, tell me I am a whore that doesn't really love my husband and I should thank you?!”

“I will kill the old fucker for you, you won't have to get your little hands dirty that way. And then when the heat has died down...” His free hands slipped from her hips to her skirt and started pushing it up, Belle thrashed again but she wasn't strong enough to force him from her body. “...we...split the profit. We can play too if you like.”

The hand he had under her skirt rose tormenting the small dips where her legs met her hips. Keith's fingers where long and dirt covered, making her crave a shower in bleach. She desperately tried to scream but nothing came out, with the way he had her mouth clasped in such away that she couldn't even bite him again. Nottingham's vodka scented mouth came down on her again kissing her like a brand on her porcelain flesh and then...then he was on the floor and Rum was over him, the cane slamming down breaking and bruising all it came into contact with.

“Don't. Touch. My. Wife!” Rum screamed out.

Belle couldn't see him, couldn't bring herself to sit up from the table, she just lay there listening to the sound of Rum beating her attacker slowly to death. She wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't bring herself to speak. But just as Keith started to scream in agony a hand grabbed Rums wrist and said.

“Stop.” Her voice was breathless and shocked.

Her objection somehow managed to bring Rum back from his pure anger to remind him that his wife had not moved.

“Fine.” He bit out and then turned to Belle who still lay on the table. “Belle? Belle, dearest its alright I'm here.”

Hearing his voice Belle found the courage to move pulling herself into his arms and clinging to his ever presence suit. He was her life line. Belle's emotions suddenly hit her full force and she burst out crying, her hands gripping her husband tighter. All Rum wanted to do was make her pain go away, his arms wrapped around her shaking frame and pulled her close to his chest.

“Shhh, dearest. Its alright, he can't hurt you.”

No one noticed Emma call an ambulance and to be honest no one really cared. Rum would be happy to finish the job and bury him next to Gaston Rose's slowly rotting body. Keith was bleeding what looked like everywhere and had his arms wrapped around his chest probably due to the broken ribs Rum had made sure to give him. Belle's tears fell full force, it was the thought of her just using Rum that hurt her the most, not having Keith's filthy hands over her. She loved him so much. Belle pressed her face into his neck breathing him in.

“Wh...y does this k...keep happening to m...me?” She whispered out. “What did I d...do? Gaston and n...now h...him.”

“Its never going to happen again.” Gold promised.

“You can't promise that.” She knew he would try but he couldn't watch her every minuet of every day.

“Then I will always put a stop to it.” It was another promise. “I'm two for two.”

His quip made her laugh and Belle couldn't help but be grateful for that, he always knew how to make the hardest moments better.

“The twins!” Belle suddenly exclaimed, if Rum was with her then who was with them, nothing was as important for them. “Where are they? Please I just want them.”

“I left them with Henry. They are alright.”

“Wait Henry?” Emma stood from watching over Keith and looked at Rum directly. “Why is Henry there?”

Rum looked up from Belle and said.

“Henry saw what was happening, he came and got me and I asked him to watch them.”

“So that's why you were charging down the street looking psychotic?”

Rum only nodded and looked back to his darling wife.

“Please, can we just go to them?” Belle whispered.

“Of course, dearest.”

He helped Belle up but was stopped by Emma and the sound of an ambulance approaching. The Sheriff looked like she was in two minds, half the upholder of the law and the other half a woman who understood.

“I should arrest you for this, Gold. I don't agree with your actions but...I see why you did it. I think I can call it defending your wife.”

“Thank you Miss Swan.”

Rum didn't look at her as he helped Belle out of the Library, passed the ambulance that had just showed up and up the street to the shop. The moment they entered Belle felt safe, with the familiar smells and Rum by her side she felt safe and protected. The two slowly made their way into the back room where they found young Henry holding Thera, rocking her back and forth.

“Mister Gold, I'm sorry. She was crying, I thought I was helping...” Rum cut the rambling Henry off.

“Henry its alright, lad. She seems happy from here,” He took the baby from they boy and passed her to Belle. “I think Belle needs her right now.”

Belle pulled the baby close, all she wanted where her babies. Gold retrieved Kasper from his crib and carried him so Belle could kiss his forehead.

“Hey Kas.” She greeted.

Henry watched the two for a moment, he had seen Belle being attacked and ran to Mister Gold. Henry knew he wasn't strong enough to stop the adult but Gold was. He would have gone to Emma after but when Mister Gold had asked him to watch his children, he had felt so much pride at the trust the town monster gave him.

Henry had always wanted a little brother or sister and the Gold twins where really cute. He had never thought that Mister Gold was evil, just had a hard life, like him. Seeing him with Belle and the kids Henry knew, he had been right.


	47. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted it to just be Victor's anger.

Victor had just about had enough of his day, it was slow and boring. All the blonde doctor wanted to do was go home to Jefferson and Grace and start filling out the new forms so as they could adopt their daughter, but no. He had been called down to the ER to take a look at a guy called Nottingham. 'Really?' He thought. 'What the hell sort of name is that?' To be honest he didn't really care that was until he came to a halt outside the paper curtain.

“What happened to this guy.”

A nurse who's voice he recognized as Sabine's asked, there was a mental on metal noise that could have only been Emma cuffing him to the bed.

“He attacked Belle.” She paused for a moment looking up at Sabine. “And Gold caught him.”

“Oh.” Sabine whispered, her voice filled with something that sounded like fear. “Did he...” She gestured to the half-conscious man. “...try to...” She cut her self off.

“Rape her.” Emma supplied. “Yeah. Sorry I shouldn't even be telling you this. Could you keep an eye on him I need to go and talk to Henry.” The nurse nodded. “Thanks, don't let him out of those cuffs.”

Without another word Emma left the nurse and Keith not even seeing Victor and disappeared off down a hallway. Victor's blood boiled as he stepped into confines of the paper curtain.

“Sabine, go and get me Mister Nottingham's medical records would you please?”

Sabine smiled and wandered off leaving the doctor and the attempted rapist alone. Victor made his way to stand by the bed where Nottingham suddenly seemed to wake; it was like he sensed Victor's anger.

“I need to check if you need to go into the OR.” He said flatly.

Opening the man's shirt he found Keith's body covered in cane handle shaped bruises, Victor was pleased of that, Gold had done a good job, in fact he assumed the only reason Nottingham was in the ER and not in the ground was Emma.

“Does this hurt?”

“Ouch! Yes! Ah!”

Victor pressed down on the bruises hard enough to cause pain but not to further any internal damage.

“Good.” Victor dragged the word out.

“What?!”

The blonde pushed down harder on one of the more severe wounds, his face curled into a snarl.

“How about this.”

“Ouch! Stop, you're hurting me.”

“Is that what Belle said? Hmm? No I bet you covered her mouth so she couldn't scream or beg didn't you? Coward!”

He pushed down even harder no longer caring if he caused more damage.

“Why...ouch...do you even care about that slut?”

Hearing Belle compared to a common whore pushed him over the edge, he slammed Keith against the bed full force and held him there by his neck.

“Because I am a nice guy, I will give you a choice.” Victor growled and Keith gargled. “You leave, I will even patch you up first. But, if you look at her, talk to her, touch her, so much as say Belle's name and I promise you I will finish what Gold started. Do you understand me?”

Victor's grip had tightened to the point that Keith could hardly breath. The doctor didn't care.

“Yeah.” He croaked.

“You better. Because I can make your death look like an accident.”

With that Victor released him and walked out of via the gap in the blue paper curtain and passed Sabine who was returning with Nottingham's medical file.

“I'll send Doctor Doppler down. I have to do something.”

Doctor Doppler was a little less skilled than Victor but Delbert was less likely to beat him to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delbert Doppler is the doctor from Treasure Planet, I wanted to stay with the whole Disney fairytale thing.


	48. The Partnership

It was almost midnight when a knock came at the door. It hurt Rum to untangle himself from a finally sleeping Belle and go downstairs to open the door. When it opened he came face-to-face with Victor who's eyes had turned devil like; Gold knew why and ushered him inside.

“Sit down Victor. I'll get you a whiskey, you look like you need it.”

It didn't take long for Gold to return with Victor's whiskey and a rum for himself. The two men sat on the armchairs in his study in pure silence for a long time until Victor finally broke it.

“I was called down to take a look at Nottingham earlier.” Rum felt his blood boil. “You did a lot of damage,” He took a sip of whiskey, savouring the burn in his throat. “You did good.”

“What did you say to him?”

“I said because I was a 'nice man' I would give him the choice to leave or I would make his death look like an accident,” His voice turned to a dark whisper. “But do you know what I realized when I left him?”

“What?”

Rum recognized the dark in Victor's eyes, it had been in his own so many times before. The blonde didn't look up he just kept his eyes locked on the distant floor.

“I'm not a 'good man'. You and I are monster's Nick, everywhere we go we create evil and horror. The people we love keep it at bay but the evil is still there.” He took another sip of his drink.

“I fear you're right Victor. Belle sees us all as a family; her the mother that watches over us, Ruby the fun Aunt that makes sure that everyone always has a smile.” Rum sighed. “Archie the Uncle that guides people and keeps them moral while Jefferson is the father that stands for up his family.”

“So what does that make us?”

Victor asked looking over to the older man. Rum sighed and then met the doctor's eyes.

“We're the guard dogs.” He said flatly. “We're the ones that protect, the ones that seek vengeance.”

“What are we going to do about Nottingham then, my dear hell hound?”

“Something horrifically painful.”

Victor laughed at that and tipped the last swig of whiskey into his mouth. Rum fingered the top of his cane, there was still tiny drops of blood in sections of it.

“It has to just be us, Jefferson he...he would want to help but he's not a killer, its not in his heart.”

“Then just us. We can bury him next to Gaston Rose.”

It wasn't like they were talking about killing a man, more like were they were going to go for dinner the next day. Rum was right they were the guard dogs of their odd little family and no one got away with hurting one of them.

“Wait, Gaston Rose?”

Rum took a deep breath and then looked up to the doctor.

“If I tell you something, you never repeat it. Not to Jefferson or Ruby or Archie. No one, especially not Belle, and you treat her no differently.”

“Of course.”

Gold proceed to tell Victor of all the horrors Belle had been forced to endure, the photographs, the riding crop and for a while the blonde doctor looked as though he would cry.

“When Belle and I first started our relationship, Gaston Rose couldn't take 'no' for an answer. He attacked her...”

“And?” He asked forcing his building tears back down.

“And I put him in the ground.” Victor seemed satisfied at that answer. “With a little help from Dove.” Rum added.

“You know we can't just kill him. If he suddenly drops dead from a beating who do you think Emma will come to first?”

“Then what do you suggest? You're the doctor.”

Victor thought for a moment, fingers tapping the on the rim of his cut crystal glass. He knew they had to be smart in their plotting, one false move and it was both their ass' in a jail cell.

“I have an idea but it will sound like a movie.” He warned the pawnbroker.

“Go on.”

“Air embolism.” Rum raised his eyebrows as if to say 'seriously' but he let the doctor continue. “Air is always getting into the blood, em...” Victor started gesturing with his hands. “...medical procedure, intravenous lines that sort of thing. Most go into the veins and are stopped at the lungs and don't do any damage”

“So?” Rum prompted and Victor gave an evil smile.

“So, Nottingham is covered in old and new needle marks, its clear he's a junky. Probably part of the reason he can't take 'no' for an answer. As soon as Nottingham is well enough to be moved Emma will have him transported to the city for trail. Air is not a fast acting thing, that's just what TV makes it out to be, I say we inject him soon a larger bubble and then wait. It will circulate through his body and then when it gets to the heart...lights out.”

Rum debated Victor's plan for a few moments and then asked.

“Would his doctor who cares so deeply for Belle not be a suspect?”

“No, I left Doppler to take over, I'm not his doctor anymore. There would be just enough evidence to suggest he did it to himself while drunk. He's junky alcoholic rapist, who would really care anyway?”

“You know there is no way of back from killing a man, Victor. It may haunt you.”

“I'm a monster too remember? And I am capable of more than you think.” Victor spoke softly.

“Then do it.”

XXXX

It didn't take long for Victor to carry out his plan, putting the bubble into his drip and waiting. They knew Belle would not want Nottingham dead, she was just a good person and wished harm on no one no matter what they had done but Victor and Rum needed the revenge, needed to know that no one could get away with harming one of their group; their family.

As predicted no one really cared when the air reached Nottingham's heart, all except Delbert Doppler of course. No doctor liked losing a patient no matter who it was. Emma had been suspicious at first, asking Doppler and Whale question after question about how it happened but much to Whale's surprise Doppler had been the one to suggest and embolism via Nottingham's drug use. Much to Rum and Victor's pleasure after a few weeks Emma stopped asking questions and the name Keith Nottingham vanished from the town's lips.

With the job done Rum and Victor hid their monster half's away once again, locked them up in a box and chained it shut; hopefully to never be opened again. They stayed on guard like they always would but pushed their human masks back into place. Deciding to act on nicer things, the men went to help Ruby and Belle with wedding planning, just like nothing had ever happened.


	49. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there has been a lot of spelling errors in this AU but English is not my first language and sometime with speaking seven others it gets a little difficult. Sorry again for the errors, I do try and correct them.
> 
> This is the penultimate chapter so a lot of stuff is summarized, I hope you enjoy this chapter...one more to go. :-)

Months had passed since Keith Nottingham's untimely end and to be honest Rum couldn't be happier. The twins where nine months old and Thera had said her first word 'papa', Rum was so proud; the girl was indeed a 'daddy's girl'. Kasper's was just as memorable but more amusing, Rum had been setting him down for a nap while Belle did the same for Thera. Snapper had been just out of his reach and so he started yelling 'Snap' over and over at the top of his little lungs.

After months of hard work and a lot of help from Rum speeding up the process, Jefferson and Victor finally got to hold their new beautiful, perfect daughter. She had blonde hair that matched Victor's almost to a 'T' and grey eyes that looked like opals hence her middle name. Rayleigh Opal Evangeline Whale. Jefferson couldn't understand how anyone could give up such a perfect baby girl. All he knew was he, Victor and Grace would love her until the end of time.

Ruby's wedding day finally came and she was more nervous than she had been in her whole life. She and Archie where to be married in the church, neither where religious but the place was beautiful and Ruby had always dreamed of a big wedding. Rum had grumbled at being so close to Nun's but said nothing to spoil anything. He was honoured to be Archie's best man but no one had been surprised, he and Archie had bonded after all.

“God Nick, I'm terrified.”

Archie said trying to tie the bow-tie of his tuxedo, fingers slipping of the fabric with nerves as he looked at himself in the full length mirror.

“Here let me help you.”

“Thanks.”

It was that moment when Victor and Jefferson entered. Rum finished Archie's tie and the two turned to face the newcomers.

“Hello Rayleigh, you look beautiful as always.”

Archie smiled over Rayleigh in Jefferson's arms. For some reason children always seemed to help to calm him down, the group had no doubt that he would be a wonderful father.

“So, he started freaking out yet?” Victor asked.

“Oh yeah.” Rum replied a smile on his face and eyebrows raised.

“Off to a good start then, Ruby will be please.”

“Oh shhh.” Started Archie. “I get married in twenty-three minuets, so can we please just relax and hear how bad the jokes are that Nick has in his best man speech.”

“Sorry Archie but you are going to have to wait just like everyone else.”

“Yeah, I'm with Nick. Wait and see the damage unfold.” Victor laughed out.

“I wonder how the girls are doing.”

XXXX

“Bells, how's my hair?”

“Just the same as it was five minuets ago, stop asking.”

“I...I just want it to all go according to plan.”

“And it will.”

Belle finished braiding Grace's hair and the little girl turned and hugged Belle's legs. The two bridesmaids wore matching fulllength cherry red dresses with rhinestone covered straps and a sweetheart neckline. Ruby had spent days deciding between two, almost the same, dresses. However, everything had to be perfect, it was her special day after all.

“How much do you want to bet that Archie is shivering with nerves?”

“Oh Ruby, I'm not taking a bet I know I can't win.”

Belle sat down beside Ruby while Grace ran over to a corner where Kas and Thera where playing. Ruby looked gorgeous in her wedding dress with her hair held up by diamanté pins and her ever present antique necklace.

“I can't believe this is happening Bells.” She looked down to her engagement ring with a huge smile. “I'm getting married!”

“I know Ruby, I was there when he asked you remember?”

There was a knock on the large oak door and Grace practically jumped out of her skin. The two older women felt sorry for the young girl but that didn't stop them chuckling.

“Come in.” Ruby called out.

“Unless you're Archie.” Belle added.

The door opened and Rum made his way inside only to stop dead seeing Ruby and Belle. He leaned on his cane a little more for support.

“Wow, you two look amazing.”

Belle grinned seeing him dressed in his formal best and clicked her heels over to him, then pressed a kiss to his ever soft lips.

“You're my husband, you have to say that.”

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

“You're right, its horrible.”

The room erupted in laughter and Grace just looked at them wondering why. Thera soon distracted her by showing her Stripes and the children went back to playing.

“Did Archie send you, Nick?”

“No, dearie. I came to tell you that you are getting married in five minuets so you may want to free your bridesmaids and make your way out.”

“Oh God! I'm so nervous.”

“Nowhere near as much as Archie. I think he's shaking so much he could start an earthquake.”

“Ruby, take a deep breath, its all going to be fine.” She turned to Rum, her hair cascading over her shoulders. “Rum, are Mary Margaret and Ashley still going to watch the twins, Grace and Rayleigh?”

“Yes they are, Jefferson already gave Rayleigh to Ashley.”

“Good.” She turned to the children in the corner. “Grace could you put your cardigan on please? Its time to go out with everyone else.”

The little girl made quick work of slipping on her white cardigan and her gathering the little red pomander Belle had gotten for her. Once the children where ready they all left Ruby alone to breathe for a few moments.

 

 

 

Just in case you don't know what a pomander is, its this.


	50. Where It Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the finally chapter. I want to thank everyone that has read and commented, everyone who has bookmarked and left kudos. Its been a long ride but all rides have to come to an end. 
> 
> Please enjoy this last chapter, I have loved writing it. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy.

Ruby had never been so excited and afraid all at the same time. Throughout the ceremony Archie had not once taken his eyes from hers and she could almost hear his heart thumping away. Rum and Belle exchanged little glances, the two having a full conversation without words; 'she looks beautiful don't you think?' and 'yes dearest, beautiful'. Everything could be said to one another in the eyes, Ruby hoped that she and Archie would have that power that came with love. Victor and Jefferson stood behind Rum as Archie's groomsmen, with Marco behind them, it was silly but Victor was just enjoying being in a suit that wasn't for work while Jefferson missed his top hat, Rum had insisted he remove it while inside the church and Belle had agreed. At some point during the vows Jefferson shuffled closer to Victor and laced their fingers together, no one could see it but Ruby who grinned even wider at the show of love. Rayleigh made a gargling noise from Ashley's arms and the whole ceremony stopped while people laughed, Archie was grateful for the ease to his stressed mind.

'I now pronounce you man and wife' was when Archie thought his heart would stop, it had been pounding so profusely that he didn't know how much more he could take, coupled with the warm and love filled kiss Ruby gave him and he was glad Victor was a doctor. Granny had been the first to stand and begin clapping the happy couple, her granddaughter was no longer little Ruby Lucas in a far too short skirt, she was Missus Ruby Hopper wife of the town psychiatrist; but probably still in a far too short skirt. The applause seemed to go on forever as the couple and their self made family left the church for photographs; Ruby's smile grew again. The new bride decided not to throw her bouquet, no, instead she walked calmly and handed it to Jefferson while giving Victor a look that said 'your turn', the two men glanced at each other with small grins.

Missus Hopper had asked Nick to book out The Rabbit Hole again because she wanted her wedding reception to be where Archie had proposed; where it had all began. The place was far bigger than it looked from the bar, especially when the far doors were open revealing the huge hidden lawn were a white tent had been set up, there were tables coated in cherry red tablecloths that had red and white rose arrangements topping them. Red satin fabric draped along the ceiling and flowed down to the floor in between tables, with little white lights making it look like silver firefly’s dancing as the sun set. At the far end of the tent was a raised stage section were the bride, groom and the rest of the wedding party would sit, it held a large screen with images of the happy couple and their little group on a loop; it had taken weeks for Victor and Jefferson to scan them all in and build put it all together. Belle had found a cute one of her and Ruby when they were eight, the two of them dressed in blue and red mid swing in the Storybrooke playground that Granny had taken. Victor had supplied one from his birthday that had all of them in but Ruby had jumped on his back forcing him to give her a piggy back ride. Archie had stolen her cell and sent the selfie she had taken of them on their first date to Jefferson. There were many more, so many memories, so much fun. When Ruby saw it she all but cried.

Rose petals littered the table where the guest book lay and candles made the place seem warm and added a glow to the room. On the far left of the tent was a four tier square cake decorated with alternating scroll and dot icing over the white tiers while edible roses and petals cascaded down it; Baker had seriously out done himself. There were little chocolate cupcakes with vanilla buttercream icing and topped with little roses too but one was already missing. Grace had run off with one when she thought no one was looking and hidden it and herself under the table that Ashley, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry where sat at with the twins and Rayleigh, Victor had seen her but since she had been so good at the ceremony he let her have it.

Pretty much the whole town had turned out for Archie and Ruby's wedding reception, in fact there were only five people who hadn't been invited: Zelena or 'the wicked bitch of the west' as Rum had taken to calling her, Killian Jones, William Smee who always seemed to hang around Killian, Albert Spencer who was almost as disliked as Rum had once been and of course Regina bloody Mills. A few other people hadn't showed up for various reasons but those five were the only ones on the 'get the hell out or we set Nick on you' list.

Belle was probably the happiest person in the room when the cake was cut, she had been craving it for hours and was beginning to debate taking a leaf out of Grace's book and steal a cupcake, yes she had seen it too. She had been craving toast as well but just the thought of how it smelt made her want to be sick. 'Deep breaths, Belle' she kept telling herself. Here mind had been taken off her cravings and thoughts of toast when she saw Rum go incognito and dance with Thera in his arms, no one noticed him since he was the other side of the present table that was stacked so high he could have become a new Storybrooke monument; Yet Belle could see it from her place up on the stage section with Kas and Pongo. It was heart warming the way he could just forget about his leg at times and spin his daughter round in his arms. Belle had known he would be a good father when she first found out about them over a year ago but all expectations she had were blasted out of the water by the way the 'town monster' would give up his reputation just to dance with his little girl. Even if he was doing it incognito behind the present pile. When his leg protested Rum let her go back to playing with Grace and Kas in favour of petting Pongo. The dog had spent most of the night being happily fed beef by Rum after that, Rum had always been a dog person and Belle had noticed how he petted the dog and smiled when Pongo bumped his head against Rum's good leg asking for more. In that moment she decided what he was getting for his birthday, among other things.

Eventually a clinking of a champagne flute came and the music died while all took their seats and gave Marco their full attention. At first Marco had been a little annoyed that Archie asked Nick to be his best man but when the red haired doctor explained that he looked up to Marco so and wanted him to act as father of the groom, he couldn't have been more flattered. Ruby had done much the same with Jefferson saying that she wanted him to give her away because 'I love you and Victor equally but he got to give Belle away', the brunette had just laughed.

“Can I have your attention please?” Even Grace went silent to listen to the older man. “Thank you. Good evening to you all, as you know I am Marco, don't worry this isn't an AA meeting you don't have to say 'hi'.” That got a chuckle, mainly from Emma. “I would like to thank you for all being with us today to help celebrate the wedding of Archie and his beautiful new wife Ruby. Its good to see so many we call friend.” Marco gestured as he spoke. “Don't worry I won't tell them the real reason you're all here is the free champagne.” He turned to the smiling couple and raised his hand to cover his mouth in mock embarrassment. “Opps.” The tent erupted in laughter. “Seriously though,” He turned back to the audience. “today is not just a celebration of the love that’s united Ruby and Archie in marriage. It’s also a celebration of the families that have created, moulded and influenced these two very special people. I know many of you probably think that an old man, two teenage girls, the town monster a man obsessed with hats, a couple of doctors and a Dalmatian is an odd family. But is any family really normal? Ruby and Archie are happy surrounded not just by the family they were born to,” He gestured to Widow Lucas. “but to the family they have chosen.” He let that thought hang in the air for a moment and couldn't help but notice the way Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret and David looked at each other. “I remember the day I first met Archie, I was working away in my shop when Pongo, lovable animal that he is, came charging in the open door, only a pup, looking for fun and attention.”

“Nearly had a heart attack trying to catch him.” Giggled Archie and the room laughed again.

“He's right, I had to offer him a chair because he looked like he would pass out. Since that day though we have been strong friends, so thank you Pongo for bringing us together in friendship.” As if responding the Dalmatian barked, only Rum and Belle knew it was because the pawnbroker had stopped giving the animal beef. “Aristotle said 'love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies' and nothing could be closer to the truth for Archie and Ruby. They are more than in love, they are soul-mates. So I would like you all to join me in a toast to the happy couple.” Everyone raised their glasses. “And Archie.”

“Yeah?”

“Its about time mate. To Archie and Ruby.”

“Archie and Ruby.” Said the whole tent.

The celebration went on long into the night, there was music and dancing and one hell of a speech from Rum who quickly had the town laughing. August spent the night with his Rabbit Hole staff refilling drinks and chopping lime after lime for Sean Herman, Ashley's boyfriend, who had a bit off an obsession with Carona Extra. Ruby really had never been so happy, spending most of the night dancing in Archie's arms.

The little group decided to have a few moments to themselves before Archie and Ruby left for their honeymoon in Hawaii, leaving Marco who had caught on to the constant beef feeding of Pongo to try and eat next to the dog. They gathered inside The Rabbit Hole with the children and chatted about everything and nothing all at the same time.

“No proposing to Jefferson until we get back.” Ruby warned the blonde doctor.

“I'll try not to.” He giggled.

“Marco was right.” Stared Belle. “You can choose your family. We did and its the happiest I have been in years. Add Kas, Thera, Grace, Rayleigh and Annalise and its perfect.”

“You are right dearest but em...who is Annalise?”

Victor and Belle started grinning uncontrollably as Belle turned to her husband and pressed his hand to her stomach, suddenly why she had been drinking orange juice all night became clear.

“Your daughter.”

XXXX

Years passed and the toddlers grew into the perfect kids, Kasper and Rayleigh becoming so very close that the group thought one day they could be an official family. Grace and Thera became best friends just like Ruby and Belle were, braiding each others hair and much to Belle's pleasure burring their heads in books of adventure and princesses. Victor and Jefferson eventually tied the knot on the beach of Storybrooke, Victor was just pleased they could get married there, thanks to the legalization in 2012, rather than having to travel to God knows where. Not long after their wedding Ruby and Archie had welcomed a beautiful little boy into the world, Oliver affectionately known as Olly and a few years after, the day after Annalise's birthday, another darling little boy with Archie's hair, Russell, an old French name that literary meant 'little red'. They were happy together as a family: Belle the mother that watched over them all, Ruby the fun Aunt that made sure that everyone always had a smile. Archie the Uncle that guided people and kept them moral while Jefferson was the father that stood up for his family. Rum and Victor never forgot that they were the guard dogs or what they had done to Keith Nottingham and Gaston Rose. However, they did discovered that just because they were their family's guard dogs didn't mean they were monsters.

In the end they had taught the town an important lesson...if you were an outcast, a freak, a mad man or just scared, there was always a place to belong...a family of your own making were all the darkness, horrors and pain from your past could be washed away and replaced with light, love and happiness.

The End

 

'The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each others life'  
-Richard Bach

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I love reading them. :-)


End file.
